Underwater Land
by satsukiarisa
Summary: Human names and A.U: Antonio was a merman. Lovino hated water. It was truly a match made in heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**A.N:** Please don't kill me for giving Spain a prettyful tail and severly overusing the '~', it's just so addicting O.O! Sorry for the randomness, this is what you get when you constantly revise everyday for a month It messes with your brain .

This is also posted in the livejournal community: Dame un Beso ~

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D!

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

The sky was strewn with midnight stars and the wind blew softly over the surface of the warm ocean when Antonio swam up to a rock that was jutting out of the water. He was barely a metre away from the little wooden pier and even in the dark he could clearly see the lone beach house that it belonged to. He swished his bright green tail impatiently and hugged the rock pretending that it was Lovino. It was later than usual tonight and he wasn't sure that the boy was actually going to come out at all let alone put on a 'show' for him. He gazed at the beach house trying to see whether anything was moving but the lights were out leaving it looking eerily deserted. Lovino wouldn't have left without telling him. At least he hoped he wouldn't. What if he was already gone? All the other human's who had come to stay there had left after two weeks and Lovino had already been here for at least a month. What if he left too? Antonio hugged the rock tighter only releasing it when a large chunk cracked and slid off into the water with a small splash.

A loud creak on the wood of the pier and a whispered rush of cusses filled the merman with so much relief that he almost called out. Almost but not quite. He was curious to see whether Lovino would actually do _it _or not and knew him well enough by now to know that if he made himself known the boy would not even consider doing anything.

Lovino staggered into sight, cursing and clumsily carrying a straw basket. Antonio smiled deeply knowing that the boy couldn't see very far in the dark. Lovino squinted and scanned over the ocean but he failed to see the merman. Then, as Antonio knew he would, he swung himself around to glare at the beach house and make sure his brother hadn't decided to wake up. A few long minutes later Lovino sighed satisfied that nobody was watching him.

Antonio almost squealed and gave away the game when Lovino began to hum a pleasant and familiar tune. He bit his lip to shut himself up and watched as Lovino began to twist his long supple arms and legs in time with the rhythm he created and though Antonio had seen a similar variation of the dance from Lovino's brother he was still enraptured with the boy's writhing body. He turned and bent and shimmed and flexed into other moves that Antonio could only watch and try to keep still as they sent his heart speeding faster. He couldn't help swishing his tail to the beat of the song although he managed to restrain himself from humming the same melody, lest Lovino stop his mesmerizing routine and run away.

Every time he saw Lovino he would be tripping over his own feet and falling over holes in the sand, the boy didn't seem to have an inch of grace in his body but when he danced he was so different. Antonio didn't understand how anyone could be so cute and clumsy one minute and then without warning transform into something that sexy and graceful. He stared with longing at the slender body that was shimming on the deck. Lovino gave one spin after another, when the moonlight flashed onto his face Antonio almost flipped out of the water with joy. Lovino was smiling. He was actually smiling. Antonio almost couldn't believe it but when he rubbed his eyes and looked again the gorgeous smile was still on his face. It made him squirm with delight and before he knew it he joined in humming the melody to Lovino's song. For a while Lovino went on dancing but as he readied himself for his last twist he noticed that he had ceased to hum and a deeper voice was filling in the silence.

He stopped in mid twist and wobbled almost falling off the edge of the pier and into the water below but by some grace of luck he managed to stop himself. Lovino knew only too well how deep it was there and even more his own lack of swimming skills.

"Bastard, that you?" The humming didn't stop; Lovino felt heat rising to his face. He didn't need an answer. There was nobody else, land or sea that was so happy they freaking hummed rainbows.

"Oi idiot, stop ignoring me." Lovino crept a little closer to the edge of the deck, weary of the splashing water below and peered out into the darkness. He was sure there was nobody out there earlier-

A splash made him screech and slip backwards onto the wet wood. He groaned and rubbed his backside, blinking at the man wading effortlessly towards him.

He could have sworn the wind stopped howling at that point just to show the whole damn world how fast his heart was beating beneath his shirt. The moonlight shone on Antonio's handsome face as well as his very nicely toned torso…

No he would absolutely not look there! No way in hell! Nope No no Damn it no…

"Lovino, you okay?" Lovino shivered at the way Antonio pronounced his name. His eyes wandered downwards, just a little look wouldn't hurt right? Those muscles were practically taunting him anyways; they were just asking to be touch- slapped! Yes they were asking to be slapped! How dare they be bigger than his own, stupid fucking fishman. Lovino started at the hand waving in front of his face. A sharp pain shot down his back, he winced and glared at the pier and then at Antonio's muscl… face.

"What the hell were you doing you fucking creeper? At least warn me before you decide to flip your stupid fish thing."

"Sorry Lovi." He didn't look too sorry, not with that stupidly large grin on his face. The bastard. Lovino 'hmmphed' and glanced towards the house wondering how his brother could sleep through all his manly screaming. Feliciano must have been a very heavy sleeper as Lovino shrieked again when Antonio grasped his ankles and pulled him to the very edge of the pier.

"Trying to drown me eh bastard?" Lovino joked but gripped the edge of the pier so hard the wood dug into his palms. Antonio's placed his arms either side of him on the wood and smiled up at him, secretly wishing that the wood was a little lower so that he was on level with Lovino's head rather than his stomach.

"Don't worry I've got you."

"All the more reason to worr.. Hey! Wh..what are you do..ing?" Lovino felt his heart slamming into his chest, trying to break free from it's rib-cage prison and dive into the ocean. Antonio pressed his lips to Lovino's bare knees leaving them throbbing with his touch long after he released them. He could do nothing but stare down into the searing _knowing_ green eyes of the merman, before ducking his head in embarrassment.

He just couldn't figure it out. He'd shot enough disgusted glares at his brother's soppy romance books to know what it felt like to …to _**fall**_. But he wasn't feeling any of that pleasant sappy shit. None of the floating hearts, none of the stupid epiphanies, none of the safe, secure feelings. Nothing was like that. He was stuck outside in the cold and damp with his heart beating so fast he could feel it unpleasantly throbbing in his throat, an aching feeling that swelled up in his stomach anytime the merman moved and an anxiousness that was rising in pressure with every passing second. Not to mention that he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the man's face and his lack of sleep which only increased his jittery mind and set him swaying where he sat.

No, Lovino shook his head; it was not pleasant one bit. Doubly so that he was feeling this crap over a stupid half-fish man who had suddenly decided to stop paying attention to him and was staring intently at the little thatched basket that he'd brought out with him.

"What's that?" Antonio tried to reach out to grasp the basket but Lovino snatched it away from his hand and swiftly pulled out a red round thing that glittered in the moonlight.

Antonio gasped. "Is..Is that a tomato?"

"Yep." Lovino mentally did a victory dance. He remembered the very intensity of Antonio's face the last time he had happened to mention the fruit and now as he bit into the soft flesh of the fruit the merman's eyes followed his every move. He teasingly squeezed the fruit smirking as some of the juice ran down his hand and mixed with the water below.

It was only when Antonio whined his name that he pulled another tomato out of the basket and chucked it at his head. Unfortunately Antonio caught it and soon both the tomatoes were devoured.

"Thanks Lovi~" Antonio sighed looking dreamily at the basket just in case more of the magical fruit appeared.

When they didn't he shifted his gaze to Lovino's hand with an unreadable expression. He lifted the hand, amused as the merman's gaze followed it much like it had followed the tomato earlier. Lovino raised an eyebrow. Did he want to eat that too?

Antonio's tongue flickered out over his lips and Lovino stared at him uncertain.

He didn't think mermen ate humans but then he hadn't known they even existed until a couple of weeks ago when he had fallen into the water just too be rescued by this freak.

He watched anxiously as Antonio reached out to take his hand. There was a lot of freaky shit in the sea after all and a lot of it seemed to enjoy the idea of having a delectable looking human to munch and Lovino happened to know that he looked rather tasty. Well to mosquitoes at least.

But then Antonio would never hurt him right? He'd had that chance when Lovino was drowning but he hadn't eaten hi-

His thoughts were cut off when Antonio slipped his index finger into his mouth and started to suck it, sending a raging blush across his face despite his fear.

He was so freaking dead.

There was no well in hell he was ever going to get out of Antonio's super sea-monster grip.

The question was did he even want to escape? Lovino quivered when Antonio pulled his index finger out of his mouth and then started on his little finger, green eyes alight with passion. If being eaten felt this good then maybe just maybe he wasn't going to fight it too much.

Wait a second.

Did he really just decide to get eaten by a pansy fishman with a green sparkly tail that he probably swished around all the faggoty buildings of underwater land?

Wait. Did underwater land even **have **buildings?

He was teetering on the edge of the pier now, far too close to falling off to his doom. Lovino bit his lip and tried to free his hand to no avail. Antonio pulled it out of his mouth but laced his own hand in with Lovino's fingers making him even more confused than he already was.

"A...are you going to eat me…?" Lovino trailed off at the startled look in Antonio's eyes. He groaned and fought the need to just slip into the water and flipping die of embarrassment. Of course the stupid moron wasn't going to eat him. And now he was going to think he was a freak and hate him just like...like _him._

To his surprise Antonio began to laugh. Captivated, Lovino silently cursed the wind for choosing that moment to scream across the water and muffle Antonio's giggles.

"You had tomato juice on your fingers," He smiled and squeezed Lovino's hand causing the boy to blush at the realisation that they were actually holding hands. Antonio's hand was warm and large in his own; Lovino squirmed and tried to hide his face but only succeeded in moving closer to the water's edge. One little tug and he would fall in. Both of them realised this at the same time. Antonio's smile grew wider but Lovino paled.

"Don't" Lovino shivered as if he were already submerged in the salty depths "I hate the sea."

"You hate the sea?"

"And the sand, and the beach and the damn wind. Especially the damn wind."

"Then why are you here?" The change in Antonio's voice was so clear it startled Lovino into silence. He could hear something in that voice, something that wanted to get to know him, something that was a little more serious than Lovino had expected possible of the merman.

The hand he was holding no longer felt reassuring and warm. It felt like the hand that had lied to him. It felt like the hand that had pushed him over the edge. It felt like Gilbert's hand...

Another hand, which most certainly wasn't Gilbert's reached up to, brushed something wet off of his face and then he was back on the pier with only Antonio for company.

"You don't have to answer that."

Lovino snatched his hand away and dragged himself up, trying to cover up the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Why did he have to remember him now? He was already over that nutcase. Heck Lovino was the one who broke it off. He didn't even care about the shithead but it was seeing him, like everybody else picking Feliciano over him. He'd always known it was going to happen, he'd seen the way the sliver haired asshole eyed up his brother and murmured his name while they kissed.

It was just…

Why did he have to think about this now, when he was about to…

Lovino glanced at Antonio's worried face and then quickly looked away. "I'm leaving."

Antonio was almost screamed with confusion as questions sped through his head. Why was his Lovi crying? Where was he going and for how long? Why did he want to leave so soon?

Watching the boy trying not to cry his heart out brought back his earlier fears of separation and with it a possessiveness that he didn't understand. He could only watch helpless and numbed by shock as Lovino kicked at the basket and started to wobble away stumbling even more than usual with fatigue.

Antonio entire being was screaming out for him to come back. He couldn't feel his heart anymore: Lovino was taking it with him.

"Don't go." He whimpered to the swaying figure that was already out of his reach.

Just as a large tear began to roll down he merman's face, Lovino slipped again but this time he didn't land on the wood. Antonio watched in shock as the boy splashed into the dark depths in front of him.

The ocean was claiming him. It was bringing back his heart. It was giving him another chance.

There was no hesitation after that. He dived down into the warm murky depths, thankful that he could see through it without trouble. He found Lovino straight away, trying to struggle to the surface, panic written all over his face as the current mercilessly thrashed him about. With one large kick of his tail Antonio had his arm around Lovino's stomach and broke to the surface with another kick.

Lovino spluttered and coughed up water, clinging onto Antonio's back for dear life. A wave gently buffeted them and Lovino let out an almighty shriek and clutched him even harder.

"don'tletmegodon'tletmegoohfuckingtomatoesdon'tyouevendareletmego!"

Antonio didn't even bother trying to decipher what he was saying. He wrapped both arms around Lovino and hugged him as tight as he could without suffocating him. He didn't want him to worry or panic but...

The ocean had given him another chance to keep him and he was not going to throw it away. It felt so much better to hold him than he'd imagined. Lovino's gasping body brushed against his own, making him feel as if he'd been chasing after his tail for hours and the arms around his neck clung to him like their owner was going to die if they loosened even a little. But best of all was Lovino's heart thumping against his own chest and his own heart matched it's rhythm as if they were singing some long forgotten melody.

"I've got you Lovi." He stroked his back and subtly swam them away from the pier and towards the open ocean. Lovino stiffen against him but Antonio only swam faster. If he had to be a little selfish to get what he wanted then so be it.

"Bastard," Lovino shivered realising that he was completely at Antonio's and the ocean's mercy. "Take me back now."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

Antonio gazed at him sadly. It was truly bittersweet that he finally had the boy in his arms, hugging him back willingly, even if it was just too keep from drowning that when this night ended and Lovino left, he would never see him again. It wasn't fair.

Antonio held him even closer and buried his face into the crook of the boy's neck, silently willing him not to leave. He was sure the shudders that shook Lovino's body were not fear but of a warmer emotion.

As they swayed gently in the water, he could feel Lovino becoming less tense though his arms stayed securely around Antonio's neck. A little wave lapped against Antonio's back and he braced himself for another scream that never came. Instead he felt two slim legs wrap around the top of his tail. He spluttered as his temperature shot up a few degrees. Lovino couldn't possibly know about _**that. **_He couldn't be expected to know what the pleasant feeling of pressure against his tail felt like or what it _meant. _He forced himself to remember the reason he was clinging to the boy.

This was something he had to do, everything else be damned.

"Please don't leave," He sighed and twirled them both around, finally pulling back so he could gaze into those fierce eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"Just do whatever you did before bastard."

"Lovino, I'm serious." He rested his forehead against Lovino's. The boy only managed to hold his gaze for a few seconds before flushing a deep red, which played havoc with Antonio's trying to ignore the flesh rubbing softly against his tail. But all he had to do was remember that if Lovino left he would never see that cute blush again and never was far too long for Antonio to wait. Hell tomorrow was far too long for him to wait.

"Put me back on land bastard."

"No." Antonio shook his head feeling like a petulant child. He puffed out his cheeks and gave Lovino his best glare. "I don't want to."

"Why?" Lovino managed to glare back at him but there was no venom in his words. Antonio noticed the curious tone of his voice, one that wanted to know but was too afraid to hear the answer. He was sure. He was sure that Lovino didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with him. He must!

Nobody could possibly love somebody that much and not have the other person love them back could they?

Antonio's mouth dropped open.

Love? He loved Lovino?

Of course, It was so obvious! Why the Atlantis hadn't he realised it before?

Lovino watched puzzled as Antonio got a mouthful of seawater and then breathed it in instead of spluttering it out. Once again he was reminded that he was being squeezed by a freaking merman who wasn't even supposed to exist let alone be swallowing seawater like it was vintage Italian wine.

Surely the simple question of "why?" wasn't that hard to answer. He'd realised Antonio was stupid from the moment they met but he hadn't supposed that he was quite _this_ stupid. Confirming his suspicions Antonio suddenly shut his trap and stared at him with an expression that he didn't dare to believe was actually there.

"You are not leaving me Lovi." It was an order, not a suggestion. He could see that by the uncharacteristic firmness in Antonio's eyes. Lovino shivered, but only because the cold wind atop the water was starting to get to him. It had nothing to do with the twisting in his chest and if he was having trouble breathing it was because he just swallowed a mouthful of salty water and not because Antonio took his breath away.

"Y-You're a…bastard." Lovino rested his red face on Antonio's shoulder. What was the point of winding him up anymore? It wasn't much fun when the bastard got all depressive and stuff. "When I said I was leaving, I meant I was going to bed idiot. Not that I was never coming back."

Antonio was so surprised that he released the boy. He laughed when Lovino scrambled to hold on to him tighter cursing him underneath his breath.

Lovino was just going to bed. Antonio beamed brightly. He could understand that, everybody needed their sleep after all. Even he needed sleep sometimes.

"I suppose I better put you back on land then?" Antonio felt his heart drop even as he asked it and then even more when Lovino nodded against his neck. He wasn't being left by the person he loved and he was ecstatic about that however…

He had been prepared to do a lot to keep him from leaving and the adrenaline that he had gathered had not diminished now that he knew he wouldn't have to do any of it. If anything he was feeling even more jittery than before. Yes, he could understand that Lovino wanted his sleep but wouldn't that sleep be a whole lot better if he had a warm body next to him? Wouldn't that sleep be a whole lot better if he had Antonio next to him?

Antonio grinned and started to swim towards the shore adding in random twirls and turns as he went causing Lovino to cuss at him. He had no idea if Lovino would agree to it but then he could always keep him out in the water a little longer until...

No. That would be wrong. Right? But Lovino was so awkward, surely that meant he should have some leverage. Besides he wasn't all fun and games, after all under the ocean he had a whole army waiting for his commands...

Antonio had skipped putting Lovino back on the slippery pier and stopped when they were a couple of metres away from the shore. He stared at Lovino until the boy coughed and looked away.

"What is it bastard?"

"I was wondering," Antonio ran his fingers across Lovino's shoulders savouring the fact that the boy was still clinging to him even though his feet were brushing against the floor. "Wouldn't it be great if we could sleep together tonight?"

Antonio braced himself for the resistance he was expecting, completely ready to swim them back out into the middle of the sea lest he should disagree. It never came though.

Lovino hesitated and looked out at the ocean. "I can't breathe underwater."

"Oh." Antonio breathed out and set him down in the water and began to laugh at the surprise on Lovino's face when the sea lapped gently against his stomach. "Silly~ you won't have to."

Lovino heard Antonio squealing something that sounded suspiciously like "Cute~" when he blushed in understanding.

"I don't know if you've noticed bastard but uh… I don't exactly possess your...um big freaking ugly muscles. Yeah them, mine are smaller and sexier. But not too small! You know just the right size. It's not my fault that yours are bulging and sex... and mine are just perfect. Hah actually you should be jealous of…yeah…" Lovino trailed off at the bemused look on Antonio's face and sighed. He was going to have to whack the bastard later when his arms didn't feel like spaghetti. "I can't carry you inside idiot."

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh." Antonio grinned and ruffled Lovino's hair. He didn't know what he did too deserve such a cute boy but he wasn't going to question it. His pout was way too adorable! "You would share your bed with a big fishy tail? Aw Lovi your so sweet!"

"Well what the hell are you talking about then asshole?"

Antonio grinned wider and Lovino knew he was in trouble. Before he could even curse Antonio kissed him. Just a simple brushing of lips, but Lovino couldn't breathe. He couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. It was as though all of the cells in his body had decided set off fireworks and with each explosion was a growing realisation that this was _right._ Without further thought, he tugged Antonio's soft curls and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. But Antonio chuckled against his lips and pulled away annoyingly out of reach.

"It's done Lovi~"

"We are most certainly not done you stupid bastard." He growled reaching out to pull him back. Seeing the tender and _absolutely smouldering_ look in Antonio's eyes made him hesitate. He stared in growing horror at Antonio's flushed cheeks and viciously rubbed his hand across his throbbing lips. "That did not just happen."

"Whatever you say mi amor." Antonio grinned and stood up, pulling a flustered Lovino to his feet.

"D-don't call me that, you stupid assh…" Lovino looked up at the man who was infuriatingly couple of inches taller than him and then looked down. He stared southwards for a while, his brain processing just exactly he was looking at. Lovino's blood rushed to his head and he shrieked trying to run away but two strong arms wrapped around his chest preventing his escape. "Sheesh Lovi. You're more freaked out at me having legs than you were at me having a tail."

"Nak...You stupid…it wasn't the legs…" Lovino coughed, his face completely crimson and forced himself to look Antonio in the eyes. "You're naked."

"Yes" Antonio nodded thoughtfully and leaned his head on Lovino's shoulder. "I guess I am."

They stood in silence for a moment before Lovino felt the man behind him stiffen.

"Oh it was…"

"Don't fucking say it."

"Don't you have one too?"

"Shut up. Please just shut up."

"Can I see it? It's only fair right, I mean you've seen mine and…Ow that was mean Lovi."

"I will kill you." Lovino tried to glare at him but found himself smiling instead. Stupid face. How was he meant to issue death threats if he was smiling as wide as the idiot?

Antonio laughed distracting him from his thoughts and scooped an arm underneath his legs and wrapped another behind his back. He ignored Lovino's shriek of protest and carried him up the steps of the pier and onto the cool sand, heading towards the beach house.

"Put me down idiot! What if you drop me?"

"I won't~"

"What if Feli see's your naked ass?"

"I'll shake it for him!"

"What if-"

"We're here Lovi."

Lovino looked at the door and then back at Antonio. He sighed, wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his head into his shoulder as if he could hide from the rest of the world there. "It's open stupid."

Antonio said nothing at Lovino cuddling into him but inside he was squealing. He shifted Lovino's weight too his right so he could open the door then practically skipped into the house nudging the door shut behind him. It wasn't all that hard, his little Lovi was as light as a pearl and as precious as one too. Said 'pearl' looked up from his shoulder and punched him hard until he yelped and let him down.

Lovino shushed him and tried to creep down the corridor but Antonio had to catch him a few times when he tripped over the carpet. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on the radiator and dried his hair before thrusting it at Antonio and quietly demanding that he dried himself before he entered his room. Of course it didn't matter that Lovino's clothes were sopping wet themselves and that he was leaving a trail of water wherever he went. Eventually Lovino opened a plain wooden door and disappeared into the room with Antonio following curiously.

The walls were a plain off-white colour and the room looked basic but when he looked closely he could see little splashes of Lovino's character. Such as the cute tomato shaped pillow sat cutely on the bed just waiting to be eate...

Hugged.

Waiting to be hugged.

Antonio inhaled deeply and smiled at the sweet smell that was undoubtedly Lovino.

Speaking of Lovi… He heard shuffling from the closet and realised with a blush that the boy was changing out of his soaking wet clothes clothes to dry himself.

He had to resist the urge to creep around the corner.

He had to.

It was an absolute no-no to peak on Lovino while he was getting changed, hoping to get a view of his cute ass...

Surely it would be fine if he took just a teeny weenie peak?

Antonio crept very carefully around the side of the wardrobe trying not to anticipate all the beautiful sights he was going to get to see. However a beast flew at his face as soon as he stuck his head around the corner and now he couldn't see anything at all.

Lovino snickered as Antonio struggled with the boxer shorts he'd thrown at his face, before taking pity on him and pulling them off.

"Put them on quick pervert."

"Ah thank you!" Antonio pouted when he saw Lovino was already full-clothed. Ah well there was always the morning~ Satisfied that the boxer shorts weren't going to come back to life to suffocate his face he pulled them on and was surprised to see that they actually fit him. He was a little bigger than his petit Lovi after all, with all of those 'bulging, sex...ugly muscles'. He grinned staring at the boxer shorts. "Lovi?"

"What is it now?"

"Are these yours?"

"Obviously." Lovino shuffled beneath the covers of the bed, blushing when he felt it creak underneath Antonio's weight. He tried not to squeak as Antonio hugged him from behind and pulled him against his chest.

"So that means you've worn them before right?" Antonio whispered in his ear causing him to shiver despite the heat. He continued, twirling a piece of Lovino's hair between his fingers. "That means I'm wearing something that your-"

Antonio was cut off when Lovino slammed the tomato pillow into his face. After licking it, and deciding he liked the taste of Lovino better Antonio pulled the pillow away and laughed.

He opened his eyes to see a glare that stopped his heart. Then Lovino was kissing him. It was so sweet. It was too much. It left him dizzy with a lack of breath. It was better than the kiss before because Lovino was kissing _him _and not the other way around. He growled against his lips but before he could deepen the sneaky kiss any further Lovino pulled back red-faced and smirking.

"Payback." He whispered.

Antonio wanted to pull him back and demand he continued what he started but he swallowed his desire when Lovino reached up and wrapped his arms around middle.

They laid listening to each other breathing, neither wanting to break the silence in case it shattered something that was too good to be true.

Lovino gave in first.

"When do you have to change back?" **_When are you leaving me? _**

"Whenever you want me to."

Lovino pulled away to look at him. That couldn't be right.

"Isn't there like a rule about midnight? Will I wake up to find you half fish?" _**Or gone? **_"Don't you have a life with all your freaking fishmen and fishwomen?"

Antonio squeezed him reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere Lovi."

"Your friends? Duties? Family?"

"I am the...the friend of the crown prince! Not very important at all, nobody will look for me," Antonio laughed a little forcefully and brushed a stray strand of Lovino's hair out of his face. "There is a big castle and coral fields and sea cumbers but we don't have any... I'll take you to see it one day. Besides they'll probably just think I drifted away in search of more tomatoes like last time..."

Lovino let out a breath of relief which turned into a yawn and lightly punched Antonio's arm. "Idiot. I can't breathe underwater."

Antonio listened fondly as Lovino yawned again. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach and cuddled back up to him. Antonio wanted to squeal out loud for the umpteenth time that night, but…that would wake him up. He felt Lovino's body moving as he breathed against his chest and his own eyes were getting heavier as a consequence.

He hugged the boy as hard as he dared and whispered. "I love you Lovino."

He almost jumped when Lovino cuddled further into his chest.

"I love you…too... Antonio."

He stared at Lovino as he slept and only realised he was smiling when his cheeks began to ache. The ache only hurt more when he realised that Lovino had actually said his real name.

"Sueños dulces mi amor." Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead and soon followed him into a deep peaceful sleep.

**- _A few hours later -_**

Feliciano smiled as he waited for the water to boil for his pasta. The sun was already high in the sky sending beams of yellow and orange through the windows to shine happily on his laptop. He knew it had been a good idea for him and Lovino to move house for a while but now he had a suspicious feeling that Lovino wasn't coming back with him. The laptop beeped as Ludwig sent him another message.

_**How is your brother doing?**_

His eyes slipped down to the puddles of water on the floor as he remembered what he'd seen when he'd gone to wake Lovino up for breakfast. He giggled as his brother's loud voice drifted down to the kitchen.

"Stupid pervert! What are you doing? I'm trying to get dressed."

"You love me Lovi~ You love me! You love me! You lovvvveeee me!"

"Get the hell off me you twitter-pated ass."

Feliciano grinned and typed back: _**I think he's going to be just fine.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Spanish:**  
><strong>_**Mi amor**_ - My love  
><em><strong>Sueños d<em><strong>ulces <strong>_**_- Sweet dreams


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Finding Nemo~**

**A.N:** This was supposed to be a oneshot but... ah I guess I just got inspired :)

P.s: This is actually my first attempt at romance/fluff, so I hope I'm not letting you down too badly. The truth is my speciality is horror. I am truly in awe of all you romance writers out there. It is easier to write stabbing than it is kissing. Way easier O_o

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

He knew they were going to find him. It was only a question of time before they tracked him down, but after a few precious months with Lovino he had simply stopped thinking about it. It was all too easy to forget about his other life and his old identity.

To Lovino he wasn't a person to be worshipped and feared. He was just Antonio. It was so simple, beautifully simple. In Atlantis he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed just _being _Antonio. But now his days were filled with laughter, tomatoes and Lovino. What more could he want? Even when the boy left to go to work (aka: managed to distract Antonio long enough to escape from his embrace) he would spend the hours before he returned dwelling on Lovino's rising confidence or cooking them food or replaying certain _activities_ over and over in his head. Antonio loved those days but the nights were always his favourite.

Every night he held Lovino close, stroking his hair, his skin, his everything. Making Lovino blush a dark crimson as if it was a secret offering to the Gods, thanking them for sending him the only thing he needed to survive. When he was sure Lovino was fast asleep he would slip down and lay next to his chest for hours just to feel the steady beat of his heart.

He gladly lived and breathed every moment for him. Even when they did the same things over and over, somehow they managed to feel newer and more exciting every time they did them.

But when he waltzed into Lovino's bedroom, the dreamlike quality of the past months crashed to the floor and left him with a stark reminder of reality. And as Lovino would say, reality's a bitch.

He crept back very carefully towards the door, staring at the objects on Lovino's desk as if he could make them disappear. There was no ignoring the cold dread that was creeping up his spine. He wanted to hide it all from Lovino, to shelter him from the past and never let him know. It would be so easy to simply get rid of this and hope that no more came. His hands twitched at his sides as if preparing themselves for the task but it was useless. He had a duty, a responsibility. People were reliant on him, though he didn't ask or even want it, he owed it to them to at least find out what was happening, and after all it could be good news.

Antonio had always been an optimist but he had a sinking feeling that the probability of getting good news was about the same as Lovino giving him a tomato themed strip-tease. Both were -_extremely-_ pleasant to think about but neither was very likely to happen.

...

Especially the strip tease…

Antonio had no idea you could even do _that _with a tomato. He wasn't sure it was possible. No he was certain it wasn't. Then again Lovino was _very _flexible…

A loud cheep rudely roused Antonio from his red coloured thoughts and brought back once again to reality.

"Well I thought it was cute." He glared at the white bird on the table when it sneezed as if disgusted. "He happens to look very dashing in red actual-"

Unsteady footsteps thumped across the wooden floor outside of the room. "Who the fuck are you talking to? You ruined my siesta you jerk!"

Antonio stared at the bird. The bird stared back. That moment Antonio could have sworn he saw it smirk at him.

"Lovi, you don't have a bird cage do you?"

There was a pause in the footsteps before they continued quicker than before but just as clumsy.

"What the fuck-?"

Antonio winced as he heard Lovino stumble into a wall, the sound startled the bird so much that it sprang into the air chirping loudly and flying circles around his head.

He had been joking when he asked for the bird cage, just something to wind the little bird up but now with it flying around his head and screaming into his ear, it sounded like a pretty good plan. He glanced around the room looking for anything remotely cage like, as the benefits weighed up in his head. After all if little Pierre didn't return then how could Francis know that his message was delivered? He couldn't, which meant that Antonio would be assumed to know none the wiser about the state of Atlantis, be it good or bad and no news is good news right?

Antonio laughed when his gaze drifted to a laundry basket. Perfect.

Ducking out of the way of the frantic flapping, he stretched his arm out to the make-shift cage, convinced that his plan was utterly foolproof. What with Pierre distracted he wouldn't even notice what was happening until it was too late. However Antonio had not taken Lovino into consideration and that was his downfall.

As soon as Lovino had pulled himself up and spewed sufficient curses at the walls for being too close together, he hurried to his bedroom.

One look at the bird was all it took before he wailed and threw himself at Antonio's back. Of course he should have slammed the door there and then and left Antonio up to his shenanigans with the _fucking flying vampirish rat_, but some illogical impulse told him he'd be safer hiding behind something warm and soft and with the couch being in the other room he really had no choice but to resort to hugging the guts out of the bastard.

Of course this meant that Antonio's mission had been abandoned. How could he possibly hope to go on, when he could feel Lovino's face rubbing against his shirt, or even worse (_better)_ feel the warm shuddering against his back. The mere _thought _of Lovino hugging him willingly was enough to send tingles scorching down his spine.

He could only smile dreamily and lean back into the hug, wondering what he'd done to deserve such an unusual display of affection. Sure he'd made Churros this morning and Lovino had been _this _close to admitting they didn't taste half bad but then he always made churros on a Tuesday and-

"Get it out, get it out, get it out!"

"Eh? But Lovi that's not what you were saying last ni-"

Pierre let out a very annoyed chirp and Lovino squeaked and tried to bury his face further into Antonio's back.

Ah. The bird and its delivery. He'd forgotten about them.

He frowned as it occurred to him that Lovino wasn't hugging him out of affection but once again out of fear, just like when they were in the ocean. **_It was still a hug__._** It appeared that his lover was afraid of birds. _**Could be another excuse**__. _Or mail but Antonio had a feeling it was the former. _**When are you going to get this chance again?**_ That was kind of...odd. _**Not as odd as Lovi initiating something.**_ Being afraid of birds. _**It's not like the bird will be able to tell anyone**__._ Not as odd as being afraid of mail because that would just be strange. **The mail won't tell either~** Or would it? _**Does Lovi know where his hands are brushing?**_ He supposed that he was pretty afraid of reading that letter and... And this wasn't _**working**_.

He shook his head and desperately tried to focus on something else, something that wasn't the _sexy Italian _behind him who was _clinging to him with a need that could only be fulfilled by-_ NO! Antonio glared at Pierre as if it were his fault that his mind was in the gutter. He was only being hugged because of fear and nothing more. He was being hugged for security, for comfort, for...

_Oh God. _He could feel _that _pressed against the back of his legs. He gulped as his eyes found their way back to Lovino, who was all hot and flustered against his back and making little noises of fear which sounded convincingly like the _other _noises.

Why wasn't he ravaging his lover right now?

Lovino chose that moment to release his body and stumble backwards with a loud sigh.

"Thank fuck for that."

Antonio blinked from the loss of heat. Lovino's cheeks were bone white without even the faintest dash of red. He coughed feeling guilty and more than a little flustered. Sometimes he wondered who was really the 'oblivious' one.

It was then as he was trying to settle his mind, which was a little easier now that Lovino wasn't clinging to him, that he noticed the lack of annoying chirping sounds. He turned blankly towards the window to see a little white dot in the distance.

"Oh." Antonio leant against the wall and exhaled loudly.

"Why the fuck was that _thing_ in here? Did you leave the window open again? It isn't going to come back is it?"

Antonio shook his head, eyeing Lovino curiously. He was staring to breath more evenly now but he was still staring at the window as if he expected the bird to change its mind and come hurdling back into the room.

"Don't like birds?"

Lovino shuddered. "Somewhere out there, there's a chick with my name on its hit list."

"Eh? A chick?"

Lovino ignored him and darted over to the desk. "What's this?"

He was pointing to a soggy looking piece of paper. The same wet piece of paper that Pierre had been sent to deliver to him. There was no choice now the bird was gone, he was going to have to look at it and find out the bad news.

Antonio walked up to the desk, glaring at the salty smelling envelope and wishing that it would just disappear or disintegrate or _something._ When it didn't he sighed and resigned himself to opening it. Inside, as expected was a letter but as he pulled it out something heavier dropped down and clattered against the floor with a loud jangle.

Antonio watched in shock as the small bangle wobbled to a stop.

There was no way it was... Was it? He scooped the piece of jewellery off the floor and cradled it to his chest before returning to the letter with a new interest. Maybe it wasn't bad news after all.

Lovino leaned towards him, torn between curiosity and not looking like he gave a damn. He came to a compromise and instead glared at the ripped envelope, trying to figure out how the hell it had magically appeared on his desk or rather whether his brain would explode when Antonio offered him some, no doubt, ridiculously sappy filled explanation as to how merman have secret ways of teleporting mail. It was when he decided that he really didn't want to know that he noticed the growing grin on Antonio's face.

This could not be good.

"What is it?" Screw indifference. He'd know that grin anywhere, just call him the freaking grin whisperer, it wouldn't be far from the truth. That ridiculous -_ly adorable-_ curl of Antonio's lips could only mean one thing: He was planning something extremely idiotic.

"Oi goofball, what did the letter say?"

Antonio smiled wider and delivered the blow. "I'm going to Atlantis~"

Lovino almost laughed. He could have sworn the bastard had said he was going back to the stupid underwater land. His hearing must still be messed up from the bird, that or he was actually in the middle of his siesta right now.

He didn't laugh though, because it all felt too real. It was real.

Antonio was finally leaving him. Up and out just like that. The fucking letter was probably from his underwater lover, telling him that he was forgiven and could come back now. What the hell did Lovino have to offer that was better than a freaking tail?

The most supernatural thing about him was his hair curl and though Antonio was often amused by it, he'd been warned it was severely off limits.

He was going to be left for some stupid fish damn it!

After all this time of the stupid bastard assuring him he wasn't going anywhere and practically _bawling _his eyes out every time Lovino _dared _to leave the house to go to work, he was just going to leave just like that with only a stupid squiggly line as compensation?

Didn't he mean anything to the fucker at all?

He could imagine it now: "Bye Lovi~ It's been fun but I'm going back to my bitches now! Oh but make sure you leave your window open and sleep naked just in case I want to come back~"

"Fuck that." Lovino growled, surprising them both when he pushed the dazed merman onto the bed and leant over him. "You're not leaving me that easily."

"Leave you bu-"

"Shut up Antonio." Why the hell was the man still smiling? He was meant to be trembling in ...in fear! Or at least awed by his manliness or something. "It's your fault I'm not in Italy with Feli, so you have to take fucking responsibility, understand?"

"Loud and clear" Antonio purred and grasped his wrists to pull him closer.

Suddenly, as Antonio held him in place with one hand, and began to remove his t-shirt with the other, he didn't feel quite so confident.

What the hell happened?

One minute he was being all, 'Me man. You no leave' and then the next Antonio had managed to find a way to take complete control of the situation. Stupid fuckhead. Couldn't he even _pretend_ to be submissive?

Apparently not. By some grace of the God (of tomatoes) he managed to wretch his wrists out of Antonio's hand and scamper across to the other side of the room and glare at him from what he deemed was a safe distance. Being mad at someone was much easier when they weren't trying to undress you.

"Start talking bastard. What was the letter about and why the hell is somebody sending you, of all people, jewellery."

Antonio stopped pouting and gasped as if he'd forgotten the bangle. He picked it up from the bed and held it out. "Do you like it?"

Lovino glared at it with ill-concealed dislike. It wasn't the worse piece of jewellery he'd seen, well honestly it wasn't like anything he'd ever since. It looked pretty expensive which just raised further questions about why somebody gave it to Antonio of all people, with his short attention span he would probably just lose it. He supposed that that intricate web of patterns carved onto the thin piece of metal might have been rather pretty, elegant even.

Maybe if somebody hadn't sent it to _his _idiot he might have actually liked it.

…

Wait a second.

…His idiot?

What the fuck did Antonio slip into his churros?

"I'm going back to Atlantis and you're coming with me~"

Lovino didn't know but clearly the idiot must have slipped some in his own churros too because he _still _couldn't get it into his thick skull that Lovino couldn't breathe underwater.

He leant back against the wall, keeping a cautious eye on Antonio as he _flounced _over to him.

"And I bet the fucking bangle will let me breath underwater."

Lovino was surprised when Antonio's mouth changed into a little'o' shape and then just as quickly transformed into a sly cat-like smile.

"Ah Lovi, you're so clever," He closed the distance between them and took Lovino's hand. "That's _exactly _what it's for. Sure it is ahaha~"

Clearly all attempts at teaching Antonio sarcasm had been wasted. But if that bangle really did let him breath underwater then Antonio wasn't running away from him at all.

He was just taking him to visit his homeland.

...homesea?

Either or, it meant that he wasn't being abandoned after all. The bastard wasn't actually being a bastard.

Antonio squeezed his hand, cutting off his speculations. Lovino noticed that he wasn't smiling now. It looked a bit like he was actually (somebody grab a camera) nervous.

The thought of Antonio being nervous only served to unsettle Lovino and make him nervous as well. If Antonio, of all people, was actually deciding that something mattered enough that he had to worry about it then that thing must be monumentous to everybody else. Like the end of the world or some shit like that.

"W...what?"

He swore if Antonio was just worried about their tomato plants he was going to kill them all. Well not really, but he'd at least hide them for a bit.

The cool metal of the bangle brushed against the top of his hand as Antonio shivered. He looked up at Lovino as if he were trying to send him a message that he couldn't be verbalised. He looked so fragile at that moment Lovino thought he was going to blow away in the breeze.

"Do you accept?"

Despite everything his voice was still strong and steady. Steady enough that Lovino's breath caught and his cheeks practically burned his face. He didn't have the faintest clue what Antonio was talking about but he knew the answer. Must have been the churros.

"I do."

It had come out naturally but Lovino clasped a hand over his mouth in horror at the two words. He hadn't meant it to come out like...like _that._

But then Antonio wouldn't notice. He didn't notice anything after all.

The way those green eyes blazed into his own and pinned him to the spot told him that Antonio had most definitely noticed it. He could sense no more nervousness on Antonio's side and the smile that spread across his face like wild-fire, forced Lovino's temperature up from hot to sweltering.

The bangle was cool against his skin as Antonio pushed it past his hand and watched it intently as it settled on his wrist.

Was that it? All that fuss just to say that he would wear a freaking bangle to stop himself from drowning? Antonio was going to pay for that later.

"You do realise that even if I can breathe underwater you're going to have to do all the swimming righ-Ow!" The bangle let out a pulse of coldness before shrinking to sit snugly just below his wrist bone. Lovino poked the metal and tried to pull it off but though it wasn't digging into his skin it refused to budge.

"It's stuck." he said dumbly.

Antonio brushed his fingers against his mouth, smiling at the stuttering in response.

"That just means its working mi amor. You don't want it falling off when we're underwater do you? Then I'd have to give you air through kisses~" Antonio looked at him mischievously. "Unless that's what you want."

"Shut it bastard." He abandoned his attempts to remove the bangle and stared out of the window, towards the ocean. What the hell was he getting himself into? "When do we leave?"

"Now~"

"What?"

Before Lovino had time to run away, Antonio wrapped an arm around his waist and opened the window of the bedroom as wide as it would go. He had never been so grateful that Lovino's bedroom was on the ground floor.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Antonio grinned at him before picking the struggling Lovino up, jumping out of the window and sprinting to the ocean like there was no tomorrow.

**xXx Fusosososo xXx**

A streak of bright green broke through the waves as Antonio flicked his tail through the water. He smiled brightly at the boy attached to his chest and resisted the urge to cuddle his head. It was just like having a backwards backpack, but more warm and feisty!

"Come on Lovi~ It isn't that bad."

Water swelled around them, gently lapping at the boy cradled into his chest. Despite the ocean's docile mood, Lovino would not let go. It didn't seem like he was ever going to get used to the ocean. Antonio could honestly say he didn't mind. Actually his favourite part of being in water was that Lovino hugged him without any effort or prompting on his part. At every little breeze that past them, the grip would tighten and send a shipload of warmth swirling inside of him.

"Shut up and swim fish boy." Lovino replied through gritted teeth.

Antonio simply laughed and did just that. They, or rather Antonio had been swimming above water for about 10 minutes but already the shoreline had been out of view for what seemed like an age, despite Antonio pushing them forward at a leisurely pace.

It was nice to go slow and just feel the water pouring down over his scales and rolling off the edge of his tail. There was also something that he hadn't mentioned that he needed to think about. There was something in the letter Francis had sent that he didn't quite understand. Or rather he didn't understand most of the letter at all. His friend had a habit of writing something seemingly innocuous but actually had a more complex meaning underneath it.

His only consolation was that if Francis was writing to him and using Pierre then nothing too bad could have been happening. After all he would never risk his precious bird. But then he'd sent _that _over as well, and though Antonio had been all too happy to have it, it was far too precious a thing to send over by airmail.

The bangle on Lovino's wrist was really the reason he was going back to Atlantis. He had to find out what was wrong, or if there was nothing then he, at the very least had to show them Lovino, especially considering the circumstances they were now in. Though what he was looking forward to most was showing his cute bad-mouthed little Lovi the Kigndom~

"Oi bastard, you've been swimming in circles for the past five minutes. You're making me dizzy."

"Oh! We're here."

Lovino reluctantly pulled his head from Antonio's neck to examine their surroundings. Or rather their lack of surroundings.

Cool pearl-like water rippled out around them, so vast that there was nothing but a few dusty clouds on the horizon. No visible landmarks or rocks, just the unblemished ocean as it breathed around them.

Lovino paled and clutched Antonio's wet skin in fear. When they were moving it had been okay. They had a purpose. Antonio was pushing them both forwards through the surging waves, all Lovino needed to do was hold on.

He looked down at the cool depths and realised, feeling sick to his stomach that despite the crystal clear water, they were out so far that the bottom wasn't visible. And they were going to have to dive down to that bottom.

He was going to have to be underneath the water with needle-toothed sharks that were waiting to sink their jaws into his skin and drag him around before they snatched at his stringy flesh, each fighting over his body.

But that wouldn't be as bad as the octopus that would wrap its billowing tentacles around his body, like thousands of watery snakes, slithering around his ribcage, his legs, his wrists and slowly snapping every bone it could before a tentacle ghosted up to his neck and squeezed it until his eyes bulged out of their sockets and exploded into the sea.

And that was without the string-like monsters that were so tiny they could flit through his ears and into his body, moving so close to the surface that he could see them surging around underneath his skin, eating his body while he watched helplessly. Or they could go to his brain and munch on the soft muscle and leaving him in utter agony as he slowly painfully lost his mind...

"I can't do this." He whimpered looking Antonio straight in the eyes and trying not to burst into tears. "Take me back."

"But Lovi, it's right under here."

"Please." He breathed in and out slowly trying to dissipate his growing panic. He needed to be out of the water this second; he didn't even think he would be able to hold on until Antonio shipped him back to land. If he stayed out here any longer his flesh was going to expand and start to break off under Antonio's fingernails like gooey bread.

Was that a bunch of seaweed that just brushed past his leg or the slick slimy body of a sea slug? He grasped at the strong arm around his waist desperately trying to contain his fear. "Please. Please, take me back!"

Antonio stared at the frightened boy in his arms. Sweat rolled down his body despite the cold of the ocean, his eyes were clamped shut and he was making desperate quiet noises. The merman's heart swelled up with guilt as he started to realise the full extent of Lovino's fear. He knew the boy was afraid of a lot of things but Lovino always managed to get through it. Even though he might not realise it, he was stronger than he thought and Antonio admired him for that.

This fear though seemed to be deeper, more instinctive. It was something that Antonio could help him with. Would help him with, until he saw that there was nothing to be afraid of. At least when they were together.

"I've got you Lovi." Antonio began to rock them gently back and forth in the water. "Nothing is going to hurt you. We're alone out here, mi amor. Just me and you."

Lovino forced himself to open his eyes and take a peak around. The water on the surface was rather still but...

He'd seen the documentaries. Heck he'd seen _Finding Nemo_, and the murky depths of the ocean were going to be squirming with things that wanted to kill him.

"Just me and you? No large ugly mass of fat, with glassy doll eyes and chainsaw teeth?" Lovino let out a short hysterical laugh and looked at Antonio wildly. "I bet there are piranha around here aren't there? I bet there's some sort of trap to keep people out of your little underwater land. It's an octopus isn't it? Please don't say it's an octopus!"

Lovino screamed as a large tail flicked against his legs. He knew it was Antonio's. It wasn't slimy like a fish, just soft and wet but he couldn't stop the onslaught of salty tears running down his face to mix with the even saltier ocean. Out of the corner of his eye he could see shadowy objects flickering under the water at random. Here was an ominous splash, and there was something that looked like a fin and there...

Seeing Lovino's terror increasing Antonio did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him, fierce but controlled trying to convey through touch what he couldn't through words. As soon as Lovino's stiff arms moved around his neck and the boy leaned into the kiss, he pulled back and gave him a stare than sent shivers down his spine. "This is _my _ocean Lovino. _Mine. _There is nothing here that would even dare to _look_ at you, let alone touch you. I swear I'll protect you. Do you trust me?"

To his surprise Lovino found himself nodding. The fear didn't go away but neither did Antonio. And maybe, just maybe he believed him. Besides, he thought relaxing into Antonio's arms, it couldn't be that bad. It was where Antonio had come from after all and surely nothing that made such a high pedigree of lovable idiots could be that scary.

Yeah, he bet the octopuses, if there even were any, were just like balloons with more than one string. They were probably multi-coloured and ate rainbows and candy clouds. The sharks were probably like sea versions of pink sparkly ponies, what with all manners of muscular mermen riding them whilst playing water polo with their English accents.

Pip pip, tally ho and lardie da, sharkie number one!

...

Seriously what the hell did Antonio put in his churros?

"Are you okay now?"

Lovino gave him a shaky nod. Antonio smiled, no traces of his earlier seriousness. As he tightened his grip around Lovino, alerting him that -_oh crap, _he wasn't ready for this- they were about to dive, something stirred in Lovino's memory.

"How can it be your ocean if you're just the prince's friend? Surely it would be his ocean right?"

Antonio smiled wider. "Hold your breath and shut your eyes Lovi, we're going under~"

Lovino did as he was told and seconds later all questions were erased from his mind as water rushed past his head at a speed he didn't think was possible. He held onto Antonio for dear life, his lungs burning from lack of air. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath but his head was feeling dizzy already and the harsh salty water had poured into his ears and up his nose and he could feel his grip on Antonio loosening and he was so sure at that moment, despite Antonio's reassurances, that he was going to die...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A.N:** Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story: ILY ;A; You have no idea how happy you make me! Whenever I get stuck for inspiration I just read over your reviews and then *Kabluey!* I can write again. These chapters (literally) wouldn't exist without you~

Oh, there is at least one thing in here which seems to _blatantly _contradict something in the last chapter. Let's just say that it is meant to be there and will be explained later~ Well ish :/

No Antonio viewpoint in this chapter I'm afraid but I (tried) to put some more fluff in it so all is forgiven?

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

Dying wasn't hard. It wasn't much of anything really.

All he knew was the soothing darkness that surrounded him. Utterly black, as if nothing had ever existed and yet he could sense something stirring in the shadows. Perhaps it was a reaper or an angel come to take him to his final destination. He found, without surprise that he didn't really give a shit. Before this, he could remember water rushing around him, freezing his heart and numbing his body. And fear. Lots of fear.

But in this place there was nothing to fear. There was nothing but warmth. He supposed it might have been the gateway to hell opening up to claim its new victim but it wasn't 'I'm going to melt your face off' boiling or even hot. It was comfortable and safe.

He would have laughed if he could have. All his life he'd thought he'd been afraid of death and now it was here, he felt safe in its strong grasp. Typical of him to realise too late that it was life and not death that he'd been afraid of. That didn't matter now though, he just had to relax and let his soul drift into unconsciousness where everything could be safe and warm forever.

"Wak... eeassee..."

A warbled noise smashed through the peace and began to shake the dark around him. Was some idiot trying to bring him back? Couldn't he even die in peace? It wasn't like he had anything to live for. Everything was just a meaningless pile of events stacked up on top of each other, wobbling and waiting to smash to the ground.

A weird sensation shot through him, the feeling of his chest rising and falling. But he wasn't breathing. Something unbearably hot pressed against his lips and forced air into his body. What the hell? He didn't want any fucking air, he just wanted to sleep.

"Wake up. Please wake up."

He wanted to tell the voice to go fuck the hell off or else he'd come back to life just to smash its stupid owners head in. It was disturbing his damn peaceful mood, he was meant to be calm. His soul was meant to smile down at whoever was with him and tell them softly that it would all be okay, before he departed into the next world. Instead he was feeling especially grouchy at the familiar voice. He couldn't even work out who the hell cared enough about him to try and wake him up.

He couldn't remember. Hell he could barely remember his own name let alone anything else. It was useless. They should just let him die alrea-

"Lovino." A choked sob echoed through the darkness, bringing light with it wherever it bounced. "Please wake up, please!"

Antonio? It was Antonio.

Of course. What the hell was he doing lying down and waiting to die? There weren't any hot... stupid annoying mermen in death and if there weren't then how the fuck was he going to kick Antonio's ass for being such a bastard?

Something burned inside his chest as the soft hot object -lips, they were lips- pushed against his mouth again.

He had to breathe. It was the only way, the bastard couldn't always do it for him. But how was he supposed to do it again? The more he thought about breathing the harder his lungs began to burn, until they began to scream as if fire was melting them down. Oh God, it was all too much. What he wouldn't give just to go back and crawl into the safe peaceful darkness once more. But he had to... he just had to...

Breathe.

Lovino took a big wheezing gasp of air. Then coughed and spluttered, salty water spilling out of the sides of his mouth. In a panic he tried to pull himself up, greedily gulping as much oxygen as his blistered throat could handle. His body swayed, only held up by the arms that had been around him all along.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe? Does it hurt anywhere?" Antonio spoke too fast to give him a chance to reply. His hands drifted all over Lovino's body as though he was trying to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. Finally he looked up and all Lovino could see was the fear in his eyes. "I thought you were going to die."

"Fu...astad..." What the hell was up with his voice? He sounded like he'd just been for a thousand mile sprint or something. Why the hell was he all floppy too? And why did it feel like somebody was smashing his brain against a damn wall? "Ha...happ..." He coughed and tried again to make his tongue do what he wanted. "Wha...happened?"

Antonio squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry Lovi. You... it was my fault. I should have gone faster. Should have held on tighter."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. Whenever he winced in pain, Antonio would reach out to him and then falter before dropping his hand and look away guiltily. There was something the bastard wasn't telling him.

"So... you almost drowned me?" His throat felt a little raw, as if he'd swallowed a lot of sea water but at least he didn't sound like a drugged up whale anymore.

"No it wasn't..." Antonio sighed and pulled Lovino closer. "I just wanted to make it less scary for you."

It was a lie. He knew it was a lie. He could remember the water rushing past him, Antonio holding on to him and racing down and down. He'd panicked. That's what had happened. All he'd thought about was getting back to the surface, away from the bottom of the ocean, away from the person who was taking him there.

He'd taken Antonio by surprise. Head butted him and then as soon as those arms had faltered, pushed himself away and struggled with the current as it threw him back and forth. He'd opened his eyes in a panic only to see blurry darkness all around him, enough to make him let out the breath he was holding and quickly try to breathe it back in again. His lungs filled with water and the last thing he could remember was Antonio reaching towards him and tugging him downwards as quickly as possible.

It was his own fault and not Antonio's. He had to wonder why the merman was trying to protect him from something like that but it was better than admitting he was afraid.

Antonio pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. Lovino could practically feel his guilt rolling off him, heck it was written all over his face. He could see the sadness in his dull eyes, the worry and tension knotted into his stiff shoulders, the soft controlled way he stroked his cheeks in an unnecessary apology.

"Just look at it this way," He couldn't let the merman blame himself for something that was Lovino's fault. Even so, he wouldn't admit to his fear right now, even if it was painfully obvious. "at least the sparkly sharks didn't get me."

"Lovino. Sharks do not sparkle." Antonio took his hands with the upmost seriousness. "That would be dolphins."

A bubbling sound escaped from his lips that startled Antonio into scooting backwards. Lovino only laughed harder at the confusion on his face and then even more as his giggles echoed around them. It really wasn't that funny but he was just so glad to be out of the water. It was like somebody had lifeted a huge weight off shoulders and now he couldn't stop laughing. It really didn't help when Antonio tilted his head to the side, looking much like an inquisitive puppy. He was surprised he wasn't wagging his tail or something.

That image really wasn't helping him to stop laughing. He clutched his sides trying to regain control of his giggles. Antonio was staring at him like he didn't know whether to join in or to go grab a doctor.

Not that he was going to find a doctor down here.

His laughter dissipated as he finally started to pay attention to the dimly lit cavern Antonio had brought him to. Walls, dark with water, scaled clumsily up to meet each other in a dome shape above their heads. He was sitting on a small patch of wet sand and shells, to the left there were big rocks piled next to each other. Behind Antonio was a misty pool of water, which rippled as the end of his tail dipped teasingly into the edge.

Antonio still had his tail? Lovino leaned closer realising that all he'd ever really seen of the tail was a glistening shock of green moving through the water. He'd never seen it on land. Never expected it to be so... so pretty.

His eyes travelled down to Antonio's stomach, the point where his tanned skin paled and merged with the green. He reached forwards and ran his fingers down Antonio's soft skin to the rougher but impossibly smooth scales. The tail twitched against his hands, muscles rippling beneath its glistening surface, a mere reminder of the strength such beauty possessed. For once Lovino didn't feel embarrassed for admitting something about Antonio being beautiful. The scales glimmered beneath his fingertips, iridescent in the shadowy light. The tips of the tail lifted out of the pool at his gaze, looking as fragile as a dancers dress and every bit as graceful as its wearer. Warm water spilled down it and trickled over Lovino's fingers before dropping onto the sand with little gasps.

Careful fingers tilted his head up and a deeper more passionate green demanded his attention. The hushed sounds of the cave seemed to disappear, leaving only the sound of their breathing. A hand slipped into his own, caressing it, claiming it. Antonio's fingers brushed against his cheek in soft, loving strokes that increased the growing ache in his chest.

Lips whispered something lost among the beating of his heart, before brushing against his own. A hot wet tongue trailed across his bottom lip before sliding into his mouth, bringing with it the combined taste of sugar and salt. His back brushed against a cool rock as Antonio leaned against him. Water seeped from his curly hair onto Lovino's cheeks, running down them like delicate tears. Shells scraped softly across his palms as he leant back into the sand.

Lovino moved instinctively towards the heat of the other body. Hands thrown around his middle and lips veering off to the side intent on sucking the sweet skin of the merman's neck. His tongue darted out like it had a mind of its own, dipping into the hollow of Antonio's collar bone before he scraped his teeth against the spot and...

Antonio pulled away from him with a chuckle. "I'm guessing you're okay now?"

Lovino would have glared at him but he was too busy trying to slow down his racing heart. He must have been a mess. Hair sticking up at weird angles from the water, body stiff with frustration and trying to fight his mind which was telling him to just grab the tease already and just take what he wanted. As if to rub it in his face the merman couldn't have looked better. The faint light falling on his face just right as he stretched his lean body upwards on his newly transformed feet and...

Oh... Oh crap.

Lovino covered his eyes, cursing Antonio for his complete lack of self-consciousness. Not that he had any need to be self-conscious with a body like that. Slowly, he peaked through his fingers to look at Antonio's supple bod- To make sure nothing crept up on the idiot from behind! The merman reached into a gap between two rocks and pulled out a pair of trousers from the hole, reminding him once again NOT to look down lest Antonio should see his steaming red cheeks of... of disgust! And mistake it for something else which he absolutely did not feel at all.

Was it just him or were his excuses starting to sound lamer and lamer? Fucking Antonio messing with his head.

He forced his thoughts to something else that the trousers had reminded him of. Between the bastard throwing him mercilessly into the harsh, unforgiving ocean and almost drowning, he hadn't exactly had time to change clothes himself. As a result his shirt and trousers were now both cold and heavy, clinging to his feverish skin.

Would Antonio even notice if he stripped? Maybe not if he was in this mood, but then even if he did there was nothing to change into and he'd kill himself before he walked around naked with a bunch of perverted fish hea-

Lovino sneezed loudly and cursed underneath his breath when it echoed around the carven getting higher pitched with each repetition.

Feet skittered nimbly over the rocks as Antonio ran back to him.

"Ah Lovi I'm so sorry! I didn't think."

He was fully trousered -thank fuck for that- but now Lovino had to desperately try not to look at the bare chest in front of his face which was gently rising and falling. He couldn't stop thinking that it was the same beautiful work of… The same ugly bulging muscle mass that he'd been clinging to the _whole way_. He seriously had to stop eating Antonio's churros, they must have been messing up his body. He'd seen that same chest plenty of times before, but now in the dark light of the cave, both of them dripping wet and breathing heavily, he just wanted to throw himself against Antonio and never let go.

It didn't help his flustered mind when Antonio started to unbutton his shirt. Fingers moving deftly over the fabric and brushing against his shaking body as they worked. Maybe he had finally decided to stop being a _fucking tease_ and start playing fair for once.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly shivering underneath his touch. The rocks were starting to dig into his back and he wondered how uncomfortable it would be to... to _carry on_. Maybe they could move to the water, were it was softer and every splash, every _noise_ they made would be echoed back to them over and over…

"I think you have a fever Lovi, you're really red." Antonio pressed a palm to his sticky forehead and then another to his chest. "Mmm, but you're hot all over. Not sure whether that's good or bad."

It took him longer than it should have to realise that Antonio was not making fun of him and the look he was being sent was one of worry and not... not anything else.

"Blame your fucking churros." He couldn't really say blame your fucking ability to make everything seem ridiculously sex... Idiotic. Damn those thoughts were like ninjas just trying to infect him with feelings that he didn't want.

A cold rock pressed against his bare skin notifying him that while he was distracted Antonio had used his magical 'anti-clothes' ability to rid him of his shirt. The semi-naked bastard was leaning over him, ready to poke his cheeks with his finger. Damn it, it wasn't his fault at _all. _Anybody with eyes_- _No. Anybody with _feeling _would be having those types of thoughts right now. It was all Antonio's fault for being so damn hot, loving and _naked._

See! That was where the thought ninjas came from! The bastard had already infected Lovino with his rays of perversion and had merrily _caressed _his mind into the gutter.

Lovino was just about ready to chop Antonio's fucking hand off when he began to stroke his shoulder, but the regret in his eyes stopped him short. He felt the fingers ghosting across the length of his back and then drop down as they followed a line that Lovino couldn't see. It was an action he had grown used to but he still couldn't stop himself trying to move further back to stop Antonio from seeing the long ugly scar that his fingers were following.

"I wish I'd been there." Antonio stopped trailing the scar and kissed the top of Lovino's shoulder right at the start of the closed up wound. Lovino closed his eyes, reminded of the first night Antonio had seen it.

**xXxXxXx**

He had always changed behind the door of the closet to purposely stop him from seeing it but Antonio had no idea what the words 'Privacy' and 'Fuck off' meant. It hadn't taken him very long -barely a day- to get to Lovino before he'd finished getting dressed. The smile dropped off his face so fast that Lovino had sworn he'd heard it smash to the floor, in its place Antonio's mouth had curled into a thin serious line. Lovino had tried to run away but the merman had seized his waist and stared at his back while he struggled.

"Where did you get this?" Antonio asked quietly but it had scared him more than if the merman had started shouting at him. He could remember feeling the arm around his waist tighten when he began to cry and for a short moment he had been sure that Antonio was going to hit him.

Instead he found himself being hugged and after his tears ran out he told Antonio everything he knew about the scar. Which was absolutely nothing at all. He had no recollection of doing anything to gain such a long deep wound. He knew he hadn't had it at some point but all he remembered was staring into a mirror and hazily accepting its existance. He didn't know why he'd cried but somehow thinking about the abomination on his back had always brought back bad feelings.

For once the merman had listened to his every word, not interrupting until the very end of his rambling. Then he had leant over Lovino's shoulder and placed a kiss at the place where the scar began and then slowly began to work his way down Lovino's spine following the length of the scar.

Startled that anybody would even touch the angry pink of the mottled skin, he'd quietly asked what the _fuck _he thought he was doing.

"Kissing it better." Antonio whispered before pressing his lips back to Lovino's skin.

Ever since that night, Anotonio had made a habit of leaving a long trail of hot kisses along the old wound. Trying to, Lovino suspected, make him feel less self-conscious about it. He couldn't say it hadn't worked a little but something about the scar made him want to forget it was ever there.

**xXxXxXx**

"If I had been there" Antonio repeated, regaining Lovino's attention. "I would have protected you."

"Fucks sake bastard, I probably just fell on an umbrella or something." Lovino pushed him away and with it tried to push away his feelings and focus on the present. It was cold in the carven and although he much preferred it in here to underwater it was still pretty creepy. "Where the fuck are we anyhow?"

"Didn't I tell you Lovi? This is the Underwater Land! This is the entrance to Atlantis~"

Ah. Antonio was happy again. Thank fuck for that, he wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to handle him being all worried and serious-_ly hot_.

"Well what the hell are you planning idiot? You said yourself that I might have a fev..."

He trailed off in concern as a wide grin unfurled on Antonio's face. "Body heat~"

Oh shit.

He tried to scramble away but Antonio scooped him up easily and lifted him from the ground and held him to his chest. Lovino felt the arms shift around him and scowled. He knew there was no point in struggling right now, either it would result in him unbalancing Antonio and send them both crashing to the floor or end up with Antonio _biting his fucking ear, _or some other disgusting thing to get him to _relax~_

Even so, he wasn't sure how he felt about being carried. It wasn't like he was some freaking damsel in distress (although he had almost drowned...) and it seemed like a huge blow to his pride (not that he had much left) and well... it was just so demeaning! How dare Antonio assume that he couldn't walk on his own over the cold, slippery...moss-covered rocks...

Maybe he'd better give the bastard his own way for once. Being carried was most certainly better than smashing his chin on one of the sharp looking rocks. Besides Antonio had made him miss out on his siesta, so it was only fair that he did Lovino's walking for him.

Ooh that was a good excuse. That suggested that he was the one in control (which he most obviously was). It was simply him demanding and receiving his compensation for lack of siesta! Satisfied with his reasoning Lovino settled back against Antonio as he clamoured over the rocks without wobbling or having to use his hands. Lovino would never understand how somebody who had a tail for most of the time could be so fucking good at not falling over. If anything _he _was the one who always felt like a fish out of water, whereas Antonio seemed to fucking fit in everywhere.

"You said this was your 'underwater land' right?"

Antonio nodded, his dark hair bounced, sending beads of water everywhere.

"Well I demand a refund. We aren't fucking underwater."

"We are Lovi, just not…" He paused to jump a gap between two rocks and landed firmly on the other side. "We're just not _in_ the water."

"That makes no sense bastard."

The merman peered at him seriously. "I have a _**tail**_ Lovi."

"Touché."

Antonio's laugh echoed around the carven, twinkling among the rocks and seeming to set them off into little giggles. Lovino hadn't thought it possible but the merman looked more handsome than ever. He might not have noticed it himself, but Antonio was practically radiating comfort. Antonio was home.

Lovino felt a growing urge to jump out of his arms and race towards a little opening in the wall, which was glowing softly with the promise of more light. The city that Antonio grew up in, he needed to see it for himself. He needed to explore its buildings, meet the people, find every single hiding place, discover its past. He wanted to know everything about it, just to see exactly where his merman had been raised, what he did and where he did it.

He needed to know what on earth or sea could have shaped such a being as Antonio. Maybe he could finally understand what he was thinking, how he worked and…

And how the hell he could have left all that just so that he could be with somebody like him.

What if Antonio finally realised that Lovino was no good for him? Would he just leave? Would he kick him out to sea?

Lovino leaned closer to him, as if closing the distance between their bodies could close the distance between their minds. He wished he knew what the fucker was thinking. There had been nights when he'd pretended to be asleep, just so he could hear the idiot muttering 'I love you' over and over again. Each time he'd wonder what the hell he'd ever done to deserve such a lovable idiot and spent hours worrying about the day when he'd be stolen away from him… just like somebody else was.

No. That was fucking different. Lovino had left _him. _Nothing had been stolen from anybody. Nothing.

It was different with Antonio. It had _always _been different with Antonio and it always would be. He knew all that and yet... alarm bells were ringing in his head, warning him not to let go of the merman no matter what happened. There had to be some reason he was feeling so uneasy.

He looked up at Antonio, searching his dark happy eyes for an answer, any answer at all.

All this time Lovino had selfishly been keeping him to himself, on land and away from the water and his home. He hadn't even thought twice about it. Did Antonio actually despise him for it? No, he knew him better than that. Antonio was a being of passion, he always followed his heart. There was no way he hated Lovino. Yet. With somebody so turbulent in their feelings how could he ever hope for something that would last forever?

He didn't want to see Atlantis anymore. He just wanted to go home. Back to their tomato plants. Back to his (_their_) bed. Back to the beach house, where there was nothing to tempt Antonio away from him. But then there would always be the ocean…

"We're going in Lovi~"

Lovino stared at the gap in the wall and tried to push back his insecurities. "Let me walk then idiot. I don't want to look like a freaking pansy."

"Sorry Lovi~ I have to carry you. It's a very old tradition. Can't break it I'm afraid."

Lovino glared at the face beaming at him. "It's a tradition that stupid mermen have to carry their pissed off boyfriends into the freaking city?"

"Lovi, you're more than my boyfriend..."

"What am I then stupid? Your fucking betrothed?"

Lovino's laughter was cut short when Antonio smiled at him softly. He... he couldn't possibly mean that it was tru-

"You're mi amor~" Lovino only just managed to stop himself from grinding his fist into the merman's smug smirk. "And I don't have to carry you into the city, I have to run you through it!"

"Wha-?" Lovino screamed (like a man damn it!) and threw his arms around Antonio's neck as he sprinted through the hole and into the kingdom of Atlantis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

A/N: It's my 18th this Wednesday and so the next update may be a bit late. I have to have 2 parties -.- But I get to go and see the ballet so I'm good :D

This chaper took me way too long to write, you wouldn't believe how many times I changed the beginning. Let me know if you like it~

I have a vague idea about the ending but the question is do you want Lovi to get a tail?

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

Anxiety and fear had never been Antonio's strong points. He was a lover, a warrior. Passionate and instinctive. He was used to throwing caution into the wind and doing what he wanted regardless of the consequences. Everything always worked out in the end, so why should he bother doing a useless thing like worrying?

Lovino had complicated his simple way of thinking. Often he had found himself lost in a tangle of disjolted daydreams about how Lovi would react if he did _this_ or would he scary him away if he did _that_. Having somebody precious to him, somebody he wanted to protect no matter what had changed the way he saw things. Lovino had changed him. For the first time, he was scared. Scared of a life that didn't have him in it. He didn't think he could go a day without seeing his quivering hair curl or watching those harsh hazel eyes soften when he thought nobody was looking. He would do anything just to see Lovino smile and even more to stop him from being hurt. He would even go without tomatoes for the rest of his life if he told him to, although the thought made him sniffle. He already had two of the best tomatoes in the world in the form Lovi's cheeks and what more could he want than that?

So for the sake of Lovino's happiness he had decided to protect him from the truth. He knew if he'd told him who he _really_ was that night, he would have been even more insecure and suspicious than ever.

He'd never been very good at lying. And he was even worse at lying to Lovino. That was usually okay, it was so much easier to tell the truth. It meant he didn't have to remember any complex stories so he could just focus on what was really important, such as how absolutely adorable Lovi looked when he was flustered~

But he had managed it and by using the amazing powers of his love (Read: distracting him with _other_ things) Lovino had yet to realise the truth. It had worked for a long time as well, mostly because when he was with him he forgot about his past. Right now though those lies were looming behind him, ready to come and bite him on the butt.

It was only a question of time until Lovi found out the truth. They were already in his bedroom in the Palace of Atlantis and it wouldn't be much longer until Francis turned up. He could only hope that Lovino wasn't too angry about being lied to. Ah, but maybe he could be a _little_ bit angry. When that happened his cheeks flushed a viciously delectable red and his 'I'm extremely pissed off at you' pout was almost too cute to handle!

Antonio sat snugly on the bed and clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from squealing at the charming pouting image of his Lovi. The only thing that stopped him from springing up from the bed and tackling him to the floor right then and there was the look of childlike wonder on the love of his life's face.

Lovino pottered around the spacious bedroom, unaware that his lips were curled up in a soft smile. He couldn't quite believe that he was actually in a palace, let alone underneath a whole flipping ocean. What's more was that they (well Antonio. The stupid idiot insisted on carrying him inside) had walked straight through the front door of the majestic building without an ounce of resistance. There was only one, rather timid looking man by the gates who instead of requesting to know whether had booked an audience or whatever just nodded to Antonio before disappearing inside, presumably to retrieve the Prince. Clearly these twits hadn't heard of 'stranger danger', although being a fuck load of leagues beneath the Mediterranean Sea they couldn't have had many visitors.

It really _was_ beneath the sea as well. If it wasn't for that unpleasant little fact he might actually have admitted that he wasn't exactly having a completely horrible time just a disagreeable one. But it was so he wasn't saying anything that could possibly be misinterpreted for him -God forbid- actually having even a tiny bit of fondness towards Atlantis.

He supposed it could be worse. It could have actually let the water _inside_ the kingdom. At least now he didn't have to cling to Antonio's annoyingly hot body. And when he said _annoyingly hot_ he damn well meant heat-wise and not... not the other meaning! Every time he even got close he could feel the heat against his skin, it was like the bastard was his own freaking sun or something. The sneaky idiot must have figured out a way to increase his body temperature so that unsuspecting people like Lovino were lulled into a false sense of security by the cosy warmth... What? It was possible! The guy had a tail after all, who knew what other crazy shit he could do.

Luckily he got to stay dry and away from the walking, talking heat-wave because Atlantis was pretty much a whole kingdom shoved into an overhead aquarium. The ocean was very freakily above their heads and to their sides and well, everywhere really. The only real difference was that there was no glass holding back the water. There was no _anything_ holding back the water. He couldn't even begin to figure out how the hell there was still oxygen in this freaky place or why the hell it wasn't pitch black and he was _dying _to know why the hell the sea wasn't crashing down on the kingdom.

If he was with a _normal _person/merman/thing, you can bet your ass he would have asked the hell out of them. And they would have responded with some complex, intelligent, scientific explanation which he wouldn't have understood whatsoever but it would have made him feel a whole lot better. What he couldn't forget was that he wasn't with somebody with a normal brain capacity. Or rather a normal brain. Period.

This was _Antonio _he was dealing with. The bastard who couldn't concentrate on something that wasn't food, sleep (or...or him) for more than 3 seconds. The bastard would probably screw up his face in some sort of immense concentration before throwing his arms in the air and offering him some ridiculous, flimsy explanation like 'magic~' at which point gravity would realise it was being outwitted by a moron and drop the vast body of water on their heads leaving him to almost drown. Again.

The palace wasn't the worst piece of architecture that he had seen. It wasn't the best either, he'd lived in Italy after all and he'd seen a _lot_ of better looking buildings and they were better because… because they we're Italian of course! Everyone knew Italian buildings kicked ancient lost palace butt!

If he was going to be honest (which he wasn't: at least out loud) it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before. The glassless windows in the room were oddly shaped like bubbles and when he peered out of one he was rewarded with the sight of one of the strange but grandiose courtyards. Sliver lined the smooth white rock of the window beneath his hand as well as being twisted like metal ivory around statues and walls alike. If he looked upwards he could just see the turrets that twirled upwards like tightly coiled turritella shells, the tips almost skimming the bottom of the ocean. He could also see a long slithering eel-like fish swimming dangerously close to the point where the water stopped. When its ragged brown tail poked out of the surface, Lovino flung himself onto the bed and tried not to quell his feeling of nausea.

In truth, he was grossed out that he could actually see slimy, glass-eyed fish swimming over the kingdom. But he wasn't particularly scared of them. Maybe it was because he knew they couldn't touch him or maybe it was because of Anto… of something else.

He didn't know and he certainly didn't care either. He wasn't some psychologist, so how was he supposed to know why he wasn't hiding underneath the bed right now and screaming? How was he supposed to know why his stupid body felt happy and secure next to the stupid perverted fish man? Sometimes a feeling was just there because… because humans are illogical! He had to go along with his illogical side every once in a while or else his brain would explode and he would end up a soppy, simpering, dewy-eyed mess like Feli.

It was only due to the horrific thought of otherwise having to twirl around singing about boiling flipping water (tomatoes were much more interesting) and going 'Vee~' every five freaking seconds that he gave in to his _illogicalness_ and allowed Antonio to pull him into his lap. He only wrapped his arms around his neck to keep himself from crashing to the ground because the bastard was an excitable idiot and might let him go. And he was only putting up with the hand rubbing circles on his -still bare- back because… because otherwise the hand might occupy itself with something less innocent and not because it actually felt nice at all!

Lovino decided that it would be safer to glare at the door than risk a look at the merman. They'd already been waiting in this bedroom for an annoyingly long time and the way Antonio had started to knead the tight stiff muscles in his back told him that they needed to get out of there _soon_. "This…Ah! Stop it, you idiot." Lovino grabbed Antonio's hands and placed them firmly on his waist where they could (hopefully) not carry out anymore of Antonio's weird (freaking amazing) massage techniques. "This Prince of yours sure likes to keep people waiting huh?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't keep _you_ waiting Lovi~ He would love you so much! But we're waiting for Francis."

"A women? About time to, I was starting to think there weren't any ladies down here at all. Or were half the imbeciles that were cheering at you carrying me actually manly-looking mermaids?"

"Don't be silly Lovi~" Antonio's mouth curved up into a grin as he poked Lovino's cheek with his annoyingly warm fingers. "There is no such thing as mermaids. Didn't anybody ever tell you that?"

What the hell? The bastard was laughing at him! He wasn't freaking silly. It was perfectly logical to assume that there was a female and male to a species, after all if there were no pretty lady-fish then how did they make Merbabies? Actually that was a good question. A fucking _brilliant _question. It was obvious they had all the … _equipment_ to do _it _with humans but that didn't explain the severe lack of females. Lovino wanted to see some women in shell bras damn it! Well there was only one way to find out...

"How do you...do the…you know."

"Know what Lovi?"

Lovino coughed and looked away, missing Antonio's amusement. "How do you ma... make... err...children?"

"I'll show you~"

"Wha-?" He was cut off when Antonio swiftly tugged him backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "Bastard! Let me go! This is not what I me..." Lovino squirmed under his hands and tried desperately to ignore what Antonio's hand was doing to his chest. "Do…don't do tha-"

"Don't do what Lovi?" Antonio smiled devilishly. "This?" His smile grew wider "Or this?"

The only reason Lovino wasn't retaliating with moves of his own to show the freaking sparkly fish who the hell was in charge, was because he was uncomfortably aware that the person they were waiting for could prance through the doorway _any fucking second!_ Otherwise he would have _totally_ managed to flip the ridiculously energetic merman over and got his revenge. Instead he had to settle for (idle) threats and glares. "If your hand slides down any further I swear I will fucking cut it off."

Antonio pouted before his hand stopped its rapid descent and started to play with the waistband of Lovino's trousers instead. "Our children would have been super cute as well…"

"Please, for the sake of my sanity, tell me that you can't impregnate men."

"Ah, of course not Lovi! You don't know much about the human body do you? I think I should give you some lessons~" Lovino smacked the wondering hand away from his chest. "No? I was looking forward to having you as a student as well... Anyway if a merman wants children he gets a human wife, although only the baby boys ever get tails… But don't worry Lovi! Our love is so strong and pure I'm sure we could make it happen, we just tried lots and _lots_ of tim- Ow!"

Lovino headbutted Antonio's stomach and seized the chance to escape to the window, where he glared the most vicious glare he could summon from the very depths of his being. "You are **never** touching me again. Got it bastard?"

Antonio laughed, completely unfazed. "Are you sure about that Lovi? I mean there are lots of big, slimy fish out there, how can I protect you from them if I'm not holding yo- Ooh you're shivering~ Are you cold? I bet a nice big hug will warm you up. You know I'll always have plenty of hugs for you!"

"Have you got any hugs for me too?"

Lovino shuddered at the new slimy sounding voice and backed up against the wall staring at its owner. A blonde man leant against the doorway hungrily eyeing Antonio like he was a steaming plate of prime Italian tomato pasta. It was as clear to him as the stubble on the man's chin, he was the type of person Lovino had spent a fuck load of time trying to protect his brother from. The man was practically drooling over Antonio's -totally_ not _worth it_- _chest for crying out loud. It looked like he was going to have to drudge up his old pervert-repelling abilities to get rid of this guy but the question was did he really _want_ to try protect a pervert from a pervert?

"Francis, you're here~ how is everything?"

"Let's just say you're lucky you're handsome, because otherwise I'd be kicking you're tight little derrière right now."

Maybe it would be best if he didn't get in the way after all. He had a feeling there was a lot of molestation on its way and he certainly didn't want to be in the middle of it because that would be like a...

...A molestation sandwich. Two touchy-feely perverts either side and poor innocent him stuck in the middle... Yeah, he was just going to sit this one out and hope that blondie was too districted by Antonio to notice him.

Antonio was a big fish, he was sure he could handle his super perverted friend without his help. In the mean time he just had to figure out whether he would be safe underneath the bed or whether he should risk jumping out of the window.

"You've been gone so long mon petit pois, I thought you might have, it hurts to say it... _forgotten_ about me. But look, the power of amour has brought you back to moi~" Francis swept back his hair dramatically and swept across the room to pull Antonio into an embrace.

All thoughts of escape fled Lovino's mind and were replaced with the urge to storm up to them and pull Antonio away from him. Why the hell was the bastard just standing there grinning like usual? Could he not _feel _the slimy groping hands at all? He'd been wrong. Clearly Antonio couldn't handle himself at all or maybe he just didn't mind. The point was Lovino minded him being molested even if it was by the bastard's friend._ Especially _if it was the bastard's friend.

While he was getting more and more pissed off at the pervert that was touching _his _merman (and this time he _did _mean _his_) a harassed looking man walked briskly into the bedroom.

"Welcome back." He nodded to Antonio before glaring at the blonde. "Will you please stop being _you_ for five minutes? Some of us actually have important work to…"

He trailed off as he caught sight of the annoyed-looking Lovino by the window. Wasting no time he sidestepped the two mermen and closed the distance between them with a few elegant strides.

"What?" Lovino was feeling quite unnerved by the way the dark haired man was scrutinising him. He felt even more unnerved when he saw that the pervert had turned around and was grinning far too widely at him.

"Roderich? I didn't know you were here!" Antonio smiled widely at the strict looking merman and moved towards them, bringing blondie with him. "This is Lovino~"

Roderich ignored him in favour of grasping Lovino's chin. He turned the his face sharply left and right before letting go so abruptly that Lovino stumbled backwards. "I should have known you would pick someone so uncouth." The man sighed and patted Antonio on the back with a small, barely there smile. "Still I suppose congratulations are in order."

"How the fuck am I uncouth, you stupid tutu-obsses-"

Lovino was cut off when Francis pounced on him. Antonio laughed, glad that Lovi was getting along so well with his friends. It was great that Roderich accepted his choice, not that he would have listened if he hadn't but being accepted made everything mush easier. The way Francis refused to let him go even when Lovino slammed a hand into his face, told him that his other friend also approved of his choice, which of course he knew he would. Lovi was absolutely adorable after all!

"Get you fucking hands off my ass, you stupid pervert!"

His smile faltered. Maybe Francis approved of Lovino little _too _much.

"If you can't handle this boisterous little cutie mon ami, I'd be _glad _to take him off your hands."

It was when the blond reached up to tug his love's cute little curl that something snapped inside of Antonio. His hands twitched as he thought about how delightful it would feel to slice his friend up into little pieces and cook him up into a nice big paella. Nobody touched Lovino's curl but _him. _If anybody did, he would be _forced _to take extreme action and murder them, slowly and painfully. So you see he was being considerably merciful when all he did was slam his foot into Francis's gut and tug Lovi into the safety of his arms. "You're so _funny_ Francis~ I think the blade on my axe is getting a little dull. Do you mind getting it so I can sharpen it _on your neck?"_

Lovino swallowed, actually feeling a tiny bit of fear. Not for the pervert of course. He just didn't want to see the poor bedroom covered in red bodily fluids. He could still remember the first time Antonio got pissed off, it had taken weeks (for Antonio) get the mailman's blood out of the carpet. To his surprise Francis grinned as if he wasn't staring into the savage green eyes of a psychopathic lunatic who was waiting for the right moment to grab something sharp and pointy and shove it down his throat.

Roderich very gracefully smacked Francis's head before turning sharply to Antonio. "I can't believe you actually used the Promesa." His gaze softened slightly and his mouth twitched as if he were fighting a smile. "The other Princes aren't going to be very happy about this you know."

The Promesa? What was...? He couldn't have been talking about the stupid bangle could… Wait a second.

"Did you just say the _other _Princes?"

"Oh? Didn't you tell him mon ami? There are lots of other underwater kingdoms across the world. Atlantis is the main one of course, which means your amoureux is the most important Prince. Soon to be king in fact!"

Lovino digested the information slowly as if coming out of a dream. He was sure the pervert was just winding him up. Certain. Antonio had told him himself he was just the Prince's friend. Hah, the Prince was probably that stuck up Roderich. In fact they shouldn't even be here anymore. They'd visited Atlantis and now it was way past time to get the fuck out of there and forget all of this ever happened. When he looked at Antonio, he would be wearing the same idiotic reassuring smile as always and not… not a desperate frown and he wouldn't be squeezing his hand a little too tightly. Lovino stared back, willing that mouth to quirk upwards just so he could breathe again. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"Lovi, I can explain."

It _was _true. Lovino wretched his hand out of Antonio's grasp and stumbled towards the door. He should have known. It had been right in front of his fucking nose, all he'd had to do was pay attention. But no he was too busy being stupid to notice the truth. Antonio was a prince. He was freaking royalty and Lovino was... well he might as well have been a piece of gum stuck to his shoe... fin. Whatever. The point was they couldn't be together. Of course they couldn't, he wasn't even a merman. Hell he couldn't even provide Antonio with an heir. He couldn't look at him right now, because this was the part where the merman told him they had to separate and actually hearing it from Antonio's own voice would destroy him.

No it wouldn't. He was stronger than that. He was freaking Lovino Vargas for crying out loud. He was cold and wrathful and he didn't need anybody, especially not some sparkly royal fish fucker. Hell, the only reason he wasn't beating the crap out of them all was... was because he would have to turn around and face them and he'd be damned if they saw his frustrated tears. It wasn't as though they couldn't hear his uncontrollable hiccups or see him viciously rubbing his running nose but he didn't want Antonio to see him crying. He wanted to show him that he was freaking pissed off at being deceived like that.

He supposed he should have gracefully accepted the situation and let him go with his pride still intact. But Lovino wasn't that good a person. He was selfish, he was hateful and he knew what he wanted. An urge rose within him to just grab Antonio, get the hell out of there and bash him on the head just enough so he developed a mild amnesia and forgot about Atlantis. He couldn't do it though. It wouldn't change that Antonio had lied to him. Lied. And that hurt more than the thought of them being separated by a stupid title. What was it they always said? It's better to have loved and lost, than not loved at all. He fucking begged to differ.

"Mi amor, pleas-"

"When you told me you loved me was that a lie too?"

It wasn't enough to hear Antonio whimper his name as if Lovino had plunged a dagger into his heart. He couldn't stop there were he might have been able to turn it all around. He always pushed things one step too far. Always broke people down and brushed away whatever was left of them. Antonio would be better off without a bastard like him. He had to get it out now before his words caught in his throat.

"I hate you." He said quietly but the words echoed around the room and he knew Antonio had heard him. That was enough for him.

Without waiting for a response, he fled down the long winding corridor. He ran without a destination, trying to ignore the stabs of pain from panicked untraceable feelings. He had to get somewhere where he could gather the loose thoughts in his head and make them into something whole. Something to identify the cause of his anguish. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Or maybe he did but he couldn't have it and it was eaiser to pretend that he didn't understand his own feelings. This just proved even more that he was a coward. Not only was he running away from the truth but his own feelings. Fuck, he wished everything was as easy for him as it was for Feliciano. If he was that stupid and oblivious and... lovable he wouldn't have to worry about all this shit, he could just let it fly over his head and hold onto whatever he wanted without any doubts that what he wanted would still be there in the morning. Lovino would never be that freaking lucky. He didn't have a clue what was going to happen. Maybe he'd end up going back to bury himself in Antonio's arms and beg him to leave his people, his kingdom and run away with him. But then not even he was selfish enough to ask that. Especially not after he told him he hated him.

Everything was so freaking confusing. The bastard had lied to _him! _Not the other way around. He had every right to be angry and upset. He had every right to tell the fucker he hated him. So why did he feel so damn guilty?

Damn it all to hell. It was all to complicat-

Lovino barrelled into something hard and lost his footing. Someone pulled him roughly to his feet before he hit the stone floor.

"Let me the fuck go, you idiotic clumsy fucking brick head! I don't have fucking time for thi-"

The grip around his skin tightened to the point of pain. "L-Lovino? It can't be..."

Lovino stopped trying to kick the man's vitals and froze. He'd know that voice anywhere but that was impossibl-Oh fuck apparently it wasn't.

**xXXXXX~!Churros!~XXXXXx**

He had heard those three words from Lovino more times than he could count but this was the first were he actually sounded like he meant it. Antonio was certain the whole palace had heard his heart smash to the floor. Didn't Lovino understand that he would throw everything away in a heartbeat just for him? Didn't he understand what he felt? He had not expected him to be so hurt. Did him being the Prince really upset him that much or was it the lie? Maybe Lovino couldn't trust him anymore. But how could he possibly think that he didn't love him? How could anybody look at him and not see that he was so completely and utterly_ insane_ with love that he would do _anything_ just to make his Lovi happy?

All Antonio wanted to do was love him for forever and a day. Was that really too much to ask? He didn't _want _to go on without Lovino by his side. He didn't think it was even _possible _to go on without him. How could anybody go on without their reason to smile?

"Antonio," Roderich squeezed his shoulder in sympathy but the seriousness in his eyes caught Antonio off guard. "You have to go after him right now."

"Don't you understand amour at all Roderich? Let the boy think for a while, he'll come back." Francis glared at him, before leaning over to wipe a few stray tears off of Antonio's face. "The Promesa was still on his wrist after all. If he'd stopped loving our Prince for even a second it would have falle-"

"That is not what I was talking about. I bet you didn't even tell Antonio why I'm here did you?"

Antonio stared at Roddervitch as if properly seeing him for the first time. A colder feeling of dread took over his insides. "Why _are_ you here?"

The merman sighed and ran a hand through his hair looking much older than his years. "The Promesa... No, the boy is in danger. The Prince of the North Sea kingdom is here to speak to you but I'm afraid he has set his sights on our treasure. He wouldn't think twice about cutting off the boy's hand just to get the Promesa or worse. You know how they treat humans in the North Sea."

"Get my axe."

"But mon am-"

Antonio knocked the blonde's hand away from him and growled. "Get my fucking axe. Now."

Screw everything else. It didn't matter what happened or what despair he was feeling. Nobody was going to lay a _finger_ on Lovino. If he found him with even one lock of hair out of place somebody was going to pay and it was not going to be a pretty sight. Not if him and his neglected metal friend had anything to say about it.

Francis stumbled back into the room awkwardly carrying the heavy axe. Antonio lifted the sharp weapon out of his hands easily, savouring the familiar weight in his hands. The blade shined, eager to resume its deadly duty and tear into some deliciously delicate skin. Antonio licked his lips, the potential taste of blood beckoning to him. Time to go fishing~

"So Roddy, which North Sea Prince wants to take me on? The younger or my old _friend?"_

Roddervitch wisely stepped out of swinging range of the axe and dragged Francis with him. "Elder."

"_Awesome_~" Antonio ran out of the door, grinning manically. He could almost hear the axe singing as he imagined it whistle through the air and slice deep into his enemy's flesh. Ah, it was _good_ to be back. "Ready or not Prince Gilbert, here I come~"

* * *

><p>Mwahaha, I bet you're even more confused now XD<p>

**French:**

Mon petit pois - My little pea

Amour - Love

Amoureux - sweetheart/ lover

**Spanish:**

Promesa - Promise (But I'm using it as a name, because I can :D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**A/N:** I think I'm going to cry tears of relief that this is actually finished now D: Wrote this very, very quickly because I hate being late but I feel the fluff has been sacrificed for the plot :( Hope you guys like it anyway, hopefully I'll have more time to put into the next chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

Antonio hacked down yet another one of his palace's _flimsy _wooden doors only to uncover one more room that did not contain Lovi. He smiled irritably at the mermen inside who bore the insignia of the North Sea on their trousers: a giant eagle. It had been a whole 5 minutes since he'd started searching -destroying- the palace and these breakable looking people were the only thing he'd found. Those 5 minutes could have been far better spent gazing dreamily at Lovi's cute face or body or even better touching him. To say he was in a dark mood when he walked into the room would have been a fatal understatement. There were only two things he craved right now; one was quite obviously Lovino, the other was pain and not his own either.

Mixed thoughts span around his head: how thankful he would be if Lovi forgave him, _how nice it would feel to_ _drive the axe right through these bastards flesh and feel the sweet sweet resistance as the blade jarred against the bone__**, **_how much he wanted to stroke Lovi's soft skin again and make him forget his worries, _how much he wanted to hear their delightful screams of agony as their bones snapped under the weight of his foot__. _

The only thing that stopped the axe from slipping from his fingers and shredding the mermen in front of him to bits was that he wanted to cover the spotless blade in Gilbert's blood and his alone.

"Where is your Prince?" His usually pleasant voice was strained with impatience and the men hesitated, only making him more agitated. He was trying _ever _so hard not to behead them all but they were making it terribly difficult for him. He grinned easily, despite his rising annoyance. "Tell me or die~"

Eventually (Another 3 seconds wasted) one of the men shakily raised his head. "Never."

Antonio's smile slipped the same time the axe did. The blade swung smoothly through the air, heading with an inhuman-like precision towards the man's skull. It was so much harder for him to stop the weapon than it was to use it. The axe, although heavy always moved almost automatically in his arms, as if it were a part of him. It was even harder for him to remember _why _he had to refrain from killing these people. They were essentially his enemies and he'd been trained from a very young age to dispose of his enemies whenever possible. He'd led his army against people like this, killed so many that they became faceless long before they hit the ground. What were another few dead bodies too him? It would only take a little while...

"Mein Gott, we shouldn't be here. I can't believe him..."

The axe stopped short of smashing into the man's head. He had to save Lovino. That was why he couldn't kill them yet. Nothing was more important than making sure he was safe and happy. While he was happily imagining slashing these people to pieces, Lovi could be getting hurt. That thought gave him enough will to do anything, even more so that he recognised the voice. Prince Ludwig. Who better to tell him where Gilbert was?

Wasting no time, he sped out of the door and immediately locked on to his target. He could hear somebody else talking to him in a quieter voice but Ludwig's back was facing him and blocking off his view. It didn't matter. If the Prince told him what he needed to know without resistance he would give them both swift deaths as thanks. If not then he would be more than happy to torture them both slowly until they gave up the information. On other terms he would have been politer to his guests but unfortunately for them he wasn't very forgiving when it came to Lovino.

With a few rapid movements Antonio kicked the Prince against the wall and lurched forwards, thrusting the handle of the axe against the man's throat. He ignored the startled sound of the other man and scowled when Ludwig's surprise melted into worry as his gaze slipped behind him.

"Go back to the ro-"

"Shut up!" Antonio snarled at him and pushed the stick closer to his neck. So close that he felt it when Ludwig swallowed. It was such a shame. He'd been in such a good mood earlier too. A good mood for messing about with his prey anyway, but how was he meant to do that when said prey was more worried about their friend than being killed. It wasn't really that, that bothered him though. It reminded him of Lovino. His earlier weariness was finally starting to catch up with him, he needed to find him as quickly as possible and make up with him. The good old days when he could spend hours manically rampaging were long gone, now he was left with a colder tired anger. "Where is your broth-"

Two arms flew around his waist, making him jolt in shock and giving the Prince a little bit more room to breathe. A hug? Was that the new shock tactic of the North Sea? A little unorthodox but it had 'd caught him in surprise and now he was at their mercy, having to wait for an attack rather than... He froze when someone rubbed their face into his back, warm tears wet his skin and the soft arms tugged him a little more away from the blonde Prince. "I won't let you hurt Luddy!"

The axe fell limply to his side at the familiar voice. He peered down at the boy hanging off his waist in confusion. "F...Feli?"

Sure enough Lovino's younger brother looked up, amber eyes filled with water and a quivering lip. When it seemed that Antonio had lost the urge to choke Ludwig, Feliciano released him and threw his arms around the harassed looking Blonde's neck instead.

"Why are you here?" Antonio rubbed his head, he could feel the start of a big headache coming on. So the Ludwig that Feli had always been talking to was Prince Ludwig? Well at least that explained why the boy hadn't freaked out when he walked in on Antonio bathing with his tail. Hm, maybe something should have clicked back then... He didn't have time for this right now. Lovino was still in danger. Possibly. What if they both knew Gilbert too? Antonio ran a hand through his hair in confusion. If Lovino knew Ludwig, which was apparent as he kept calling him 'potato bastard' and other affectionate nicknames, then why hadn't he known about mermen before he met him? Well as long as Lovino was safe he didn't really care.

"Bruder dragged us here." Ludwig pulled Feliciano behind him, eyeing the giant axe and the unstable looking Antonio with unnecessary caution. Antonio resisted the urge to sigh, didn't he understand that if he wanted them dead, their guts would already be cold on the floor? Not that he would ever do that to a cutie like Feli but still. "You know each other?"

"Vee~ He is dating big brother! Lovino's here right? I want to see him."

Antonio watched curiously as Ludwig's frown deepened. "He's here?"

"Somewhere. I was trying to find him before Gilbert but he won't hurt him right?"

The reaction he got was not one he expected. Ludwig had never been easy to read in situations like this and he certainly wasn't a coward but his skin seemed to turn several shades paler and the shuddered intake of breath was unmistakable. Antonio gripped the axe handle so hard that his knuckles started to turn white. This wasn't going to be good news.

"He won't hurt him." Ludwig squeezed Feli's hand tightly "Not physically anyway. Mein Gott… This isn't good at all. Are you sure he doesn't remember anything Feliciano?"

The boy shook his head frantically, seeming to realise how bad a situation they were in. "Gil won't tell will he?" Feli clung to the Prince's arm, oblivious that he was making Antonio even more worried. "It'll break him! You saw how bad he was! We can't let him go through that again, he wouldn't eat the pasta I made him, he wouldn't even eat tomatoes!"

Antonio froze to the spot. Lovino not eating tomatoes? That was like... that was like the sun not rising in the morning. An unnatural and scary prospect**. **"What happened to him?

Ludwig and Feli exchanged a look before Feli grabbed Antonio's hand and started to tug him down the corridor. "I'll explain on the way. You know Lovino's scar?"

"He said he doesn't remember where he got it."

"He doesn't," Feli gazed at him sadly. "Gilbert did it."

**XXXXX ~Amore~ XXXXX**

It was typical wasn't it? At the very moment that he was trying to convince himself that he was angry at Antonio, another fucker turns up and ruins his attempts. It was like the bastard had fate on his side or something and he wouldn't even give Lovino the pleasure of being properly pissed off at him for more than 5 fucking minutes. He had a lot of room in his heart for anger and hate but right now it was being fully occupied by the frozen prick in front of him.

He jerked his arm out of Gilbert's bruising grip and scowled. "Fuck off."

"Nice to see you too." Gilbert laughed no longer looking shocked. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." He took Lovino's hands, unable or unwilling to keep a smile off his face.

Lovino didn't know whether to scream and runaway, look disgusted or bang his head against a wall. He had to wonder whether this was all some churro induced nightmare because logic and sense had been rapidly booted out of his life. The way Gilbert was looking at him, not with scorn or sadness but with affection only confused him more and increased his desire to escape. He couldn't even have that though because the idiot only held on to him tighter when he pulled away. He didn't want to know what he was doing down here but if Gilbert was a fucking merman, he was going to... going to spontaneously combust! Because how could he not have noticed something amiss? He'd dated Gilbert for... how long had it been? Most things from back then were too hazy for him too fully remember. He didn't want to remember shit like that anyway.

This was the guy who used him because he looked like Feli. This was the prick that never wanted him. This was the creep whose touch was cold and cruel, and sent frost creeping up his veins to freeze his heart. It still hurt to look at him, maybe it was just his wounded pride, maybe it was because Gilbert looked so damn happy or maybe it was because he'd hurt Antonio and this white-haired asshole was reminding him of the merman's sadness. He really had to go back and sort everything out. There wasn't any time for kicking Gilbert's ass. "Let go of me, you fuckhead."

Gilbert sighed and held his hands tighter. "Ludwig really did a number on you, didn't he kid?"

Kid? KID? What the fuck? He was twenty three! Twenty fucking three! He was old, he was going to get frown lines soon. His hair was going to start turning white. He already couldn't walk without tripping over his own feet. He would have punched Gilbert in the face but the bastard still had his hands. He had always hated that nickname. It pissed him off so much that his cheeks always blushed a rosy pink when he heard it. Lovino breathed out deeply trying to rein in his temper, there were things he needed to set straight with the bastard before he left.

"The only thing the potato bastard ever did to me was try and give me food poisoning. Like you would know anything about that though, you don't even speak to him anymore because of Feli. Why are you even here right now? Shouldn't you be trying to win my little brothers affections rather than wasting my fucking time? Or did you finally realise that he is never going to like you like that and decided that maybe I would be good enough?"

Lovino glared daggers at him, breathing heavily from shouting. He was waiting for a reaction. Like himself Gilbert had a very short fuse and he was sure that that would have got him to shout back, or at the very least make him wince. Gilbert didn't even bat an eyelid. Instead he moved closer to Lovino, undeterred even when he tried to shove him away.

"He said you wouldn't remember. He told me about those stupid memories he gave you, about how you wouldn't remember anything about the mermen of the kingdom. He said it was useless, that I should just give up." Lovino's back hit the wall as he ran out of space to retreat. He could do nothing but stare when Gilbert touched his cheek. "I didn't give up though, you know I would never give up. I looked for you everywhere. Ludwig said it was impossible and yet here you are. I'll tell you the truth." He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against Lovino's ear. "It was never Feli. It was always you kid. It still is you."

"I don't... You're lying." He pushed his hands against Gilbert's chest, trying desperately to push him away so he could think. The merman leaned closer still, pressing his hands between them as if he couldn't feel the others attempts to escape. Lovino didn't want to shiver when those lips brushed against the shell of his ear. He felt as though he was cracking underneath the pressure. Once he had enjoyed being close to him, now he needed to run away and hide until the feeling of Gilbert's body pressed up against his own disappeared. It felt... wrong. An irrational fear bubbling up inside him, he needed to be free from Gilbert's touch, needed to show that his memories were real. "I remember it all! You're human. I... I remember damn it. I even remember the first time we fucking met! Feli dragged me all the way to freaking Germany just so I could meet you and the potato bastard. We had lunch in a shitty German cafe, where we didn't eat anything anyway because we got thrown out because you were shouting your 'awesomeness' to the world. Then we went back to your place because you demanded that we have a 'who is more awesome' competition. See! If I can remember that then I remember it all, so don't try and tell me I can't!"

"Do you remember who won the awesome competition?"

Yes, he did. Lovino tried once again to push him away, wishing that the fluttering feeling in his stomach would leave. Stupid body. Stupid memories. Just remembering what they'd done to decide who was more awesome felt like a betrayal to Antonio. Hell just being close to this horrible red-eyed liar felt like a betrayal to the bastard. It was all so ridiculous. Realising that his struggles were getting him nowhere he averted his eyes to the floor, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing the tears that were starting to blur his vision. "It was a fucking draw."

"The neighbours disagreed." Gilbert's grin faded a little. "What about what happened afterwards?"

They'd laid in Gilbert's bed. He kicked the jerk in the face for trying to hug him. He woke up being stared at by the creepy monster chick that Gilbert thankfully did not seem to have with him. He could recall that much, but it was like trying to wade through thick soupy syrup, extremely hard to remember anything that wasn't blurred. It was so much easier to just ignore that blank in his memory. Why would he even want to remember anyway? All he needed to sum it up were two short sentences: Gilbert wanted Feli. Lovino broke up with him. It was that simple. So why didn't it feel simple at all? Why did he have the feeling that there was something that was just out of reach in the back of his mind?

"Nothing." Even as he said it a little snippet of a long lost memory flashed in his head before disappearing as quick as it had came. His knees buckled, leaving Gilbert to hold him up. Lovino looked up at him in horror and tried to stop his legs from trembling. "Blue." As deep as the sea, flickering among the waves. Strong, regal and royal. Gilbert's encouraging nod only made him feel sicker. "Your tail was... is blue."

"That's right kid, awesome Prussian blue. There has to be more Lovino, what else?"

He shook his head frantically not knowing whether he was trying to ward the memories away or call them to him. Pain. There was too much pain in all of this. He couldn't… He didn't want to know. It was safer knowing nothing. Nothing was always safer. The darkness had nothing in it, nothing to get him, nothing to hurt him, nothing to fear. He choose it over the past. Over the truth? Maybe.

He was definitely crying now. His cheeks were wet but the sobs were silent. He wasn't holding himself up now, the strength in his limbs had left him numb in Gilbert's arms. It only brought fresh tears as he thought about how much he wanted them to be Antonio's arms instead. Would it have been too much to ask to be able to crawl up into a ball on Antonio's lap and forget about everything but his skillful fingers running through his hair?

"No." He whispered shaking his head again. "There isn't anything else and there never will be. I don't want to… just leave me alone damn it!" He glared up into the hurt red eyes, willing them to disappear from his life forever. "There isn't anything else!"

"But there is Lovino! There is so much more!" Gilbert ran a hand through his hair desperately, staring at the boy in front of him as if he could send the past through his eyes. "Why won't you try? Why do you have to be so unawesomely difficult? We were..." Gilbert snatched his wrist and stared at it unbelievingly. "The Promesa?"

Even through Lovino's tears he could see the bangle on his wrist shining brightly. It was almost annoying how much he wished Antonio was with him right now. He needed someone stable. Somebody who loved him. He wanted him. He didn't even care if some stupid royal decree said they could never be together. He could forgive him for lying, if only he was here. And clearly Antonio had told a few lies because Lovino may not know much about stupid merman magic but the 'Promesa' as they called it certainly did not let him breathe underwater. That much was obvious, otherwise the bastard wouldn't have told him to hold his breath, otherwise he wouldn't have had to almost drown. Stupid Antonio. He may not have liked the ocean (understatement of the fucking year) but if the bastard had just _explained _to him that he didn't need to then he still would have gone with him... Oh wait he hadn't had a choice had he, because the ass had dragged him in. On second thoughts there was no freaking way he would have gone. "It's just a stupid trinket someone gave me."

"Stupid trinket... Don't you have any idea what this 'stupid trinket' does? What it means?" Gilbert frowned and gave Lovino a little shake. "They brainwashed you Lovino! It isn't supposed to be this way damn it. You are supposed to be with me!"

"Shut up already!" Lovino smacked his arms away and stood up. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. It had gone on far too long now. The tears were running down his face far too quickly and he was choking on his sobs as he tried to stop himself from shuddering. He was scared of finding out the truth. Terrified. Couldn't Gilbert see that? Didn't he even care that he was hurting him? Of course not because despite how much his memories may have been false, he still remembered what Gilbert was like. He was incapable of sympathising with fear, he'd always thought that Lovino was a coward. It was true though. He was a coward, always running away, always scared. The only times he'd had an ounce of courage was when Antonio was there to hold his hand and gently urge him forward. Did Antonio even realise how much he needed him? "I know all you wanted was Feli. Tail or no tail, it doesn't make a difference. I remember you telling Ludwig you would never speak to him again unless he broke up with him. I remember you making Feli cry. I remember you whispering his na-"

"How many times Lovino? None of that happened!" Gilbert kicked the wall, the stone splintering under the force of his foot. "If I'd wanted Feli I would already fucking have him. They got married kid. Ludwig and Feli got _married._ I gave the most awesome speech ever. I was the one who _convinced _our people to let the wedding go ahead! Don't you realise how much shit I had to go through for that?"

They weren't married. They were dating sure but Feli had not married that stupid potato head. Lovino would have never... He wouldn't have forgotten that. Not his own brother's wedding. Never.

"You're lying again." Gilbert had always been a good liar. Much better than Antonio. "Feliciano was the one who dragged me to Spain for a break. He would have never have left the stupid potato bastard if they were married. Not for anything!"

"He left him for you. You were a wreck kid." Gilbert looked at the wall behind him and sighed. "They were trying to protect you by hiding you from me. They thought I was going to make everything worse, they really underestimated my awesomeness there." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I would have stayed with you if they'd let me. I would have protected you."

"I can protect myself." Or at least he could if he had a normal life, filled with normal dangers and not insane magical mermen. "And I'm not a fucking pansy, I was not a wreck!" Or was he? Before he'd met Antonio, he'd wake up in the middle of the night, throat hoarse from screaming. He could never remember the nightmares which had plagued him, only the feelings of fear and despair stayed with him in consciousness. Feli would always be there, looking as tired as hell, sometimes even crying himself but he always stayed with Lovino until morning. The only reason he'd started dancing in the night was to let Feliciano have some sleep. He supposed he should be a little thankful to them because otherwise he wouldn't have met Antonio. It hadn't happened for a long while now but he wasn't surprised. The bastard never let him sleep alone, and surrounded by so much warmth and love there wasn't much room to feel afraid, even in his sleep. "I wouldn't have missed the wedding."

"Come on Lovino, try and think! You were there. You cried so much." His eyes glazed over as if he were watching the past on an invisible screen. "You held my hand the whole night, actually smiling. Damn kid, you're beautiful when you smile. You danced circles around everybody else, laughing and crying, and then at the end you kissed me and..." Gilbert wiped a hand across his eyes and breathed in deeply before looking at him in a rare moment of tenderness. "I knew right then that you were the one I wanted to be with forever. If I'd had it my way I would have had you down the aisle the very same night. Please..."

Lovino watched frozen as Gilbert held his hands. He wanted to pull something over his ears so he couldn't hear any more of the dangerous words spilling out of his mouth. He couldn't remember it but that didn't mean it didn't happen. He didn't want to believe him but it sounded like the truth. What a fucking mess he was in. The walls around him were crumbling to the ground and all he could do was glance around in wide-eyed terror hoping that someone would stop it all.

Gilbert tugged at the Promesa. "This doesn't mean anything. Not to me, not anymore. You just have to take it off and then we can be together. Everything was much more awesome when I was with you. Lovino, come back with me."

"I can't fucking take it off." He didn't want to take it off either. There was a voice in his head telling him to get the heck out of there now. There was something off about Gilbert. He was never like this unless he was desperate and when he was desperate he took what he wanted by force. "What's so special about this damn thing?"

"You don't know?" The man looked at the silver with longing before dragging his eyes up to Lovino. "Whichever kingdom owns that 'stupid trinket' is known as Atlantis and only the Atlantian Prince can become the King. The ruler of all the world's oceans, great and unimaginable power at their very fingertips. But it isn't that easy. The Prince can only become King if he finds somebody that he loves unconditionally, someone he wants more than anything, even more than the title itself..." Gilbert spat out the words as if they tasted bad in his mouth. "As legend goes that person has to love him back. If they don't the Promesa won't fit. It's meant to be the ultimate symbol of love, a promise that the two will give up anything for each other and never hurt their partner."

Lovino felt his wrist get heavier with the realisation of what the bangle was. No wonder he had accidently said 'I do'. His heart had known all along what his mind ignored. He didn't care about stupid stuff like Kings. To Lovino it only meant one thing, a promise of themselves. He really needed to find his idiotic bastard of a fiancé and sort this shit out. Fiancé... that didn't sound too bad.

Gilbert laughed, startling him. He'd forgotten how temperamental Gilbert was, how he could switch moods at the drop of a button. "Don't look so scared kid, it's just a legend. There hasn't been a King in over two hundred years. It's funny really, I came here looking for it because I thought it might override Ludwig's stupid memory magic and I end up finding you. Come on, we better get out of here before that bastard Antonio shows up."

"Are you an idiot? I want him to show up." He braced himself, waiting for an explosion of anger. "I fucking love him!"

Instead of anger he got more laughter. "You think you love him kid. It's just this stupid bangle messing with your emotions. I'm sorry Lovino, but you're coming back with me no matter what." Gilbert pushed him back against the wall, smirking menacingly. "There are three ways I can remove the Promesa. One is getting you to stop loving Antonio. Another is that I chop off your pretty little arm." Lovino's eyes slipped down, only now noticing the sword that hung loosely at the man's waist. He tried to scramble away in panic but Gilbert held him still. "The last is that you have to fuck somebody else, willingly or unwillingly."

Lovino paled and struggled harder. If the position of Gilbert's hands were anything to go by, he'd say the man had chosen option number 3 and he wasn't being slow about it. It wasn't working. He couldn't push the man away, all he could do was shout for help and hope Antonio heard him. But what if he didn't? How was he going to save himself? He had to do it somehow, he wasn't this fucking useless. He had to force his panicked limbs to move before it was too late. Lovino looked up, ready to punch Gilbert in the face or do anything to get away from the psycho.

Instead of white hair, he was met with a sliver reflection of his own shocked face. He blinked, slowly taking in that there was a giant axe blade hovering near his head, threatening to drop at any moment and slice off Gilbert's hands.

"Ah~ Prince Gilbert, I see you know my fiancé. But catching up time is over now so will you please _take your fucking hands off him and get the fuck out of Atlantis?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: **Phew… barely made it in time this week. I'm so stressed right now, I'm working of a laptop with a faulty charger and an internet connection that is so damn slow if think i'd have more luck trying to coax France out of a strip club than getting this to load -.-

I worked my butt off to get the chapter up this week (hopefully my tiredness doesn't show in the writing) so I hope you'll love it! Thanks for all of your reviews so far, they really keep me going when I want to give up ^_^

Also somebody drew this really cute picture based on this Fanfic! You guys should check it out, I think it's cute~ (Also I'm jealous. I can't draw at all ;A;):

http: / / totallyemo0273. deviantart .com/ art / Underwater-Land-243593018

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

Antonio listened to Feli's story with an uncharacteristic silence. He'd been prepared for something nasty but this was beyond that. It was like expecting one rotting tomato and then discovering the whole crop had been infected and instead of finding red juicy deliciousness, he found dry black husks surrounded by thousands of flies. Even sweet Feli looked like a withered flower to him after hearing that tale. His lip wobbled dangerously as he saw the scenes in his head, but he couldn't break into tears yet. Poor Lovi was still out there.

Without waiting for further directions he shot off, faster than Feli and Ludwig, trusting his heart to lead him to his destination. He was going to slaughter Gilbert as soon as he found him but…

Another thought seemed more urgent. All he wanted to do was to take Lovi into his arms and cry and comfort him and prey to every single God there was that the boy never had to go through anything like that again. Maybe if Gilbert slipped away quietly he would even let him liv-

Antonio skidded around a corner, almost smashing into the wall with the sheer speed he'd been running. As he was righting himself, he heard a small gasp and looked up. What he saw made his blood run cold. Gilbert pressed up close to Lovino, touching him almost frantically, his sly hands slithering over the his chest before disappearing into the confines of Lovino's trousers.

That was it. All thoughts of cuddling flew out of the window, leaving him only with murderous thoughts._ Wonderful_, _delightful, _murderous thoughts. Gilbert just signed his death sentence. The quicker the Prince's head was smashed against the harsh stone floor the better.

"Antonio, help…" Lovino's voice was barely a shaky whisper but he heard it as loud as if it had been shouted.

Giant axe, urge to slaughter and a deadly smile: Check, check and check. Time to go kick some Gil-Butt~

"Ah~ Prince Gilbert, I see you know my fiancé. But catching up time is over now so will you please _take your fucking hands off him and get the fuck out of Atlantis?"_

Gilbert's breath hitched as if surprised. Far too slowly he withdrew his hands from Lovino and took a little step back. The tension in his shoulders was evident as he raised his hands in surrender. Mock surrender. To someone with less experience, the shifty red eyes and slow retreat would look like fear. In reality he was seizing up the situation, waiting for the right moment to strik-

The Prince's narrowed eyes flickered towards him. Practiced and swift his hands flew to the weapon at his waist.

Antonio sighed half disappointed. How annoying it was to start off a battle with such a predictable opponent. Oh well, he should be finished with this silly little task before Lovi could even say 'Buono tomato'.

Before Gilbert's fingers even grazed the hilt of the weapon, Antonio mercilessly smashed his foot into his stomach. Gilbert hurdled across the room at the force of the kick, smashing into the wall with a loud cry. He slid to the floor, panting, looking much like a ragged doll that had been thrown around by a boisterous child.

With a wince, Gilbert pushed himself up onto shaky hands. Antonio slammed his foot into the small of his back. The Prince crashed into the stone floor, ribs taking the brunt of the impact. An unhealthy groan echoed down the hallways, sounding like a ghost had been rattled from its ancient slumber. Antonio pushed down on his back harder, savouring the thought of the man's ribs being crushed into the ground. He grinned when he was rewarded with a gasp of pain. He'd almost forgotten how fun it was to slowly grind somebody into oblivion. But alas, his little tomato was waiting for him. It was already time to end this.

Almost reluctantly, he stepped off Gilbert and sat him up against the wall. It was a shame to lose such a good toy so soon. But then at least the castle floors would be awash with his warm blood. Sweet, oozing blood flowing over his feet and feeding his desire to kill. That would be enough. For now.

Antonio leaned back, hauling all his strength into the swing.

"Stop!"

Lovino's voice pierced through his concentration. The handle wobbled in his hands as he stumbled backwards, conflicted as to whether he was trying to stop or kill. Gilbert threw himself to the side, hissing as the blade scraped across the surface of his chest. He was lucky. Only a thin line of red appeared on the pale skin.

"Pl-please Antonio. Don't do it…" Lovino said shakily from behind him. His voice was thick with tears.

Antonio glanced back at him wide eyed, like a child caught with his hand in the tomato drawer. The axe seemed to grow even heavier in his hands as the automatic 'I'm sorry' died on his lips. The weapon shook in his hands as if trying to remind him of his battle. But all he could see were Lovino's tears. One rolled down his soft cheek, catching up with another, merging together as they splashed to the floor. There was fear in those troubled eyes. He was scaring Lovi. He was actually scaring the one he vowed to protect.

He couldn't handle that. Not Lovino being afraid of him. He couldn't make him go through all that pain again. He wanted so much to throw the axe to the floor and hold him instead. But there was still Gilbert…

Gilbert, whose people had tortured Lovino so much.

He would never let that happen again. As long as Gilbert was still here, the chance of him getting hurt increased ten-fold. This wasn't the time for guilt, it was time for action. He tightened his grip on the axe, the Prince had to die. Lovino wouldn't understand but maybe he would forgive him and then surely he would be safe. As long as nobody else came after them.

"You don't know what he did to you." His voice was soft but shaky, trying not to sound to cold lest he frighten him more. "He doesn't deserve your protection."

"You idiot, I don't give a fuck about him! I just don't want you to get hurt."

Antonio closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Please don't say that right now."

"You don't…" The hurt in Lovino's eyes quickly turned to anger. "What the fuck are you saying? You stupid asshole, son of a-"

"You're ruining my bad mood!" Did Lovino have any idea how long it was going to take him to get rid of the urge to snuggle into his already impossibly enticing body? It was hard enough when he was just there but when he said actually said cute things like that...

"Oh… well. Shut u-Watch out!"

Antonio span around, twisting his axe blade around just in time to deflect Gilbert's sword. He pushed the axe against the weapon roughly, barely managing to push Gilbert back and put a bit of distance between them. He had to focus. Rule number one was don't be distracted. Rule number two was never turn your back on an enemy. And he'd just broken both of them. If he'd been a second later, he might have been dead on the floor. Stupid Gilbert interrupting his Lovi. He'd pay for that.

"Don't worry kid." Gilbert clutched the handle of his sword with both hands, wielding the large weapon in front of him and gave Lovino a mocking smile. "He won't feel a thing."

Clearly he hadn't kicked him hard enough. Antonio glared daggers at the white haired menace as he fended off a strike to his head with the axes handle. This wasn't good. He was too close to get in a good swing and the axe wasn't a weapon made for defence.

Slick with sweat, the wooden handle slipped in his hands. Only by luck did he manage to jump out of the way of the thrusting sword. He needed to end this soon. Preferably five minutes ago. He let out a noise of exertion as he slashed the axe back and forth, as quickly as possible, trying to drive Gilbert back into a wall.

Adrenaline was leaving his muscles tired and aching. Despite his attempts to focus sadness and regret filled the spaces were anger should have been. Worse of all it was starting to show in his movements.

Each time he slashed at Gilbert his aim would be a little more off. The swing a little more desperate. Too long to recover between strikes. The number of little cuts from the sword was increasing and Gilbert, sensing his weariness, seemed to be getting faster and faster. The battle was turning.

How could he possibly fight when all he wanted to do was run up to his lover and reassure him that everything was going to be alright? His longing for Lovino throbbed even harder in his heart. It hurt more than the stinging cut on his stomach. He had to focus on the fight. All was not lost. He could still win this; after all he wasn't the Prince of Atlantis for nothing. He caught the next thrust of the sword on the handle. He had to try and ignore his longing for a little while. Surely he could do tha-

"Damn it, stop already!"

The axe quivered in his hands and not only because he was still holding off the sword. They must be scaring poor Lovino so much right now. Hadn't he been through enough already without this added bloodshed? Green eyes met red: Red narrowed mockingly, _is this all you've got?_ They seemed to say to him, _you've lost it. _He faltered, giving Gilbert a little more edge. It was true. The warrior was still within him, briefly skimming the surface but now his heart lay elsewhere.

Gilbert leaned in a little closer to him, trying to use the sword to push him back. "Demanding little brat isn't he?" He hissed.

That was all he needed. Antonio smiled. He dropped the axe with one hand. As Gilbert stumbled forwards at the sudden loss of resistance, he smashed the axe handle into his exposed hand. The clatter of the sword dropping to the floor echoed through the halls, as if the palace itself were repeating the sound in mocking. The axe blade brushed against Gilbert's shoulder like a kiss from death.

"If it wasn't for him, I would have killed you." Antonio whispered. He slammed his fist into Gilbert's face so hard that the man was sent skidding across the floor. Not even a groan erupted from the crumpled body.

Unconscious, Antonio thought wearily, fatigue finally overtaking his bones.

"Mein Gott…"

A rush of blonde hair flew past him. Ludwig and Feli must have finally caught up.

"Lovino! Are you okay?" Feli's worried voice brought forth the anguish Antonio had been trying to hold off. Only now did he let it wash over his heart and mind.

Just remembering the dark tale made him sick to his stomach. He didn't understand it at all. He didn't want to understand such a terrible thing. It was painful to think about Lovino even scraping his knee but he'd been through so much more suffering, suffering that Antonio hadn't been there to protect him from. How his heart ached. It longed to leap from his chest and erase the scars of Lovino's past. Nobody could erase the past though.

It wasn't that Antonio was a saint. Far from it. He'd killed people. He'd tortured them. He'd _enjoyed _causing them pain and suffering. He still hadn't left that sadistic part of him behind. But that was with trained warriors. Mermen who would given the chance, do the exact same to him. Maybe that was an excuse. But that was all he could hang onto. That and the knowledge that no matter what he would never have let anybody hurt Lovino.

That was where Gilbert had failed. He'd known what was happening in his kingdom, but he didn't stop it. There was no way he couldn't have known. Of course the Prince had just been trying to keep the throne and Lovino. In the proud North Sea Kingdom where humans were considered as low as cattle, there was no way he could keep both.

Gilbert had hesitated. Never fully choosing one or the other. That was the stupid reason Lovino had got hurt. All because some stupid immature Prince couldn't make up his mind.

Antonio wouldn't have hesitated. He would have thrown his crown down at the people's feet. There were plenty of other roles he could play but there was nobody else in existence that could fill the role of Lovi. It didn't bother him how many people he let down along the way. It didn't matter how many people would be disappointed in him. As long as he had Lovino nothing else mattered. He was an awful Prince but he had never asked for this life.

His chest filled with sorrow as he turned away from Ludwig and Gilbert. What he wouldn't have given to go back in time and protect him. He could almost see the fear carved into Lovino's beautiful face as he struggled through all that torture. Antonio finally understood why the boy was so afraid of the ocean and everything in it. It hurt so much that there was nothing he could do to erase the suffering of the past.

"Oi bastard, you… you didn't get hurt did you?"

He looked up to meet Lovino's worried gaze. He didn't say anything when the boy gently brushed his fingers over one of his cuts.

"You stubborn asshole!" Lovino scowled, but Antonio could see his fingers shaking beneath the blood. "You stupid fucking idiot! What would you have done if he'd killed you hm? I'll tell you, nothing! Because you'd be dead! Dead on the fucking floor, dead as a...An-Antonio?"

The axe slipped from his fingers. By the time it clattered nosily to the ground, Lovino was in his arms. Was he always this soft? Did he always smell so sweet? His hair ticked Lovino's chest as he dipped his head to kiss his neck. Gentle but desperate. Each time his lips pressed against the trembling skin, he whispered a charm inside his head: _I love you. I will protect you. I won't ever leave. _

"L-Let go of me. I'm still… I'm still mad at you."

He didn't sound mad. He sounded relieved. Beyond relieved. Antonio couldn't suppress a small smile when Lovino allowed himself to relax into his warm embrace.

"I don't wanna." He held him tighter and buried his face into the crook in his neck. Was there any way he could get closer to him? Was there any way that he could slip inside his mind and caress that to, until all the fear left? He couldn't protect him from his memories. But he wished with all his heart that he could. "Lovi, you've been through so much. It's so cruel…"

"What?" Lovino sounded shocked. He went so rigid that for a horrible moment Antonio thought he'd remembered everything then and there. "Are you... crying?"

Was he? He pulled away from Lovino's wet skin and leaned into the hand that hesitantly brushed the tears from his cheek. He managed to smile through the tears, savouring the soft touch of Lovino's fingers tracing his face.

"We're leaving the ocean okay? We don't have to ever come back again. It'll just be me and you up there, cariño. Just me and you."

"Really?"

Antonio nodded smiling a little more when Lovino's breath caught at his touch. How sweet his own words sounded to him. It was so easy to see himself with Lovino forever. It was dangerously simple to forget about everything else and just focus on the person in his arms. If Lovi could see his thoughts he would probably receive a strong punch to the stomach and be treated to the deliciously endearing sight of him trying to hide his red face. That wouldn't be too bad either. He'd been _far_ _far_ too long without the sight of those cute little cheeks.

"Get out of my way!" Gilbert knocked Ludwig back, rubbing the red away from his mouth and snatching his sword up from the stones. "Get away from him kid."

Antonio's smile died on his lips. It looked like the Prince wasn't unconscious after all. His gaze turned frosty as he glared at Gilbert's fast approaching figure but he released Lovino all the same. He could see the anger growing in Gilbert's eyes every second that he saw them together. It wasn't safe for Lovino to be with him right now. The axe was too far away from him to reach. He tried to nudge Lovino out of the way but he spread his arms out, as if such a supple body could stop Gilbert's pursuit. Perhaps it could.

"I said move!"

"So you can cut him up? Fuck off Gilbert!" Antonio could see him shaking, but his voice was strong. Lovino was trying to protect him. Him! If their lives hadn't been in danger he would have tackled Lovino to the ground and kissed him silly. But the situation called for him to be more serious than that. "I haven't got a fucking clue what's going on here, but I'm not going to let you hurt him! Only... only because otherwise he won't feel it later when I kick his ass for lying to me!"

Gilbert growled and took another step forwards. "Do you want me to give you another scar?"

"Bruder! Stop i-"

"Don't do it Gil! Don't say it! Please, I don't want him to be hurt again. He'll remember!"

Lovino turned at Feli's blubbering. He hadn't even had time to be shocked at him and the potato idiot actually being here. He was fed up of being left out of the loop. He'd been through hell. First of all he was dragged through a stinking ocean, then he'd thought he had to lose Antonio, then he just had to run into the stupid asshole Gilbert and now he was finally coming to terms with the fact that his memories were apparently fake. And to top it all off, the white haired idiot was pointing a sharp fucking sword at his chest and Antonio was being overly upset and swe... sappy. Why the hell was he almost bawling his eyes out and muttering nonsense?

He had a strange feeling that it was something to do with Gilbert and for that the fucker was going to have to pay. Not that he would usually have cared much if he'd made Antonio cry but now he was going to have to be the one who sat down and wasted his precious time looking after him.

Now as if to put the tomato on the pasta, they were talking shit about his scar. His scar, which every-fucking-one seemed to know about but him. Well that just wasn't damn acceptable was it? How dare they keep him from his memories.

"What are you waiting for fucker?" Lovino snarled, annoyed that even Gilbert was hesitating to spit out the damn words. "Weren't you saying that I only love Antonio because I couldn't remember what we had? Well go on! Prove it!"

"Fine kid. I'll tell you."

Why was it that every time he spoke to Gilbert, the anger in the white-haired merman seemed to evaporate? Why when he knew that Gilbert had such a bad temper? Why did he look so desperate? It almost made his skin crawl... or was that his heart beating faster?

"It was me. I was trying to save you. I-It was an accident okay? I was... I really was trying to save you Lovino."

"What are you...?" Antonio rested a hand on his shoulder as if he could lend him the strength he needed to ask. "What the hell do you mean?"

"The scar," Anticipation twisted in his gut. He knew what Gilbert was going to say. Oh God, he knew. "I gave you that scar with this sword… It was went so fast, when that thing grabbed you. I-I shouldn't have hesitate-"

"Shut up!" Lovino clutched at his head as pain started building up in his head. The fog was clearing much too fast and he found out too late that he didn't want to see what was behind it. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shu-"

He cut himself off with a scream as something shattered through his brain. The memories were flying at him like bullets from a machine gun. Good, bad, sweet, terrifying. All of them were coming back in full force, mixing together and forcing him to his knees. He had nothing to hold onto. The ground was getting nearer. Or was it the sky? He couldn't tell which way he was going or whether it even mattered. He didn't hit the floor. The only thing anchoring him in the present and stopping him from completely reliving the past were Antonio's arms and his soft whispers. The pain was only bearable if he focused on the warmth and the soothing voice. The past forced its way into his brain as he sobbed. Three, horrible visions stood out among the rest…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Let go of me you Jackass!" He struggled against the bruising hands. Why the hell were they doing this? "As soon as Gilbert finds out about this, you fucks are dead!"_

_"Don't you dare use the Prince's name so casually!" One of Gilbert's 'loyal servants' slapped him across the face, leaving a stinging hand print. "We'll come back to get you later. Take this as a warning. If you don't leave by tomorrow then you and your brother will regret it!"_

_With those words he thrust him into the room and slammed the door shut. Immediately Lovino felt the crush of thousands of little bodies moving against his skin. Fish. His eyes flew open in a state of panic. The room was filled so high with dying fluttering fish that the writhing things easily reached his shoulders. He had to fight to get to the top of the pile, trying not to throw up at all those gasping slimy bodies slipping over him. Every where he turned they were there. Jumping in desperation for water, their shallow gulps mingled and combined sounding like a breathless monster waiting to swallow him whole. _

_The eyes were the worst. He screamed when a doll-like eye squished beneath his desperate hands as he pulled himself up. The gooey liquid burst between his fingers and ran down his skin, thick and lumpy like curdling milk. _

_Everywhere those same eyes were staring at him. Piercing through his soul. He still saw those bloody lidless eyes every time he closed his own. _

_Long after the last gasp had died down and he was laying silently, no more breath for screaming, on a bed of dead fish, the door had slammed open. He felt himself moving as some of the fish slipped out of the room into the corridor._

_"L-Lovi?" He heard Feliciano cry out and somebody strong pulled his slack body from the room._

_Still seeing those cruel wide eyes and feeling the bodies flicking against him he forced himself to look up at Ludwig's worried stare. "Don't… don't tell Gil."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Once again he found himself staring into the hostile faces of Gilbert's men. How many times was it now that they'd tortured him? Five times? Ten times? It felt like hundreds. They always came up with something new as well. These guys didn't like repetition. The only thing he felt towards them was fear and they knew it. _

_He backed up against the wall like a crowded kitten, wondering what they had in store for him. It couldn't be good, each one got worse and worse. Last time they had thrown him in with a bunch of man eating sharks. As much as it pained him, he could only thank his brother and Ludwig for getting him out of there in time._

_He felt weak as they laughed and threatened him with their swords. Once he would have shouted at them and told them where they could stick those stupid pointy things but not now… that kind of response only made them worse. He was a coward anyway. Whenever he tried to hide behind Gilbert at the sight of fish, or sharks, that's what the man told him. But then Gilbert didn't have a clue what was going on. Why would he? He was always busy with some 'Royal duty' when they came for him. _

_Lovino supposed it was his own fault. He could have left Gilbert, as much as it would have hurt him, and fled the kingdom. But he was terrified if he did that they would transfer their horrific 'punishments' over to Feli. They could scare him enough to leave Gilbert but he would NOT leave his little brother to their mercy._

_He tried to stand taller until one of them took a jab at him, only to pull back at the last second. He looked around in panic, all thoughts of protecting Feli flying from his mind. They wouldn't dare cut him would they? Gilbert would see… But he also would have seen the shark bites had Ludwig not saved him in time…_

_Lovino closed his eyes and tried not to tremble, waiting for a pain that never came._

_"Get the hell away from him."_

_He cracked an eye open and almost melted in relief to see Gilbert, standing there with Ludwig and Feli behind him._

_"We can't let you be with him! Human males don't belong down here, they're scum. Below us! Please my Prince, you should never have brought him down here. Let us correct that mista-"_

_Gilbert thrust his sword into the man's chest, striking his heart with deadly accuracy, before letting him slip to the ground gurgling. The rest of the men ran away when he glared at them. Lovino watched as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could see the weariness in his movements. The wondering whether it was right for them to be together. He hoped he was seeing it wrong. He knew Gilbert was going to be like this if he found out. He just wanted reassurance. To be held in his arms._

_Lovino reached out hesitantly and clutched Gilbert's shirt. "Gil, please…"_

_"Don't touch me." It hurt so much more than a sword could have when those red eyes avoided his. Gilbert shoved off his hand and stormed away, leaving Lovino with only his brother and Ludwig to comfort him._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The wedding had been amazing. It was unbelievable. Nobody had expected it would be allowed to go ahead. Nobody but Gilbert that was. He'd made a speech about how if they gained the Promesa they wouldn't need Ludwig anyway because he would be the one in charge. There had been so many complaints to that but he had silenced them all with a simple 'Shut up. I'm awesome therefore any decision I make is the exact definition of awesome. Anyone who disagrees can take it up with my sword.' _

_Nobody had disagreed after that. _

_Lovino glanced down at the man who was snoring next to him and unwound the arm around his waist with a small smile. Despite the initial resistance, some of the kingdom's mermen had even shown up to the wedding and ended up smiling at the new couple and wishing them good luck. Their attitudes were changing. His brother was being accepted. _

_The smile slipped off his face as he rose from the bed. He himself would never be accepted here. Gilbert told him he loved him and that that was all that mattered, but sometimes he could see the seed of doubt growing in his mind. _

_He knew by now that no matter what Ludwig (even though he was still a stupid potato head) would protect Feli and that that protection would be far more effective than his own._

_"Bye asshole." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Gilbert's forehead. He looked at him one last time before leaving the room with a sigh._

_Despite being married last night, Ludwig and Feli should be waiting for him at the entrance cave. He'd told them he was leaving and Ludwig had offered to be the one to take him back. He had started to protest of course but then he'd realised that if not Ludwig then who? After all, only a merman was quick enough to chaperone a human to and from the kingdom without them drowning and he couldn't get Gilbert to do i-_

_He yelped as he walked into something hard and stumbled, only just managing to avoid landing on the cold stones. _

_"Ow, the hell are you just standing there fo…" Lovino felt his body turn cold as the man -he recognised him as one of the men who'd taken so much pleasure in torturing him- grabbed his arm tight and tugged him along the corridors. Lovino screamed but nobody came to save him. _

_Nobody ever came to save him in time._

_It would be a good fifteen minutes before the ever punctual Ludwig would decide something was wrong. Oh God, could he last fifteen minutes?_

_"Where the hell are you taking me?" He struggled in the grasp but he knew it was useless. These men were trained soldiers whilst the most fighting he'd done was wooden spoon jousting with Feli._

_The man didn't reply until they were outside. Outside surrounded by the mermen of the North Sea kingdom, all waiting to find out what they had been called out for. Lovino's eyes settled on a large tank of water. _

_They wouldn't… Oh God they would. He couldn't do this. Anything but this. He was meant to be leaving. Leaving! Couldn't they just let him go? Anything, anything but this..._

_He clutched at the man's arm and stared up desperately into his eyes. "You win. You fucking win okay? I'm leaving, just don't put me anywhere near that… that thing. Please…" Tears were leaking out of his eyes already and he could hear the crowds of mermen muttering. Some had guessed what was going to happening and expressed murmured disproval but nobody stepped forwards. "Please anything but that…"_

_The man looked around him and then stared down at Lovino with his cruel podgy eyes. For a hopeful moment Lovino actually thought he was going to let him go. Clearly fear made him an idiot._

_"Say you don't love him." The man hissed in his ear. "Tell them all that you never loved him. Maybe then I'll let you go."_

_Lovino looked up hopefully through his tears. Was that really it? Just a few words? He could do that. Anything to get away from that thing in the tank._

_"I don't lo-love him." Lovino said stuttering over his words when the man shook him. "I don't love your Prince," It was harder to say than he'd thought, but the thing writhing inside the glass waiting for him, spurred him on. "I fucking hate him! You bastards hear me? I don't, will not and have never ever loved Prince Gilbert!" _

_It was true after all. He didn't love _**Prince** _Gilbert. He loved Gilbert. Just Gilbert. Just how he was without the title._

_"L-Lovino?"_

_The man span him around just in time to see a startled, hurt looking Gilbert standing on the steps. _

_"No Gil… I didn't mean…"_

_"Hear that my fellow mermen? This human," The man dragged him closer towards the tank. Lovino soon forgot about Gilbert and stared as a tentacle reached out from the glass hungrily. "Has been playing with the heart of our Prince all along. He's been lying to him! Brain washing him, hurting him. I'd say he deserves to die for that, right men?"_

_Lovino's heart stopped at the cheering. Surely Gilbert would stop this. He had to. He wouldn't just let him…_

_The last thing Lovino saw before being lowered into the tank was Gilbert, staring at him as if he were a stranger. _

_He wasn't going to be saved this time._

_Then water rushed around him and he was fighting to get to the surface. A long tentacle wrapped around his ankle, crushingly strong. He had to fight so hard not to let out his breath then and there. There were no other thoughts than trying to get away. He thrashed as hard as he could, but the octopus simply loped more of its snake like tentacles around his body in a deadly embrace. Then it started to squeeze. They constricted around his stomach and throat, the air left him leaving him with only a floppy body and the feeling of his insides cracking under the pressure. _

_Just as his throat started to burn with the lack of air and he thought it was all over, there was a splash. Before he had time to do anything, a splintering pain shot through his back. He screamed in the water, as the tentacles stopped crushing his body and a new pain took over. He eyes flew open seeing only red. The red of his own blood. _

_Someone pulled his bleeding body out of the water and held him close, whispering words he couldn't hear. It felt like something inside him was tearing the skin of his back apart in attempt to escape from the tight confines of his body. The last things he saw before drifting off into unconsciousness, were the octopus's severed tentacles, a blood-covered sword and two ruby red eyes staring into his own…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lovino breathed in shakily and clutched at the person holding him. He could still feel the tentacles around his throat and the terror when he realised that Gilbert wasn't going to stop them. Even his scar was burning as if in a faint mockery of that day. And where was he now? Under water again. Vulnerable and scared. Were they going to find him even here? Were they going to come and finish off what they started? Was Gilbert going to do it for them? He wouldn't be surprised. He'd been so stupid. So damn naive. There was no way that Gilbert hadn't known what was going on. Still he never came to save him apart from that one time... Was he going to have to go through all that pain again? He couldn't stop a cry of panic escaping his lips. He couldn't do it. Not now, not ever. How could anyo-

"I've got you Lovi." Antonio hugged him tighter. His whispers defusing the mounting panic. "You're okay now. You're safe."

Lovino threw his arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, for once thankful for the heat that the merman gave off. The feeling of the constricting tentacles died away leaving only the comforting touch of Antonio's hands. "I-It was f-fucking scary..."

"I know mi amor." Antonio kissed a tear as it rolled down his face. Nothing felt safer than his arms.

He buried his head further into the warm chest, wishing that he could hide there forever. Why was it that this one person had the ability to make him feel better? Was he meant to be thankful that this comforting, sweet _idiot _had the ability to manipulate his feelings at will? Yeah the memories were scary, yes they were still there floating around his brain and yes he really wanted to find a nice quiet corner to hide in but... Some of the fear swirled away into a _horrible _feeling of l-love. Really. It just made him sick to his stomach... and maybe a little happy...

"Cut the mushy crap already! Lovino I saved you! So I was in a little too much of a hurry to unwind the tentacles carefully, I had to cut them off otherwise you would have died! Surely a scar is better than dying?"

There went that little squandering of happiness. He huddled closer to Antonio but peeked out from his arms to glare at the man.

"Guess what Gilbert?" His voice was still shaky but he had enough strength to do this. "It turns out I didn't fucking love you after all."

"I think you should leave now." That didn't sound like a suggestion at all. Lovino had no idea how he could sound so cold and yet still be hugging him so gently.

Gilbert said nothing but clutched his sword tighter.

"Big brother! Are you okay? Do you still like tomatoes? You still love me right?" Feli launched himself towards them and landed in Lovino's lap. He snuggled into his stomach, apparently undeterred that he'd almost knocked Antonio out. He looked up at his startled brother with watery eyes. "You're going to be okay right?"

Lovino's automatic response was to slam a hand into his brother's face but he managed to override his instinct and instead smiled shakily. "No. Fuck yes. I guess. And… " He stole a quick glance at Antonio and blushed faintly. "I think so."

When Antonio got to his feet, Lovino almost shouted in protest expecting all the fear to come back. He pushed Feliciano off of his stomach and was surprised when he felt no more frightened than before. What in the name of tomatoes had Antonio done to him? He was meant to be a coward. He was meant to be breaking down. He was meant to want Antonio because he was scared, not because he was annoyed at his warmth for disappearing.

A hand brushed against his face. Antonio offering to help him up.

Before he could stop them the words hurtled out of his mouth. "I love you."

He watched as Antonio's eyes widened in shock. That shock stopped him from trying to take the words back. Did he really not say it that often? He was sure the bastard would swoop down and try to hug the living daylights out of him (and bring back his much needed warmth) but instead he simply stood there with a stupid wide eyed expression.

Then the shock turned to pain. Lovino felt his heart convulse in panic. Was he afraid that he was lying? Didn't he love him anymore? What the hell was wron-

Antonio legs crumpled, sending him crashing to the floor. His head fell just short of landing on Lovino's lap and for a moment, Lovino smiled thinking that he'd fallen over his own feet. Then the smile was wiped away. All he could see was the sword that had given him the scar. The sword that was now sticking out of Antonio's lower back.

A shaky hand reached out to his and Antonio slowly raised his head. "I-I love you… too Lovi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish:<strong>

**Cariño: **Darling

O_O Please don't kill me for that ending. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me! *runs and hides underneath a numchuck-proof rock*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: **I really want to run up to some randomer now and swing my arms around their neck and go "Bby, you and I... we could make beautiful fluff together~" And then sparkle like I'm French and pull out a rose from my... Hair! I mean the hair on my head... On my...GAH! Why does everything sound so... so _Flithy_**_?_**

Thank you for the reviews! As you can see this story has surpassed the 100 mark (which somebody has told me is good!) All I know is the last chapter got a lot more reviews than the others so far so thanks people! I love reviews x3 Although that does make me want to make more evil cliff-hangers...

This is an freaking whale monster of a chapter. It's even bigger than the last one O_o Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater land~<strong>

This was never supposed to happen. Nobody was ever meant to get close enough to him to slip underneath his skin. Nobody was meant to be able to hurt him this way. Each day he'd spent with Gilbert the walls scaled up around his heart making it impenetrable. Each day the merman knew him a little less than before. It was only now that he could look back on the past that he realised being with Gilbert had made him feel more alone than when he was locked inside one of his own perilous nightmares. Neither of them wanted to be close enough to get hurt, so the doors to his heart stayed sealed.

Antonio had smashed through those metaphorical walls like a bull. No... That suggested that it was a sudden emotion, that straight away his heart was taken. It had been far more subtle than that. It was more correct to say that he had slipped over the barriers around his heart like a thief in the dark and stolen his treasure without a sound. By the time Lovino realised what had happened it was already too late. Far too late.

He was caught vulnerable and afraid, a deer in the headlights of Antonio's passionate gaze. But soon those scary emotions had been overshadowed by other more exciting and really fucking amazing ones. Because in the wreckage of his defence, in the place where his heart was supposed to be, he found anothers. They could both hurt each other or they could turn to love.

That was the problem. Love. It had the power to make him feel as though he were floating on a cloud made of dreams. It had the power to stop all rational thoughts and feelings and create a slow sweet burning in their place. It made him want to cling to Antonio and never let him go but at the same time let him wander the world, just so he could see how he would talk to a person, how he would react to an object, what made him angry, what made him happy. It made him want to know everything about Antonio but it also had the power to tear his heart in two. To kill him from the inside like a slow-moving poison. It could hurt so much more than a physical wound and left him so much more terrified.

Like now.

Lovino pulled Antonio onto his lap, not sure whether the world was shaking or if it were just his arms. As numb as if his brain had been washed in Novocaine, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the solid metal of the blade. His eyes widened to the point of pain and the walls around him started to shake so viciously that he was certain that some giant sea creature had picked them up and was rattling them around. Even his throat constricted with terror as the meaning of the sword finally sunk in. Antonio was going to die. All because of him Antonio was GOING. TO. DIE!

An unhealthy rasping noise startled him into raising his arms protectively around the wounded merman's head. But after the fire in his lungs built up and dizzying black spots blurred his vision he realised with a shuddered intake of breath that the rasping was coming from him. As if he was turning into a monster. Why did that even surprise him? The bastard was dying in his arms and it was his fault. He'd always known he was going to hurt Antonio, even if it was indirectly. A dry sob caught in his throat as the room kept on spinning. He couldn't even cry. That was how terrible he was. The freaking bastard was dying and he couldn't even fucking cr-

"Shh...It's al...alright L...Lovi..." Antonio coughed and a little bit of red trickled out of his mouth but his eyes were as clear as ever. Caring green peered up at his desperation, anchoring him to the spot and for a moment making him forget. The merman didn't need to touch him. His beautiful eyes caressed Lovino's cheek, warmed his cold fingers and settled some of his raw shock. Only for a moment though. They squinted as their owner hissed in pain. "Pu...pull... It ou...t..."

He reached for the sword, trying without success to steady his shaking hand. His knees were wet and sticky were the blood had seeped through the fabric. Antonio's blood. If he'd gone with Gilbert earlier this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't riled him up then maybe he wouldn't have done it. His fingers closed around the hilt and spurred on by Antonio's quiet encouragements, he gave it a little tug.

Antonio moaned and bit down on his lip. Lovino let go of the weapon almost immediately. As if summoned by the merman's cry of pain, the tears finally gathered in Lovino's eyes and then they wouldn't stop. He couldn't even cry into his hand because now it was covered in blood.

"I can't… I...I don't want to hurt y...you." He hiccupped, trying to quell the sobs that racked through his body in case the movement jostled the sword. All he wanted was to be strong for him just once but even now he was the one breaking down. He stroked Antonio's hair out of his face and smoothed his pallid cheek as if that would restore its former healthy glow. "Pl...please don't leave me."

One of Lovino's cold tears splashed onto his cheek. Antonio reached up and caught one of the tears on his finger. Lovino watched as he pressed it to his mouth, tasting the salty sadness. Then he smiled. It was only a small quirk of his lips, merely a shadow of his former grins but he was still smiling.

Despite the pain, despite everything Antonio was the one holding them both together. There was so much trust and love written into those deep green eyes that it made Lovino want to shake the merman and demand to know what he'd done to deserve it. He'd let him get stabbed. He should be rolling around in pain, not trying to comfort him with small smiles and understanding. How could he still be so soft and loving even when he was dying? Oh shit... he was dying. Lovino resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and block it all out. He needed to watch but seeing the merman curled up in his lap, covered in his own blood and with the sword of his nightmares plunged deep into the flesh…

Shit! He had to get that treacherous sword out and fast!

That was easier said than done. He shifted his still shaky hand to reach towards the metal once again but Antonio slipped his hand over the top of Lovino's other one and smiled softly. _Together. _Lovino could see the thought written simply on his stupid loving face. That warm steady hand, slightly bigger than his own, gave him the strength to grasp the sword.

He pulled again. The restrained gasps of pain were enough to make him want to stop but the hand over his did not let go. It squeezed tighter. With one burst of desperation-lead strength Lovino pulled the sword from Antonio's back. Wincing at the slick sound it made and then as the loud yelp of pain. Still Antonio didn't let go of his hand.

Lovino threw the weapon to the side of them as if it were poisonous. He rubbed Antonio's hand against his face, uncaring of the red that smeared across his cheeks. He almost screamed when Antonio took a shuddering breath in. He hadn't been expecting him to miraculously get better after pulling out the sword but... but maybe he'd been wishing it would happen. His hope drained out of him as quickly as the blood had gushed out from Antonio's body. There was no stupid merman magic to save them this time.

What was he thinking? He couldn't give up yet! Since when had he ever been counting on the stupid fucking fish to save anything anyway? All they did was mess everything up! No. This wasn't over yet. He refused to let it be over. Didn't the stupid bastard say he would do anything for him? If he could get a tail then surely 'not dying' couldn't be too hard right? The merman's dark eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as though he were resigning himself to a long and undisturbed sleep. What if he went to sleep and never woke up again? Like hell Lovino was going to let that happen. "Wake up! Wake up da...damn it. No sleeping! You... you ruined my siesta remember? So you don't get any sleep, got it?"

His eyes fluttered open and he squeezed his hand with a surprising amount of strength. "Don't worry Lovi. I was just... thinking." His voice was still weak. Pitifully weak. When Lovino heard it, it became so much harder to believe that things were going to be okay. "You're so...so strong."

Lovino snorted. It wasn't a very good combination with the tears but Antonio was just so unrealistic, even now. Oh fuck he loved him. "That would be why you're smiling yourself to fucking death while I'm bawling my eyes out. Your perception of strong is freaking messed up."

"You're not afraid anymo-"

"I'm fucking terrified! Look at me idiot, I'm shaking like a freaking tomato leaf! Stop talking shit already. I don't want you to... I mean I'm not going to let you die damn it..." Lovino rubbed his hand across his eyes. He wanted to hide behind both of his hands but Antonio was still squeezing the other one. "I... I didn't mean what I said back then. I don't... I don't hate you."

Antonio reached up and softly wiped away some of his ever falling tears. He smiled again. Always with the damn smiling. No matter how much he was use to it, it still made him feel weird. That smile was imprinted in his memory forever.

"Not afraid of your memories Lovi. Not afraid...you've been through so much... I want to protect you."

"Shut up! It's my turn now you stupid bastard!" He wished he could stop sobbing. This would sound way more impressive without the stupid tears making his voice catch. "I'm protecting you now and you better fucking like it! All you have to do is not die okay?"

Antonio winced as he reached up. He hooked an arm around Lovino's neck and pulled himself up with visible effort. "I won't if you ki…kiss me better."

Lovino leaned in a little but sat as still as possible when Antonio's lips brushed softly against his own. He didn't want to move and end up hurting him even more. But when Antonio increased the pressure against his mouth it got a little harder to remember why he wasn't responding. His stomach back flipped and filled his insides with gushing, tingling honey. The warm tongue sliding over the ridges of his lips, pushed a little further into his mouth... Lovino pulled away before it was too late. Before he melted into the kiss and they were lost forever in a sea of inescapable feelings. Red-faced, he hugged Antonio's head to his chest, to the place where his heart was beating rapidly and pressed a dizzy kiss to his forehead. "You better get better bastard. I'll kill you if you don't."

Antonio sighed and shuffled closer. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud shout.

"Let go of me damn it! Let go!"

Lovino blinked finally paying attention to the other people in the corridor. He'd been so absorbed in Antonio, he'd almost forgotten they were there at all. Apart from Feli's tears, his brother looked okay but Ludwig was trying in vain to settle Gilbert down. The merman was struggling fiercely, which was weird because he almost sounded as if he were... crying? He pushed the muscular potato bastard away from him and stared back at Lovino, hurt and frustration clear in his face.

What the fuck did he have to cry about? He wasn't the one practically dying because some fucker decided to have a tantrum and stab him. He wasn't the one holding his fiancé while the life slowly drained out of him. He didn't know or care what Gilbert was thinking anymore. He was the reason Antonio was suffering.

"Get out of here." Even Lovino was shocked at the coldness in his voice. He was surprised the fucker didn't just freeze over on the spot and turn into the most grotesque ice sculpture ever. Antonio nuzzled his neck as if in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't work. "If I ever see you again I'll hurt you so fucking bad you'll wish you were dead!"

"You already have." Gilbert hissed, pushing Ludwig out of his way and snatching up his blood covered sword. "You never realised how much I loved you. I did some stupid things but I never meant for them to hurt you! So I was indecisive, I hesitated. Haven't you ever done that?"

Lovino said nothing throughout Gilbert's rant. He carefully untangled the arms around his neck and propped Antonio against the wall, ignoring his disappointed whine and the tempting arms that reached back out towards him.

"I'm here now right? So why can't you just leave that unawesome fucker and come back with me huh? How do you know he doesn't have you hypnotised or something?"

Lovino carried on as if he hadn't heard a word. He stroked the rough handle of Antonio's discarded axe before wrapping both of his hands around the wood and lifted it off the ground. He staggered forwards, not expecting the weight. How Antonio managed to twirl the thing around his head like it was a freaking dandylion was beyond him. Shifting his weight to his back foot, Lovino tried lifting the weapon again. This time with much more success. It still shook in his hands but he balanced the end of the handle between two stones and leaned the blade forwards. He may not have much experience with fighting but all he needed to do was get Gilbert to come a little closer and then...

"You can't just feel nothing for me after all th-"

"You fucking stabbed him!" The axe shook even more but not because of its weight. He hadn't realised until he had the means, just how much he wanted to cut Gilbert in half. "You expect me to just forget that? Maybe I fucking forgot about all the shit that you put me through because of Ludwig's fucking mind voodoo crap or whatever, maybe I could have even accepted that after a while but if there is one thing that I won't ever forgive or forget is you or anybody else hurting _my _idiot. Now I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I slice your ass into pieces!"

Gilbert stared at him for a moment. Red eyes widened in shock before he tightened his grip on his sword. Lovino tensed up but glowered back at him, daring him to just fucking try and attack him.

"Stop this Gilbert. It's over." Ludwig pulled out his own sword and pointed it against Gilbert's chest. He would have looked a hell of a lot more impressive if Feli wasn't clinging to his waist.

"What? You're on the enemies side?" Gilbert's attention swang back and forth between them. He laughed but the sound was clearly forced. A lone tear rolled down his cheek. "I guess I should have known that. You were the one who made him forget after all. I really thought..." He shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts, wiped the sword on his trousers to get rid of the blood and then re-sheathed it. "Just remember this kid," He stared at Lovino with a grin, as if the tear hadn't ever existed. "It isn't over until I win."

Before anybody could stop him, Gilbert broke into a run and flew past him. Lovino didn't turn around to watch him disapearing. Instead he held his breath until the sound of the heavy footsteps faded from echoes to silence. Even then he didn't let go of the axe, just sighed and leaned against the handle, hoping that his heart would stop beating so fast. His eyes flickered over to where Antonio was leaning against the wall and watching him with an expression akin to shock. Shock was better than pain.

"What? I said I was going to fucking protect you didn't I bastard?" He tightened his grip on the axe and gave it an experimental swing, only to stagger under the weight of it. "Gaahh! Why is this thing so damn heavy?"**  
><strong>  
>Familiar laughter erased the tension he was feeling. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Antonio with a smile. If he just listened for a second... just a second then he could let that sweet musical laughter delude him into thinking that maybe... maybe things were going to be alright. A second was nowhere near long enough.<p>

The delusion was erased when the laughter changed into a harsh coughing that shuddered through the merman's whole body. Dread and anxiety once again took a hold of Lovino's heart. He stood awkwardly with the axe, wanting nothing more than to throw it down and return to his side but... all he could do was watch as Antonio's body seemed to attack him from the inside. It was as if he were afraid that if he moved he might shatter the merman's health even more. It was illogical but he could barely breathe through the fear. One of his unshed tears welled up in his eye, causing a blur to appear above Antonio's head. Almost as if his soul was already slipping out of his body. But what could he do? He wasn't a doctor. Hell he'd even slept through the first-aid course Feli had dragged him too. He was a causer of pain, not a healer of it! The only thing he ever managed to keep alive were his damn tomato plants and Antonio's body was not as simple as they were. It was hopeless.

"Da...Damn it. I thought I told you not to leave me a...alone." His tears fell to the floor, the sound muffled by the echoes of Antonio's coughs. "What was the fucking point in pr...proposing if you're just going to die?"

Antonio breathed in sharply stopping his unhealthy sounding coughing. He waited until Lovino was looking straight at him before smiling a little sheepishly at him. "Ar...are you mad?"

What the hell? Why would he be mad at him dying? Upset: yes. Aggrieved: absolutely. Just about ready to tear out his own damn heat and stab it with a knife so he could join him in death: Without a fucking doubt. But mad at him? No. The only people he was angry at now were himself and Gilbert. The asshole for obvious reasons. Himself for not realising that Gilbert was actually capable of such a thing. But that anger wasn't going to save Antonio's life.

He tried to speak but sadness clogged up his throat. After all those tears he felt like crap, fuck knows what Antonio must have felt like knowing that he was going to die. Although... Lovino shuffled a little closer to him, still clutching the axe as if it were a life preserver; Antonio didn't seem to be getting any worse. That didn't seem right for somebody who had lost so much blood. Surely this was where the merman slumped to the side, unable to even hold himself up any longer and took his last shuddering breathe with the words "I love you." dying on his lips... Not that Lovino was going to complain. If Antonio wanted to go against the laws of biology and slowly seem to perk up as he lost more blood then that was fine with him. Maybe they could even have a chance of fixing him...? **  
><strong>  
>He blinked realising that Antonio was still looking up at him expectantly. "How could I be mad at you for getting hurt idiot? Even if I was, what difference would that make?"<p>

A haze of red settled over Antonio's cheeks and in a moment of panic Lovino almost let go of the axe and dropped to his knees to check that everything was alright. Almost. Antonio coughed again stopping him with a thousand worried thoughts. But the worries were halted when he realised it wasn't an 'I'm hacking up my lungs' cough but a cough of embarrassment. Almost at the same time he recognised the red across the merman's cheeks not as a something wrong but something right. A blush.

"I meant about the p...proposing..." Lovino felt his own cheeks heat up as if answering the merman's blush but shook his head all the same. "I won't leave you Lovi. I swe...swear to you. I _promise." _He glanced at the Promesa on Lovino's wrist with a faint smile which faded away just as quick as it appeared. "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about that Lovi. I should have... thought about the danger but..." Antonio sighed and his smile returned as though he didn't have the strength to keep it away. "I'm so... so happy it fits. I love you."

"I'll be happy too. If you don't die first that is you stupid bastard! How can you be going on about that at a time like this huh? You shouldn't even be speaking! I don't care how high your fucking pain threshold is, this is freaking ridiculous! Are you just doing this to try and not make me worry because let me tell you, I'm fucking worrying!" Why did he have to be so damn stupid and sweet even when he was going to leave him? Didn't he understand that that was just going to make it harder when he was gone?

"Lovino... I'm not going to die."

"How can you even say that bastard? You're going to die! I saw how deep that sword went in! I had to pull it out remember? I kno-"

"It's impossible mi cariño. I can't di-"

Antonio was cut off by a loud scream and a flurry of swear words. Lovino swung himself and the axe around before he even had time to worry about the weight of the weapon. It was an automatic response to that scream. One that he had conditioned into himself as a child. Whenever Feliciano screamed he would be there to grab his hand and sprint them both away from whatever the hell it was that was freaking him out. However this time there was no way he could save his brother like that and not just because he was already holding Antonio's axe.

A man with pale blonde hair and an obnoxious smile had an arm around Feli's waist and was holding a shining sliver knife frighteningly close to his throat.

Ludwig looked pale but he was holding his sword against another man's bare chest as if in a stalemate with the Smilier**. **But whereas Feli looked petrified and was clutching at the hand by his neck in panic, the man at the end of Ludwig's sword was smirking. More than that, he actually walked further into the blade until a little trickle of his own blood rolled down his toned chest. Lovino could see the beads of sweat rolling down the back of Ludwig's neck even from where he was standing. He had to wonder who was pointing the sword at whom.

"Well, I must say I didn't except to see you here." The man tapped Ludwig's sword as if it were as harmless as a churro. His strong clipped voice echoed through the hall in contrast to his roguish looks, sounding smooth and oddly cultured. "I always thought your brother was more interested in power than you Ludwig but I guess it runs in the family. Well done on incapacitating that git though and nothing personal but I'm going to take it from here, so if you'll step aside..."

When Ludwig didn't move, the man made a signal to the one holding Feli. The knife pushed closer to Feli's neck. So close that he had to push himself back just to stop himself from being cut. As easy as that Ludwig lowered his sword in defeat. In return Feli got a little more room to breathe.**  
><strong>  
>Lovino moved closer to Antonio's sitting form and stared at the slowly approaching man with fear and confusion. So much tension was gathering in his shoulder he swore he could feel his muscles tying themselves in knots. Was he a new enemy? Was he somebody staging a very late rescue of Antonio? His eyes slipped down to the twin rapiers at his waist. With their luck he doubted it. He gripped the axe so tightly that his knuckles turned white. This wasn't like standing up to Gilbert. Just seeing the relaxed looking blonde made him want to cower behind a rock.<p>

"Lovi," Antonio whispered so quietly that he only just heard him. "Run away. He only wants the Promesa, he won't hurt us until he gets it... Go!"

"Fuck off bastard! I'm not leaving you!" Lovino shouted and gripped the axe tighter. He immediately regretted his shout when the man raised a freakishly large eyebrow at him. The eyes beneath those impressive brows were green. Not the deep, comforting, flirty green that he was so familiar with but a lighter more pallid shade. One that reminded him of ghosts and ghouls and left his stomach sick as he wondered just how many people the man had killed just in the last hour. And he was going to have to go up against that cruel dismissive stare. There was no doubt that he was just as skilful, if not more so, with his swords as Antonio was with his axe. His predatory nature was even etched into the slick efficient way that he walked. Lovino really hoped he'd be able to swing the axe but he was swaying just trying to hold it steady. Hiding the fear behind a vicious glare he leaned back again and used all his strength just to lift the weapon off the floor. He breathed in resigning himself to a bloody and painful death. After all if he was going to die then at least he'd die protecting Antonio. And maybe he'd get a few strikes of his ow-

The man walked past his stiff figure and crouched in front of Antonio.

What? That... That asshole! There he was being all aggressive and the fucker just ups and walks straight past him like he wasn't even there! Damn it, he'd show him... Just as soon as he moved a little bit further away from Antonio that was. He wasn't confident enough to think that he could swing the axe and not impale the already injured merman as well.

"How the mighty have fallen eh?" The blonde whistled and poked Antonio's forehead. "You sir, look like shit."

Lovino had to stop himself from gasping when Antonio's eyebrows tensed. He was... irritated? Actually irritated? That was... That was not normal. Was this guy some sort of devil or something? He didn't know whether to break into tears or find something heavy to smash other the man's head. All he knew was that he had to do something. If this guy could actually wind Antonio up with his mere presence then he had to be dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

"Get out of here." Antonio growled as though he was talking to the man in front of him but Lovino saw his eyes flicker towards him. He recognised the fire in them. Despite his wound Antonio still managed to look ridiculously intimidating. He was angry. Angry with _him _for not being a coward_. _Well Lovino could handle that. He wasn't just going to leave him here to the mercy of somebody who could speed up his death even faster. He shook his head in defiance, staring back every bit as intense. But the blonde kept on talking, unaware of their exchange.

"Not until you give me the Promesa." Lovino's heart froze when the blonde started to fiddle with one of his swords. He couldn't let Antonio get stabbed again. He had to stop this somehow... "Then I might let you and your merry band of twits live for another day."

Of course! He had exactly what they were looking for! There was no need for Antonio to even get involved at all! In fact, he could get them away from Antonio!

The narrowed green eyes locked on to his and froze him to the spot. He knew what he was planning. The threat in them was evident. "We both know you'll try and kill me the second you lay your hands on the Promesa, Arthur. You shouldn't tell lies; they'll rot your teeth." Antonio smiled brightly at the blonde but it didn't reach his eyes "Unless of course your horrible scones have already done that~"

The moment Arthur lunged towards Antonio, Lovino knew what he was doing. Creating a distraction for him so he could escape unscathed and unnoticed. Lovino didn't want to mess with his plans but; fuck that. He wasn't going to be the only person that was safe. If he was going to have to run away then he was going to make damn sure they followed him. He could sense the makings of a plan forming together in his head but they were erased when Arthur started to shake the merman visciously. Before he knew what he was doing, he let go of the axe and slammed his foot into the blonde's side. He didn't go flying across the room or any fancy shit like that but he was startled enough to let go and look up.

"I have the fucking Promesa see? So leave him the fuck alone you stupid bastard!" **  
><strong>  
>It was only after he saw the man's eyes widen as they settled on his wrist that he realised what he'd done. His hands flew to his mouth as if he could somehow recapture the words. For a second nobody moved. Nobody even made a sound. Fear slowly numbed his insides as he recalled what Gilbert had told him about removing the Promesa. He gulped as Arthur's hands slowly moved towards his swords. There was no way he could move no-<p>

"Run Lovi! Run!"

Antonio's voice smashed through his fear and before he could think of a reason not to, he was already sprinting down the hall.

"Bloody hell you twit! Catch him!"

He ran faster pushing all his strength into his legs. There was no way they were going to catch up with him. As long as he looked where he was going, they didn't have a chance. That was one of the only things he was good at: Running away.

Such a stupid talent but if they were following him then that meant they wern't using Antonio as a pin-cushion. If they were trying to catch him then maybe Ludwig and Feli could get him somewhere and bandage him up or put magic witch potions on him or... or something. Maybe running away was the only thing he could do to save them. Maybe for once that didn't make him a coward or maybe... Maybe they had more than one brain cell and realised that they had hostages!

Shit! they weren't following him at all! No wonder he couldn't hear them. He was fast but he wasn't _that _fast. If only he hadn't froze when that scary eyebrow man glared at him. Now he had to run all the way back and pray that he could manage to tempt them away from everyone he ever gave a fuck about.

Lovino slowed down as he rounded around another corner. He looked back the way he came wearily, his ragged breathing echoing back to him. This had to be the weirdest, longest and most fucked-up day of his life so far. It felt like weeks had gone by since Antonio had first brought him down to Atlantis. He was certain that his body wasn't made with this type of stress in mind. Every one of his bones were aching. Even his brain was aching. Even his fucking _tongue _was aching! If they got out of this alive he was going to demand Antonio's complete servitude, have the most amazing siestas ever followed by meal upon meal of tomatoes and have his every wish carried out by that stupid ass... Well... that didn't sound much different to usual except that that bastard would actually have to let him be the boss for once. He doubt that would happen. The sneaky idiot would probably find some way to flip that around and still take charg-

An arm closed around his mouth, stopping him from crying out and another slipped around his waist and started to tug him backwards. He froze, reminded of Gilbert's servants dragging him away. Nothing ever good came at the end of that. He couldn't let something like that happen again. Never. He had to save himself for once. He had to prove that he wasn't a stupid coward. The strong grip didn't falter but he struggled and kicked wildly. His hits drew little yelps of pain but he was still pulled into a room. As if in a hint of finality the door closed behind them. Lovino sank his teeth into the arm and was rewarded with freedom.

"Ow! Mon dieu. You really _are _a feisty one aren't you?"

That voice, it sounded so familiar... He span around and was met with the sight of a slightly peeved Francis. He never thought he'd be so happy to see a pervert in his life. He was so relieved that he could have knocked him to the floor and kissed the living daylights out of him!

...

Oh shit. He did **not **just think that. The stress must have really been getting to him.

Since he didn't fancy getting molested (again) anytime soon, he settled for trying to slow his racing heart. Maybe Francis would know how to save them. Maybe he would even have a plan. However instead of asking him for help he found other words escaping him his lips.

"It's Antonio... He... he's going to..." He grabbed Francis's shoulders as if he could transfer feelings of urgency through his hands. It was so much harder to say it to somebody else. It made it seem so much more final. "He's going to d...die."

"And why is that?" The man calmly placed his hands over the shaking ones on his shoulders and gently pulled them off but didn't release them. He stared at him so lazily and un-alarmed that Lovino's former relief froze to dread. Wasn't he supposed to be Antonio's friend? Was he not worried because he didn't care what happened to him?

"Gilbert stabbed him. He fuck...fucking stabbed him. All because..." He trailed off at the man's complacent gaze. Lovino wondered whether he could punch the caring into his face. "Why are you so freaking calm? Why are we even still here? We should be getting something to save his merry ass!"

Francis let go of his hands and sat on the floor with enviable grace. "Mon stupide ami didn't tell you anything did he?" He placed a hand over his heart as he eyes sparkled. "The Promesa is a symbol of engagement. Of amour. It grants the Prince powe-"

"I know that already damn it! Stop with the dramatics and get to the fucking point!"

Francis pouted and muttered something underneath his breath but continued. "That pretty little bracelet also symbolises another promise. An unbreakable promise that came into effect as soon as Antonio slipped it onto your wrist. A promise that he will protect you until the day you die."

"That's nice and all but how the hell is he supposed to protect me if he's dead huh?"

The blonde smiled widely at him, looking much like the cat that got the cream. "Exactly. He _can't."_

Lovino moved away from him but the merman made no attempt to get off the floor. Confused wasn't strong enough to describe his feelings. He couldn't tell whether the blonde was really that much of an idiot or whether he was threatening him. Or whether it was something else entirely.

"What is your fucking point?"

"Must I spell it out for you?" Francis sighed at his blank look. "As long as you are still alive and biting, the Prince can't die because he has to protect you. The Promesa won't _let _him die. Antonio's like an immortal knight, brought back from the claws of death to protect his princess. Romantic non? He can feel pain though. I bet that sword hurt like a bitc-"

"Impossible! I saw all the blood. Nobody could... He'd still have the wound anyway. Even if this wasn't some sick joke, he wouldn't be able to move properly for... for weeks at least! He couldn't even protect himself in that state! It's impossible..."

"Actually, he's probably finished healing up right about now." Francis smirked when Lovino opened his mouth to protest once again. "What's this mon ami? I thought you said you heard about the Promesa's powers? The other Prince's don't want it just because it's shiny you know? And by the way: Nothing's impossible Lo-vi-no~"

Lovino didn't react to the drawn out pronunciation to his name. He didn't even react when Francis tugged him forwards and started happily playing with the waistband of his trousers. He was too busy trying not to explode. He was too busy trying to figure out what he wasn't going to explode with: Relief or anger. If Francis was just messing with him after all this he was going to personally neuter the pervert himself. But if he wasn't... Antonio wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to leave him after all. He wasn't going to have to be alone. He wasn't going to have to be alone ever again.

"That asshole!" Lovino shouted so loud that Francis let go of him and scooted back to the corner of the room in fear. However he started to laugh. Little relieved tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't even bother wiping them or away, or trying to hide his smile. "That absolute asshole."

He was glad Antonio couldn't die but he wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. Not after he scared the life out of him. When he got his hands on him, he was going to slowly and painfully torture him in every way possible... as soon as he was done kissing him that was.

But he would have to find him first. And that scary Arthur guy still had him, Feli and the potato bastard. "Is Arthur one of the Princes then?"

Francis paled. "Please tell me that isn't who you were running away from."

"The bastard told me to run. I didn't want to but..." Lovino trailed off, relief switching back to worry as quickly as if somebody had flipped a switch. The pervert actually looked like he was going to be sick. "Antonio can't die, so there isn't anything he can do to him right? Right?"

"He can still feel _everything_." Francis rose to his feet and picked up an elegant looking sword from the shelf beside him. "Arthur is especially fond of... experimenting. He loves to slice his enemies open and pull out their intestines and slowly break their ribs one by one. Sometimes even his own men can't take it and someone will run up and kill the poor soul. Imagine what he can do to somebody who can't die? He can pull him apart and put the pieces back in the wrong places and watch with glee as it heals over, with his heart being where his kidney should be..." He broke off to shudder, not noticing the effect of his words. "To make matters worse, they've always hated each other. Always. Ever since that one...Lovi-?"

Lovino took him by surprise by launching himself at the sword. He tackled it from Francis's hands without much resistance and span around to jab the air. It was a lot lighter than Antonio's axe. He could use it if he needed to.

"I'm borrowing this." Without waiting for him to reply he kicked opened the door and stormed out of the room.

"Wa...Wait! What are you doing? You have to stay here!"

"I'm going to fucking save my merman." He was the only person allowed to mess around with Antonio's body. Nothing was going to stop him from kicking that prissy asshole's butt. Not if he was going to go all 'medieval torture chamber' on him. "Either shut your face and come with me or go and hide in a stupid cupboard or a brothel or something!"

"I can't let you do this! If not for you then for the Promesa. It's stupide! Suici-"

"I know that!" He swung around and pointed the sword at Francis's chest in frustration. "But they have my brother, the stupid macho potato and my fiancé and they are going to hurt them all for a piece of fucking jewellery. I can't just sit here and wait for them to be tortured or killed so what else can I do? Would you rather lose a hand or the people you love? Besides if you hadn't sent that stupid letter to him we wouldn't be in this place!"

"I was trying to get him to stay away! The Promesa has never been safe here but there had been rumours going around about a planned invasion from the North and South Atlantic oceans - And here it is by the way. So to keep the Promesa safe and with its rightful owner I set Antonio the 'impossible task'. I told him to find somebody who the Promesa would fit and not to come back until he had." Francis sighed deeply, weariness showing on his face. "How was I suppose to know that he'd actually find true love? None of the Prince's have managed it for over 200 yea-"

Lovino turned around and dashed down the corridor already having heard enough. He ran and ran until he couldn't hear the blonde's shouts anymore. This was silly. He didn't even know where he was going, let alone what he was going to do. He couldn't even try to figure it out because shouts and the sound of metal clashing drifted through the Palace so loudly that he couldn't hear himself think. It sounded like a war zone out there... Oh wait... if Francis was right about then invasion then it probably _was _a warzone out there.

He stopped running to look out of a window and breathed in sharply at what he saw there. There were men smashing their swords into one another on the courtyard, locked in a fierce battle of which no side seemed to be dominating. That in itself was enough to make him shiver, especially when an insane sounding laughter mingled with the shouts. But that wasn't the sight that captured his attention. In the water all around the Kingdom there were hundreds of mermen darting back and forth in the water, fighting with only their bare hands. Green tails clashed against red and orange. That was how he knew which side was which. But they were so fast shooting through the water he could only see a blur of colours each time two mermen crashed together. That was when it really hit him. How serious this whole thing was. It wasn't just him and Antonio caught up in this, it was the whole Kingdom. More than the whole Kingdom. This was way bigger than just him. He didn't just have to save Antonio so he didn't get hurt. He had to save him so they could somehow bring peace back to this place.

Even so he was having a hard time pulling himself away from the fighting. It was horrible and yet oddly fascinating. Was this what Antonio had to fight like? With a shake of his head he pulled away from the window and started to run again, much faster now he had a destination in mind.

He was going to get Antonio back, restore peace to Atlantis and then get them the hell out of there. Either that or he was going to die trying...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neither Francis nor Lovino noticed the man standing around the corner listening to every word they said. He tapped his sword against the wall in agitation. Lovino was an idiot to think he could save the unawesome Antonio from the psychopathic eyebrow. He was just going to get himself hurt or killed. Probably killed.

No matter how much the kid had pissed him off, he still couldn't let that happen to him. He had to keep him safe. Even if Lovino didn't appreciate his idea of 'safe'.

Until that bangle was off his wrist, the kid was a disaster just waiting to happen. Even if they escaped from this attack who said that there weren't going to be others? The fighting would only stop after the two got marri... Fuck that. That wasn't even an option. He refused to think about such unawesome things.

All he had to focus on was if he got the Promesa off of Lovino, the other Princes would stop trying to kill him. It didn't matter about what happened afterwards or if the kid hated him even more. Which he would, because there was no way he was going to cut off his hand so there really was only one option for it. Maybe it was cruel but it was a hell of a lot better than being dead.

As soon as Lovino shot off, he jumped out and shoved Francis into a room. He grabbed a long piece of wood off the floor and jammed it through the circular door handle. Ignoring the shouts and the banging coming from the room he set off after Lovino.

All he had to do now was catch him and carry on what they'd been doing before Antonio had rudely interrupted them.

After that Lovino would be safe and the Promesa...

Well, his Kingdom could always use a little extra power.

* * *

><p>I really hope this isn't too out of character...<p>

I have to wonder whether this was the type of story you guys were expecting it to be. It certainly isn't what I expected XD

I'm feeling the need to put in a little reference of the Underwater Princes that have appeared thus far. Tail colours are included for my own personal amusement:

**Mediterrenean Sea: **Antonio - Green

**North Sea: **Gilbert & Ludwig - Blue

**North Atlantic Ocean: **Arthur - Red

**South Atlantic Ocean: **Alfred - Orange (Yes the 'Smiler' is the hero himself)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: **I MADE IT! I'M NOT LATE YET! *Pumps fist into air* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo...Ahem... Yeah there is probably lot of typos in this but it's 23:30 and I'm really too tierd to care right now x3

Sorry for the cliffhangers and well... fighting. It seems my mind only justifies fluff if it's paid for in blood~

Next chapter should be the last ^.^ Hope you enjoy my random crap!

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

Antonio stalked down the corridor like a man possessed. Blood dripped from the blade of his axe, leaving an ominous trail of red behind him. He really _really _wished he was chasing his wounded enemy through the Palace, tasting his fear as he slowly gained on him and relishing the sweet screams of agony that would erupt from him when he finally gave him a taste of his own medicine.

And he would have done just that if he hadn't been painfully aware of the army invading his Kingdom. The Kingdom which Lovino was currently stumbling through, unprotected and vulnerable.

With Alfred dragging Arthur off in one direction and Lovino having run off in the other, he'd had to make a choice. He'd followed after Lovino without hesitation but that didn't mean he didn't want to twist around, catch up to Arthur and destroy his body beyond recognition.

All he'd needed was five more minutes with Lovi and he would have been able to show him that everything was going to be alright. Would it have killed the stupid eyebrow to wait five more minutes before he interrupted them? No it woul…

Oh, wait… Yes, it would have killed him. Or more precisely Antonio would have killed him because by that time he would have finished healing and with Lovi safely behind him, he wouldn't have had to tear himself away to worry that he was being hurt. Though that was considering that he could take five minutes to focus on the fighting and not on Lovino's sadness.

The memories of Lovino's tears, tears shed for him, were burned deep into his thoughts. He would have done almost anything just to be on the receiving end of one of Lovino's glares or head-butts. To be reassured that the boy was going to be okay and that he wasn't too afraid to stay with him.

It had been so heart-achingly tough to stop himself from reaching out to him when he was crying. He'd cursed his useless body as he sat through Lovino's insecurities, unable to even take him in his arms and comfort him.

It'd had been hard on a different level, to stop himself from acting out his thoughts when Lovino had stood there with his axe, looking so brave and sexy that all Antonio could do was swallow thickly and pray that his wound healed soon -_very, very soon- _because otherwise he was going to end up making it worse by tackling Lovino to the ground and covering him with messy kisses and desperate touches.

Everything would have been so much better if only that bastard hadn't interrupted them! It was all his and Gilbert's fault that his sweet Lovi was upset and afraid. If they could have just left them alone then he wouldn't be in any danger. He could have just shown him Atlantis, taken a long siesta with Lovi snuggled up to his side and then swam back to the surface and convinced him to dance for him again. It was all their fault that his lover was in danger!

Antonio twitched and jerked his head around only to see something that made his angry thoughts turn to guilt.

Ludwig was carrying Feli on his back and whispering something to him as he walked, making Feli giggle softly even as worried tears seeped from his eyes and plopped onto the merman's shoulder. Even though Ludwig's weariness was showing in the way sluggish way he moved, he was hiding it beneath a façade and pushing forwards even further into a danger that they couldn't avoid.

And that was his fault. Even Lovino being in danger was his own fault. Even as he thought it, he wanted to deny it but that wouldn't change the truth. If he hadn't slipped the Promesa onto Lovino's wrist then nobody would be trying to hurt him. Ludwig and Feli wouldn't have been dragged into this by Gilbert and his men wouldn't be out there right now risking their lives to try and defend the Kingdom.

His head had been swimming with the prospect of proposing to Lovino, he'd been dizzy with the thoughts that the boy might have actually said yes. Then daydreaming about the life they could spend together. He really didn't care what he used: bracelet, ring, churro. All he'd been able to think about was doing it and doing it at the first possible moment. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him so why wait? But it was exactly that, that brought a world of pain down on Lovino both mentally and physically.

He'd never wanted the powers of the Promesa, he just wanted his Lovi. Was that really too much to ask?

A thump and a muffled shout broke through his thoughts, immediately capturing his attention. Antonio took half a second to take in the door and the thick wooden pole keeping it from opening, before he brought down his axe. The blade sliced through the pole like a hot knife through butter and splintered the wood of the door before he tugged it out.

The door slammed open and a familiar blonde stumbled out looking flustered and increasing Antonio's guilt. Yet another person who had to suffer because he didn't think ahead.

"Francis?" Antonio peered around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lovi. There was none. He pushed on without another word, feeling a restless desperation washing over him.

It was suddenly even more urgent than before that he had to see Lovino. Each moment that ticked on was another that Lovino might have been in even more trouble. He knew he could run fast. Very fast. So he'd assumed that he was safely tucked away somewhere, hiding and waiting for him to come and find him. But Lovino was never that simple. What if he wasn't hiding at all? What if Lovino was looking for him and he ran into Arthur or Alfred or Gilbert or-

Francis grasped his shoulder, halting his movements. It was only by his best friend's panting and flushed cheeks that he realised, that he must have started running. "You're okay! Why are you okay? I thought… I thought Arthur…"

"Ah, he was ranting about scones and the-" Antonio blinked and looked at his friend in surprise. "Wait, how did you know?"

"It's Lovino. I'm so sorry mon ami. I tried to stop him but some rough person locked me in that stupid ro-"

Antonio grabbed his shoulder's cutting him off. "What about Lovi?"

Francis swallowed and glanced towards the window before looking back at him. "He's gone to save you from Arthur."

Antonio sped off down the corridor not caring whether anyone was following him or not. He didn't need to look for Lovino anymore. There was only one place where Arthur could have gone to get his wound treated: The courtyard. The courtyard which was filled with mermen fighting each other to the death. Oh for the sweet, sweet love of tomatoes! Why did Lovi have to be so awkward?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lovino was lost. Hopelessly fucking lost. All the damn passages looked the same and while he was stuck in this fucking labyrinth of a Palace the freaky eyebrow bastard could have been conducting all sorts of sadistic experiments on Antonio's body. He really didn't want to think about it but the gruesome images were buzzing around his brain and getting more and more bloody as they did. His toes curled up in disgust and panic recalling some of his own memories of torture.

There was no doubt that they were doing worse things to Antonio and the fact that he couldn't even avoid the pain or fear with death only made it eerily worse. He couldn't let him go through that, couldn't risk losing his carefree, joy-filled smiles. But how the hell was he going to find him when he didn't have the faintest clue where he was?

The loud noises of battle still rattled around the walls, making it harder for him to think. He glared out of the window for a second wondering if he shouted at them really nicely to '_Shut the fuck up_!' whether he would actually be rewarded with a few seconds of peace. Stranger things had certainly happened here but then knowing his luck they'd just beat the shit out of each even louder than before and then he'd have to fly out of the window and drop kick all their damn bloody fac-

Lovino lurched towards the glassless window and grasped the rock tightly. Of course! There was one place he could get to after all! On his way to getting himself lost in he'd tripped (literally, he just fucking bet his ass was going to have a nice step shaped bruise, come tomorrow) down a few staircases and was now merely a jump away from the ground outside. He didn't know Arthur but he would bet Antonio's tomato plants that the bastard would want a terrified audience as he slit him open.

Just like Gilbert's servant had wanted an audience to watch him being crushed to death by the octopus…

Lovino clenched his fist, dealing with the oncoming rush of fear by focusing on instead on anger. That fucking eyebrow was going down.

He hurled his sword out of the window, where it landed noiselessly on sand and next to a big pile of scratchy-looking seaweed. With a deep breath he hauled him into the hollow of the window and lowered himself over the edge. For a second he panicked and his fingers refused to let go of the wall. Maybe if he imagined Antonio was waiting underneath him he could do it. Despite everything he felt his cheeks heating up: he could just see the bastard now grinning with his arms open and shouting "It's okay Lovi! I'll catch you ahaha~"…

Li…like he would ever let go then. Stupid bastard would probably drop him anyway.

His fingers uncurled from the stone and he fell, landing with a muffled thump as the seaweed pile cushioned him. Definitely not as comfortable -or satisfying- as landing on Antonio.

As he wearily reached for the sword, he realised with a jolt that it was just as bright outside as it had been when they first arrived at the damn place. That wasn't right… his tired body told him it had to be deep into the night. It was almost as though the Kingdom was cursed with a never-ending reign of sunlight. Maybe that was why Antonio was usually so damn happy; the constant stream of light must have softened his brain and made him sappy and sweet and… damn, he really need the bastard back!

"Why did you pull me away? I was about to pay him back, you bloody wanker!"

Lovino stiffened at the rough, unmistakable voice that rose above all the grunting and metal-clashing of the battle surrounding him. He was right, they were here after all! Maybe he could actually save Antonio! He just had to get past all the sharp swords without getting stabbed or spotted or… Shit, at least he was fast.

Taking a deep breath and feeling as though this was the stupidest thing he had ever considered doing, he took a step forwards. And then another. And then another. Before he had time to talk himself out of it he was already racing towards Arthur. By the grace of good luck (fate must had had something really crap planned out for him if it let pass this chance to screw with him) the warriors ignored him in favour of taking down bigger challenges and he managed to dodge around them unfazed.

Panic surged through him as he edged closer to the intimidating Arthur, slower now that he was clear of the fighting. The merman he'd dubbed 'Smiler' was standing at his side, whilst another -either Smiley had a twin, or he'd just met his doppelganger and the world was about to implode- was finishing bandaging Arthur's arm.

"Pay him back? The dude was about to slice off your head Artie!" The blonde flashed Arthur a blinding grin that unwittingly reminded Lovino of Antonio and gave him the courage to keep moving towards them. "What type of hero would I be if I let my sidekick get all de-caffeinated?"

"Decapitated." The twin corrected not looking up from wrapping Arthur's injury.

"That's what I said Mattie!"

None of them noticed Lovino standing behind them. He stayed still for a moment, breathing heavily and waiting for one of them to turn around and see him. His heart was racing as the sword began to tremble in his hands. The plan (Fuck yes he'd had one. He wasn't _that _stupid) had been to just slip in and release Antonio from whatever bonds he was wrapped up in and then carry him back out again, all hopefully without anybody noticing what he was doing. It would have been a great plan. A fucking epic plan… that was if he could have actually seen Antonio. However the familiar features he wanted to see so much were not present in the mix of faces.

What the hell did he do now? Eventually someone was going to wonder why he was just fucking standing there like an idiot or worse they'd notice the ever-so-conspicuous piece of metal twisted around his wrist.

Well, since he plan had pretty much been thrown out to sea (Oh God, he was even using their puns now) he was just going to have to improvise. There was only one way he was going to find out where the hell they were keeping Antonio. A voice in his head told him that this was a very stupid idea. A very fucking stupid idea that was more likely to get him killed than get him a straight answer. Too bad he'd stopped listening to the little voice of common sense the moment he'd seen Antonio had a tail.

He cleared his throat with a loud cough that was swallowed up by the battle around them. He tried to cough again but none of them so much as glanced at him. So much for the discreet approach.

"Oi, fuckheads!" That got their attention. All three of them span around, Arthur with a raised eyebrow and the other two with near-identical expressions of surprise. "What the fuck did you do to Antonio?"

Arthur grabbed a sword and started towards him with a cocky smirk, ignoring the bandages that streamed down from his other arm. "What do you think?"

He tried to glare back at him but the little bit of courage he had drained from his body as he was held under the scrutiny of Arthur's cold, excited gaze. Shit those eyebrows were so much scary close up! Lovino gripped his sword tighter, wielding it more like a baseball bat than a blade. "If… If you fucking hurt him I swea-AHH!"

That was the sound of fate absolutely and royally fucking him over.

Lovino tripped and sprawled backwards onto the floor, landing on his butt. He grit his teeth as pain rattled through his back. Fucking slippery ground! As he was glaring at the floor, he noticed dully that his sword was laying useless about an arm's reach away from him. He didn't even have time to lunge for it before another sword was hovering near his face.

There wasn't even time for him to scream before the cold metal tapped beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at the terrifying bastard.

"Unfortunately, the lucky git escaped." Arthur slid the sword forwards, so that the very tip was pressing uncomfortably against Lovino's throat. Wide-eyed and shaking, he tried not to swallow as a warm liquid trickled down his neck. "Don't worry though, you won't."

Lovino's relief that Antonio had apparently escaped only lasted for a brief second before it was replaced with cold hard irony and a rush of fear. He could just about settle for fucking strangling destiny right about now. Or himself for being such an idiot. Antonio was safe, he'd rescued himself. But he wouldn't be safe for much longer because as soon as he found out what happened he'd coming running to save him because… well because he kind of loved him and stuff. Why did that damn emotion make you such an idiot?

Here he was now about to be freaking slaughtered all because he'd loved someone so much that he didn't want them to go through the pain he'd had to go through. Arthur couldn't have made it clearer that he wasn't just going to slice off his hand. Why was there even a fucking just in that? There was no freaking way he'd thought this through properly. There was no point in even freaking himself out about how badly it would hurt though because there was no doubt that the eyebrow bastard was going to kill him and kill him soon too. Antonio was never going to get there in time to save him, unless… Unless he could stall for time!

Didn't all the villains in the old TV shows like to brag about their evil shit before trying -and failing- to kill the hero? It was worth a try.

"Why do you even want this sparkly piece of crap so bad?"

Arthur blinked and lowered the sword that had been pressing uncomfortably against Lovino's neck. Maybe he was startled that Lovino had actually managed to talk without stuttering in fear (Even Lovino was amazed) or maybe he's epic stalling techniques had actually worked! The blonde glanced over his shoulder at the two mermen behind him and then narrowed his eyes at him and moved the sword so it was merely centimetres away from detaching Lovino's head from his body. Or maybe it had just made the eyebrow bastard even angrier than he already was.

"All that you need to know is that I'm going to have it, now sit still you stupid brat!"

Lovino was actually ready to shout back at him with some adrenaline-induced burst of courage but he was cut off when Arthur kicked him to the floor, knocking the air out of his chest and with it all thoughts of bravery.

He tried to scramble backwards but a foot held him in place, leaving his palms to scrape uselessly over the gritty sand. It was as if somebody had suddenly released the floodgates holding back all of his fear and panic at once and sent the emotions thrashing gushing through his body like a tidal wave. His eyes got bigger as the sword flicked almost lazily towards his chest and he let out a noise of fear at the mocking blade. The worst part was waiting for it to strike and not knowing what it was going to pierce through first. A familiar terror buzzed through his nerves. It was all too easy to believe that he was back with Gilbert again. He was useless, completely useless.

But… why wasn't he being cut to ribbons yet? The sword was hovering menacingly above his chest and Arthur's foot was still crushing into his ribcage but the merman wasn't paying much attention to him at all. Instead he was staring behind him, arguing.

This had to be his only chance. Working through the fear that was trying to freeze his body, Lovino carefully stretched a shaky hand out to his side trying to retrieve his discarded sword. He was almost there, could almost brush it with the tips of his shuddering fingers.

"In that case Alfred, I'll just have to bloody kill you too!" Arthur shouted in response to something Lovino hadn't heard. He sounded threatening but Lovino could feel his foot shaking. He didn't know whether it was with fear or anger and didn't care either, as long as it kept the bastard distracted. He only had to reach a little bit further…

"Eh why? Does a guy like you even have a lover?"

"Shut up!" Arthur span back around and slammed his foot down so hard that Lovino yelped and his hand curled up and shot back to his chest in an automatic attempt to pry the foot off him. He glared up at Arthur in hatred but tears sprung to his eyes and he wheezed trying to breath, ruining the effect. Lovino whimpered as the sword brushed over his stomach, it barely touched the skin but a long trail of red followed after it. He struggled through the pain, knowing that once he started screaming he wouldn't be able to stop. He couldn't stop his body thrashing, even though it only made the blade cut deeper and deeper into his skin.

He screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on thoughts of Antonio, hoping that the memories of his bright smile would ward the pain away and stop his convulsing body. He replaced the scraping of the metal down his chest with Antonio stroking his skin. The stinging, pulsing cuts were kissed better by a pair of soothing lips. His uncontrollable sobs were hushed by a kind, loving voice that he didn't deser-

The foot was lifted from his chest leaving him gasping greedily for air. Shortly after the sword was removed from his chest. Lovino sat up shakily, wincing at the pain in his chest. He looked up slowly almost expecting to see cheerful deep green eyes to be staring back at him as if they were conjured up from his thoughts. All he saw was Arthur raising his sword. "Say goodbye brat!"

Lovino screwed his eyes shut waiting for the sword to come crashing into him. Near hysterical he tried to rid his mind off the deadly weapon and focus on Antonio, desperately wishing for him to be the last thing he saw before he died. The smiling images of the carefree merman wouldn't come back though, leaving him all alo-

"LOVINO!"

A loud voice that was more of a roar than a shout ripped through the sounds of weapons clashing together and seemed to silence everything else around them.

Lovino frowned. He was meant to imagine Antonio sounding happy and stupid. So why did he sound so desperate and afraid and…

Real.

His eyes flew open as he glanced to the side. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he saw Antonio rushing towards him. Suddenly he knew why Arthur was taking so long to kill him; the bastard was waiting until Antonio got close enough to see it all. Lovino didn't know what he wanted more: to punch Arthur in the face or to be able to hear Antonio say 'I love you' one more time. He was so near now that Lovino could make out the absolute horror twisted onto his handsome face. So near but too far away to reach him in time.

"Sorry bastard." He whispered as he heard the whistle of the sword slipping through the air.

He shut his eyes and flinched seconds before there was a loud sickening gush as the blade sliced through skin and emptied blood onto the floor. A deep voice screamed in agony. It didn't sound like his own.

There was no pain. Well no more pain than he already felt. Arthur couldn't have missed could he? What if somebody had jumped in the way? Shaking, Lovino opened his eyes. All he saw was a blur before someone barrelled into his side and snatched him up off the floor, pulling him away from danger.

"Lovi, are you hurt? Why are you bleeding? What did he do to you? Speak to me! Are you okay?"

Lovino looked up at the panicking merman who was cradling his body with one arm, whilst balancing a blood covered battle axe in the other. The two things were so contrasting Lovino almost laughed… or that may have been the hysteria. As soon as he'd nodded his head, Antonio crushed his body to his chest whispering bits of relieved Spanish.

For a few seconds Lovino stood unmoving in his arms, his brain slowly starting to move. Antonio was holding him. He wasn't dead. Neither of them were dead. Testing whether he was really there, Lovino brushed his hand against Antonio's face. The skin was warm and flushed beneath his fingers.

"You're okay…" His fingers shook as he breathed in. "You're actually… you bastard!"

A weight he hadn't realised was there was lifted off his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. Feeling exhilarated and weak at the knees Lovino kissed him, tugging his hair to pull his closer. He couldn't believe it! They were going to okay! They were actually going to be oka…

A loud pain-filled moan reminded him of where they were.

Lovino broke off the kiss and stared at Antonio, suddenly feeling sick.

"Don't look." Antonio pleaded as if reading his mind. The urge to bury his head into the merman's neck and just ignore everything else was all too tempting but he hadn't deserved that privilege.

He was certain now. Somebody had taken the hit for him.

But who? Who was stupid enough, who cared enough to fling themselves in front of a sword for him? Antonio was here so that left… Shit what if it was Feliciano lying there? What if he was crawled up in a ball, whimpering as the blood drained out of him like pasta sauce? What if it was the potato bastard? Feli would be bawling his eyes out as his muscley boyfrie- No _husband _slowly died in front of him. And all because of his own fucking stupidity. Not finding the answer in Antonio's eyes, he turned towards the bloody scene.

At first he was relieved. The body on the floor was too muscular to be his brother but too thin to be Ludwig. The relief caught in his throat along with his breath though. Wasn't that...? The man rolled onto his side and groaned in pain. That...that couldn't be right. Not after all he'd done. It didn't make any sense, he couldn't have… Why on earth did _he _save him? "G...Gil?"

Gilbert glanced at him through half-lidded eyes and managed a small smile before he glared at Antonio. "Y…you better keep him safe…unawesome bastard…"

"Gil, why did you…?" Gilbert took a shuddering breath and screwed his eyes shut, making Lovino panic. He lurched forwards but Antonio held him firmly in place. Where he should be, because there was no way he was fucking worrying about the asshole that put him through so much and… Oh shit, why was he so still? "Do…don't close your eyes you damn bastard! I haven't got my revenge on you yet! Gilbert? Gil? Oi Asshole! Are you… are you even listening to me? Gil…"

He watched unable to do anything but cling to the arm around his stomach, as the merman who'd wrapped Arthur's bandages (Mattie was it?), knelt down by Gilbert's side and rolled him back onto his back.

"Ge…get away from him!" Lovino started to struggle against Antonio's grip but he only squeezed him tighter as if his attention was elsewhere.

Mattie hesitantly looked up through his pale hair and frowned at him softly before returning to Gilbert. He took a small bottle of liquid out of his pocket and began to wash the wound. When Gilbert winced, Lovino sighed in relief, though only because he'd feel guilty if the merman had died trying to save him and for no other reason! "Why are you helping him?"

This time Mattie didn't look up. He carried on working, trying to clean the blood away as much as possible and started to wrap him up. "Too many people have died for the Promesa already." The bitterness in his voice took Lovino aback. "We'd be lot better off without-"

"Ma…Mattie?" Gilbert coughed and grasped the man's wrist. The blonde's expression softened as he nodded. "Wha…what are you do…doing here?"

Lovino didn't hear the answer. He'd just become horribly aware of that he shouldn't have had time to focus on them at all because there was a _fucking sadistic giant eyebrow bastard that wanted nothing more than to chop him to pieces! _

Antonio and Arthur seemed locked in a glaring competition with one another, neither moving or speaking and yet a thousand words seemed to be flying through the air. The tension flickered between them like lightning, as if they were waiting to see who would make the first move. Two sworn enemies, one holding a bloody sword and the other held a bloody axe…and Lovino. They couldn't fight like this! Antonio didn't stand a chance unless he put him down!

"You're still injured!" Alfred grabbed Arthur by the wrist and pulled him backwards; knocking the sword out of his hand and distracting him all in one go. "He'll chop you in two Artie!"

Was he not seeing the same thing Lovino was? How could Antonio possibly do anything if he only had one free hand to hold the ridiculously heavy axe? Unless, he was underestimating him again...

Arthur didn't push the other blonde away but instead glared around him furiously. "Don't just stand there you bloody gits! Kill them!"

Lovino blinked wondering whether the two furry 'eyebrows' on Arthur's head were actually brain-eating alien's who had just succeeded in munching through his last functioning brain cell. Who the hell was he talkin-

Lovino let out a cry of disbelief as he looked around. They were surrounded by about a dozen mermen, all brandishing deadly weapons and grim faces. There was nowhere left to run. Now that he was looking, actually fucking looking instead of being distracted, he could see Francis and Ludwig and was that…? Yes, even Roddervitch was engaged in his own little battle.

There was nobody left to save them. He turned back to Antonio, planning on begging him to try and escape by himself but the words died in his throat even as he thought them. Antonio would never leave him like this, even if that meant he had to die too. He didn't even look worried, instead his lips were curved into a cold smile.

"Don't worry Lovi." His voice was devoid of the normal oblivious cheer, as it had been for far far too long. "They won't even touch us." His arm moulded around the dip of Lovino's back, hugging him so tightly that he could feel Antonio's chest rising and falling against his own.

As the mermen charged towards them Antonio's hand curled around his waist protectively and lifted him so that only his feet were barely skimming the floor.

There was barely even time to think before the first blood-curdling scream ripped through the air. Lovino didn't see what happened but he'd felt Antonio's muscles moving beneath his hands and then the felt warm blood splattering against his back.

Before he could even begin to feel sick, Antonio sprang to the side, dragging him with him. The sounds of clashing metal were much more frightening now that they were happening mere inches away from his body. There was another scream. More blood and two dull thumps. Bodies hitting the floor. How easily Antonio cut the threads to their lives… how easy would it be for someone to slip past his guard and kill Antonio?

"Pu…put me down! It's hard enough to hold that damn axe with two hands! You're going to get hurt!"

Antonio held onto him even tighter, "Every time I let you go…" He paused to pull him out of reach of a sword and slammed his axe into the merman that had been wielding it. "Something bad happens!"

"Don't be stupid! Just put me down and save yoursel-"

"Shut up!" Antonio glared at him with wild eyes and then back at the two mermen who were taking turns trying to jab through his defences. As he parried he shouted. "I told you to run! I meant get yourself out of trouble not straight back into it! You almost died just then Lovi! Don't you have any idea how terrified I was? Don't you **dare** tell me to leave you!"

"So…So you're the only one allowed to put yourself in danger huh? Only you're allowed to get hurt is that it? I'm so fucking sorry for giving a shit about your as-"

Antonio crashed his lips into his, effectively shutting him up. Lovino felt his tongue pushing urgently into his mouth, hotly sliding off his own as if enticing it into a duel. Before he could respond his body was dipped backwards. Antonio leaned with him as if in some twisted version of the tango, pressing so close Lovino could feel every curve of his body, moulding into his own. He clung to him just as tightly as if it could make all the stress and frustration of the day disappear and he opened his eyes to see Antonio staring at him, looking just as flustered as he felt.

At the same time Lovino pulled away, there was a startled scream and he looked towards the sound just in time to see Antonio's axe slice into something decidedly human shaped. Without looking. Nobody was left standing.

"Yo…You're fucking crazy." Lovino said weakly, trying not to think about the blood staining his feet.

Antonio smiled at him faintly. It was only a shadow of the usual smiles but it was still enough to take his breath away."Only for you."

Lovino felt his cheeks heat up and only stopped himself from burying his head in Antonio's chest when he realised just how much blood they were covered in. It hit him then like a brick to the head. People were still fighting. They were still dying. Nobody was going to win this. He stared at his slippery hand shaking even as Antonio tilted his chin upwards.

"Thi…this isn't right. All this for just a bracelet…" His knees started to shake and he leant the rest of his weight against the merman trying not to be sick. "There's so much bl...blood… Are they ever going to leave us alone?"

Antonio stiffened but didn't answer him. Instead he inhaled deeply before shouting so loud that his voice carried across the seemingly unstoppable clashes of metal. "Call off your men Arthur! It's time we sorted this out properly."

Lovino heard a loud horn in reply, but before he could look for it Antonio released him, sending him stumbling backwards at the sudden loss of support. He glanced up confused and his heart skipped a beat. He could feel the heat of a hundred stares but all he could see was Antonio looking at him pleadingly as if begging him to understand. Then he looked up and saw the axe that was held above his head as if he were ready to cut someone down. "Wh…what are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry mi amor. I never meant to put you through any of this… I won't lie, even if we made it through this, there would only be more and more fighting until…" He breathed in and shook his head. Nobody ran out to stop him. They were all watching with the same mesmerised terror as Lovino. "I never meant for you to get hurt."

"What are you talking about ba…bastard? Yo..you're scaring me."

Antonio winced but held the axe steady. "Do you trust me?" He said softly.

Lovino stared at him desperately wanting to say yes. He hadn't gone through all this just to give up now but… The axe that had protected him was now hovering over him dangerously, like a wild animal. Dark blood dripped from its blade like blood from the jowls of a wolf, and it seemed hungry for more.

Filled with a thousand emotions he didn't understand, he searched Antonio's face and finding only tenderness and fear. He was going to fucking regret this. He swallowed his fear and glared at Antonio with as much force as he could muster and growled. "Of course I fucking do, you stupid bastard!"

Antonio smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you too' before hurled the axe over his shoulder and smashing it into Lovino with all of his strength…

* * *

><p>Wouldn't it be so evil if I just finished the story there~?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: **Gah! Trust me to be late for the last chapter... but it's only 50 minutes so I'm forgiven si?

I'm such a sucker for happy endings :') Is it bad that I spent about 15 hours on this today? Writer's block is a pain in the ass... literally, my buttocks are in major pain. But at least it is written x3

* * *

><p><strong>~Underwater Land~<strong>

In the second before his axe made contact with Lovino, a rush of fearful near-incoherent thoughts screamed through Antonio's mind, begging him to stop before it was too late. What on earth was he doing? This wasn't going to work! No, it _had _to work! Not working wasn't an option. The momentum in the swing meant the heavy weapon was going to hit Lovino whether he wanted it to or not. He'd been certain that it would work but... but what if he'd been wrong? What if the legends weren't true after all? Every Prince before him that had tried this had given up and now he could see why. The Promesa brought death and power and love; who would be crazy enough to sacrifice their love to get rid of the death and power? But it wasn't a real sacrifice of love, not if he was right but what if... The price was too high to pay if he wasn't. The fear and uncertainty that twitched through his aching muscles threatened to slow the axe's rapid descent but he wouldn't be able to stop it completely.

He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut at the last moment: He couldn't watch this.

Right on cue, the axe hit.

Rattling vibrations shot up the handle of the weapon as it smashed into a hard surface. Almost instantaneously a frightened scream tore free from Lovino, sending a tidal wave of panic and dread rushing through him. Antonio could feel that desperate scream scorching through his throat as if it had come from himself. He wished he was brave enough to force his eyes open but a deep fear kept him rooted to the spot in a breathless anxiety.

The sound of splintering wood followed the scream. There was a loud thump as the blade of his axe fell to the sand, leaving Antonio with its useless snapped handle.

His breath caught in his throat as he tried to gather enough will to dare to find out what happened. The sheer force of the hit combined with the hardness of whatever the blade had come into contact with had given enough resistance for the axe handle to be completely torn in two. Human bodies didn't have that sort of endurance; it was more like hitting a rock. Antonio knew more than anybody that Lovino's body was more akin to a soft irresistible churro than an inflexible boulder. It had to have worked! He could just see Lovino's adorable shocked, confused face in the back of his mind. They would both need a big reassuring hug but everything was going to be okay. He could feel the makings of a smile building up inside of him. When he had Lovi in his arms he wasn't going to let him go for the rest of the week. For the rest of the month even! Because now everything was okay. He could hardly believe it but everything was ok-

An ear-splitting shatter pierced through his mind, followed by a sharp flash of light. Startled, Antonio let out a wail and released the broken axe handle to shield his eyes from the persisting light. It didn't work.

The light turned red and started to pulse through his brain bringing with it pain and doubt. Flashes of Lovino lying dead on the sand hurled at him at a hundred miles per hour, making him clutch his head in a panicked attempt to get them to stop. More blood-filled visions poured through his mind drowning him in a sea of despair and insecurity. He felt so empty. Like all of his soul had been poured down a drain and he needed to be filled back up again. Like somebody had cut out his heart with a blunt stone. _Like he'd destroyed his very reason for being alive. _Cold, harsh tears streamed down his face as he tried desperately to fend the horrible emotions away and focus on the best ones he had: Love. Instead the cruel light warped that too, bringing back the stinging memory of Lovino standing in the doorway and shouting that he hated him. He tried to tell himself it wasn't true but the phrase echoed around his head, each time bringing more and more pain. He didn't deserve to be loved by Lovino. He didn't deserve to be loved by anyone. Not that any of it mattered anymore because Lovi was dead! A horrifying image, clearer than the rest, mingled with the pain-filled light: Lovino was lying on the floor sliced in half. Blood blossomed over his heart, as red as his unmoving lips, both a deeper crimson than the darkest of poisoned apples. Even in death he was sinfully beautiful. But what did beauty matter to death? Lovi was gone forever. Killed by his own hands. Dead, dead, dea-

"Sh-shut the fuck up!"

So why didn't he sound very dead?

Antonio's eyes flew open and as quickly as it had come the harsh light disappeared along with his doubts and insecurities leaving only relief. Lovino was alive after all! He'd been right. But where on earth had all those horrible visions come from? Something clicked in Antonio's brain about the same time he caught sight of three lumps of ice, sitting un-melting in the sand. Each contained a piece of broken metal: The Promesa. Of course, it was the after-shock of emotion brought on by its destruction. Merely a side-effect of his plan working.

He breathed in sharply as he finally looked at Lovino. For a moment he felt only happiness and the urge to sweep him off of his feet; Aside from an angry looking red mark on his chest and some cuts, courtesy of Arthur, Lovi was unharmed. Then he noticed that his hands were pressed to his ears and he was shaking his head as if he were hearing something nobody else could hear and was trying desperatle to shut it out.

Lovino's knees buckled beneath him and sent his crashing to the floor. Every part of him was shaking desperately. Antonio could even see his cute little hair curl quivering. Lovino's eyes flew open, wide-eyed and glazed over as if he wasn't really seeing anything. He was still going through the side-effects, Antonio realised slowly starting to worry. What doubts were enhanced in Lovi's mind? What was the last of the Promesa's magic making him live through? What were the things that scared him most?

He dropped to his knees when Lovino whimpered and slowly pulled him into his arms. "It's not real Lovi. Whatever you're seeing isn't real okay? Whatever you're thinking just remember I love you."

Lovino stiffened in his arms and then let out a big breath, blinking as his eyes slowly came into focus. "I'm n-not an i-idiot..." His eyes narrowed as if insulted but he squeezed his arm tightly. "I know you l-love me, you ass."

That was when Antonio finally cracked a smile. Not a half-hearted upturn of the lips or a manic grin but an actual smile. Whatever was left over from his earlier anger, frustration and worries was completely erased by those two cute red cheeks. There was no doubt about it: he was helpless to resist the charm of Lovino's blushes. Watching them he truly felt... _knew _that everything was going to be just fine. And what more did he have to worry about now that the Promesa was not only not on Lovino's wrist but broken and completely useless to everyone?

Lovino didn't fight when Antonio tugged him onto his lap. The last of his awful thoughts disappeared when the merman pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek. How could he have ever felt even for a split second that Antonio was going to kill him? Sure it was heart-stoppingly terrifying to see a huge sharpened axe that could easily cut through him as easily as if he were a tomato, rushing down in his general direction but... Okay that just answered his own question. He was pretty sure _anyone _(Antonio didn't count because he was a thick-head) would have had a moment of terrified, arm-flailing panic at that but the point was Antonio would never do anything to hurt him. He bet there wasn't even a doubt in the bastard's mind that he could have cut him up instead of doing… whatever it was he did.

"I'm so glad that actually worked Lovi!" Antonio leaned against his forehead and grinned happily. "I thought I'd sliced you up there for a second. Looks like the old legends were true after all~"

"Y-you were basing that off a legend?"

He groaned when Antonio nodded against his head enthusiastically. Why was he not fucking surprised? He was about to shout at him when the merman stopped nodding and his happy smile subtly transformed from 'I just ate a rainbow~' to 'I want to eat a _Lovi_~'. He'd quickly learned the language of smiles and it was times like these that it helped him out immensely. Or at least it would have helped him out if the bastard wasn't so damn strong and he could actually get away from his perverted grip. Instead he just had to glare at him and hope that his trembling (seriously body, what the fuck?) wasn't too noticable as the bastard slowly stroked his face. "I've wanted to hold you properly for ages Lovi. Ah, you feel so nice to hug and squeeze and _touch_, I could just do it all night~"

Oh he freaking bet he'd try as well. Not that Lovino was going to push him away just yet. Antonio was being awfully slow and careful, and if he just closed his eyes and focused on his touches then some of his built up tension and nervousness might actually go away. Too much had happened in such a short space of time and he was sick of being brave and scared and worried. He just wanted to go home already, curl up on their sofa and lose himself in a nice dream. It felt kind of nice when Antonio started to trace light circles over his trousers, so he didn't try to stop him. His breath hitched as the circles drew up his leg, becoming less innocent and as Antonio's hand drifted teasingly closer to-

"Y-you crazy son of a bitch! What the bloody hell did you do?"

Arthur's voice smashed through the quiet, painfully reminding him that not only were they not alone but they were also surrounded by crazy psycho bastards who until a few seconds ago had been trying to _kill _them. There had to have been something wrong with him if he was forgetting important details like that just because the bastard was touching him. He was starting to think whatever was wrong with him had nothing to do with churros and _everything _to do with the way Antonio made his heart race too fast. Whatever it was that was driving him insane it was all the bastards fault anyway. He smacked the hand away from his leg and looked up in time to see Antonio's smile twitch. "Would you like the long story or the short one _Artie~?"_

"You tried to break the unbreakable promise didn't you?" Lovino shifted just a little bit closer to him, when Antonio looked at him in surprise. Everything was slowly beginning to pull together in his head. It all still seemed impossible to him but at the same strange time began to make sense. If the Promesa was strong enough to bring Antonio back from the brink of death (or however the hell close he was to it) and heal up all nice and new just so that he could carry out the promise to protect him then surely the damn thing would have stopped the bastard from kil… doing the exact opposite of protecting him. "It protected me because the promise was unbreakable but at the same time it broke because you tried to slice me to pieces, meaning the unbreakable was broken. Right?" And now he needed a freaking aspirin.

"Si Lovi. It broke because I tried to hurt you!" Antonio's smile faded seconds after he said it. "Well I wasn't trying to hurt you. I didn't _want _it to hit you but obviously I _was_ trying to hit you but I _wasn't_ at the same time." He made a bewildered face as if he were confusing himself (which the bastard probably was) before giving up with a sigh. "I was certain it wasn't actually going to hit you Lovi. Completely certain! Well I was until I swung the axe, then I got a little worried I might have been wrong and that was really scary Lovi. Really, really sca-"

"Because having an axe chucked at my face by my psychopathic bastard of a lover wasn't fucking scary at all!" Lovino said sarcastically and was just about to head butt Antonio's chest to teach him a lesson when he realised that the bastard was staring at him with sparkling eyes. "Wh-what?"

"Lo-Lovi… That's so…" Antonio swallowed as a little haze of red dusted his cheeks. "Cute. Ah~ you're so cute! You called me your lover! And in front of all these people too and… Ahh~ cute!"

Lovino would have rolled his eyes but he was too busy trying to peel Antonio's face off his own. The merman was rubbing against his cheek like a hyperactive kitten. Trust the bastard to only take notice of _that _part of the sentence and ignore the rest of it.

His hand slipped across Antonio's face, leaving a bright streak of red on his cheek. He froze as he stared at the blood, and then down at himself. For some reason he didn't understand, he found himself relieved, actually _relieved, _when he saw that the cuts on his chest were still bleeding and the blood was his own. Well that was a lie, he did understand it. For a split second he'd thought that Antonio was wounded again. But no, the bastard was just fine, only having that small streak of his blood smudged across his cheek, the rest of him was completely clean…

What the hell? That wasn't right! Antonio had been covered in blood. They'd _both _been covered in blood! The blood from all of those mermen that Antonio hacked to pieces while twirling him around. Shouldn't they have been sitting in the blood now? Oh shit, had Antonio really messed up his brain that much that he hadn't even realised that they were surrounded by bloody corpses? Oh... apparantly not because they weren't surrounded by bloody corpses at all. Or clean corpses or any types of corpses at all. Lovino never thought he'd actually be scared about a lack of dead bodies but then he guessed he'd never thought he'd be seduced by an idiot with a tail either. Ever since he'd met Antonio he world had been opened up to a hell of a lot of strange things.

"What the fuck happened to all the dead bodies?"

Antonio motioned upwards. A couple of huge bubbles were slowly floating towards the surface of the Kingdom. One with an orange sheen gleamed iridescently as it caught the light and merged with the water above it.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." He whispered staring at the last of the see-through bubbles. He had to be stuck in some jack-up fairy-tale. He just _knew _it. "Where are they going?"

"Back to the sky I think." Antonio brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before giving him a squeeze. "Isn't that where we all go?"

Lovino watched them until the last one melted into the ocean. Something flashed in his memory and he looked back down at Antonio wincing even as he thought of the question. "Did Gilbert go too?"

"No he did not, you unawesome little brat!" Lovino whipped his head around at the voice just in time to see the blonde merman gently pulling Gilbert up and resting him against his chest. "Ow Mattie, don't be so rough with my awesome body okay?"

Lovino couldn't tell whether he was relieved that the idiot was okay or pissed off that he wasn't in more pain. There were too many mixed feelings swirling around his head when it came to Gilbert and he'd honestly rather just forget about him but the bastard did kind of save his life which he supposed made it okay for him to be a tiny bit worried about him. But only a really tiny bit.

The bastard still had red streaked through his hair and the bandage around his chest wasn't so white anymore but he settled back against Mattie's chest with a red the same colour as his eyes on his puffed out cheeks. "You don't get rid of me that easily kid. I'm not an unawesome pansy like Antonio and plus Mattie's healing skills are damn awesome!" He shifted his gaze to Antonio and his expression soured. "When I said 'keep him safe' I didn't mean hurl your unawesome axe at him you fucking psycho!"

Antonio chose to hug Lovino a little bit tighter instead of taking up the urge to punch the wounded Gilbert in the face. It was tempting but he wasn't going to risk Lovi being mad at him so quickly and plus then he'd have to let go of him and that was something he definitely did not want to do anytime soon. "Ah, a psycho huh? Maybe you should worry a little more about yourself then si? You are in the _psycho's _Kingdom after all~"

Gilbert met his eyes in a challenge but seconds later he snorted as if he'd heard a joke and then turned back to Lovino. "Seriously kid, what the hell do you see in him? Just humour me, what makes him bett-"

"That's enough." Mattie cut him off in a firm but soft voice. Gilbert glared at him but Mattie simple stared back with large sorrowful eyes, refusing to back down or get angry with him. It kind of looked a bit like a big fericious rottweiler trying to intimidate a little puppy and loosing epically. Gilbert sighed and patted the blonde on the back with a small smile before catching Lovino's eye again.

"I'm in love with this idiot. I don't-"

"It's okay, I get it Lovino." Antonio felt Lovi stiffen in surprise as Gilbert grinned widely, suddenly seeming to accept everything. But he could just see the merman gripping one of Mattie's hands tightly as if it were his only lifeline. He was actually going to let Lovi go. "I'm just too awesome for you to handle. Don't feel bad about it. There are only a few people who are awesome enough to handle my awesome, right Mattie?"

Antonio felt Lovi twitch on his lap. "You bast-"

He tugged him around, regaining his attention and beamed at him. "It's okay like this isn't it?"

Lovino leaned towards him, opening his cute little mouth to no doubt say something like 'shut the hell up bastard' before pulling him into a long over-due kiss. However he was annoyingly interrupted by an irritating voice that made him wish that his axe wasn't broken so he could go and _take care _of its owner.

"Oh for the love of _tea! _If you wankers don't stop ignoring me I'll run you all through with my sword. Don't you idiots even know what this means?" Arthur stalked towards them, sword swishing dangerously at his side.

Antonio was taken by surprise when Lovino growled. "Get the hell away from us you bastard! If you even think about touching Antonio with that sword you're going to be one fucking dead eyebrow!"

"Oh please, are you going to _cuss _me to death?" Arthur laughed still walking towards them. Antonio recovered from his surprise rather quickly when he felt Lovi squeeze his wrist and start to shake. There were no pretences of a smile for Arthur; not that the merman was paying much attention to him. If he had been he would have noticed Antonio's hand slip around Lovino's earlier abandoned sword. Someone else was _did _notice though. "I'll bet you'll start screaming the moment I point the weapon in your directi-"

Alfred roughly pulled him out of the way just before he got within range of Antonio being able to stab him. Antonio scowled, the stupid eyebrow was lucky he had somebody looking out for him, even if he didn't realise it. "Come on Artie, this isn't very hero-like. We're all upset because now nobody gets to be the big boss. I'm practically grieving over here! I wanted to make Wednesday's cape-day and set up a burger bar in every Kingdom and now my dreams are ruined but you don't see me getting all cranky about it!"

"Oh shut it you twit! Don't you get it at all? This is serious!"

Alfred slung an arm around his shoulder and beamed at him. "I knew you'd think so too! I mean it is _seriously _serious how the last burger I ate was this morning. Can't we get some decent service around here?"

Lovino watched as Arthur became increasingly more annoyed with every passing second, the more annoyed he got the louder Alfred laughed. He was still squeezing Antonio's wrist and he knew it had to hurt but he couldn't seem to let go or relax. Hell, you try and relax when there's a crazy big eyebrowed bastard waving a sword around way too close to your face. What's more it was worrying him about what was so apparently _serious. _So the Promesa was broken, big deal! Nobody could be King but then nobody had been King for ages anyway, if he believed what all these bastards had told him. The bangle had something to do with which Kingdom was Atlantis; he remembered that much but surely that was just a name. It didn't actually mean anything did it?

"What does Atlantis actually do?" He turned to face Antonio, slowly because he was still weary of the eyebrow bastard but apparently it was too slow for the merman because he practically swivelled him around on his lap, grabbed his legs and tugged them either side of him and pulled him as close as he would go. As close as he would go turned out to be pretty darn close too. Lovino tried to squirm away when his face was pressed against Antonio's warm chest but the bastard only held him tighter. He would have carried on struggling but he suddenly became very aware of excatly _what _he was wriggling against. Oh crap, he had to get out of this position somehow!

"The Atlantian Kingdom gets to set all the laws Lovi. I was kind of the big _boss_ before these guys invaded." Antonio twirled a piece of Lovi's hair around his finger savouring the feeling of his body tight against his own before interrupted Arthur's and Alfred's argument pleasantly. "I don't see what's so serious though. Why don't you just share control si?"

Both Alfred and Arthur shut up for a second and looked towards the smiling merman like he was insane, which to give them credit he supposed that maybe his mad axe ramapages weren't excatly the kind of thing the completely sane would do. Arthur finally sighed and ran a hand through his hair irritably. "Because idiot, then we'd have a set of mixed laws that would end up like this: Befriend every human you see, then mate with then before slow roasting them over a fire and dosing them with vodka before consuming their bodies~. How the hell are we going to _share _control when everything wants something different?"

"There has to be a way." He looked at Lovi who was trying to pound his chest into oblivion with little punches in a half-hearted attempt to put some distance between them. Antonio caught one of the hands that flew at him and wriggled his fingers between Lovino's, smiling as he grew noticeably more flustered. "What do you think mi amor?"

Lovino paused in his struggles to look at him wildly. He'd been trying really _really _hard to pay attention but it was difficult to do that when he was completely focused on the fact that he was practically freaking _straddling _the ridiculously warm bastard and the position wasn't entirely unpleasa- was awful because there were people _watching _them! They were fucking gawking their eyes out! And there was no way in hell that he was actually enjoying being this close to Antonio at all after all the scares he'd been through. It wasn't comforting in the slightest! Hell it was as awkward as if he'd been straddling...

Ludwig! It was as awkward and horrible as if he was straddling the potato bastard! Imagining that it truly was the muscle-ridden potato bastard underneath him and not the confident, sexy, unbearably ho… Not the person it was, gave him a little bit more control over his flustered mind. Enough control to glare at the merman that was _not at all _between his legs.

That was until, Antonio shifted against him in a way that could have been innocent but the brief second of friction completely destroyed Lovino's attempts at calming himself down because all his attention was focused on muffling a startled moan. The wicked grin that Antonio sent him, told him that it most definitely _wasn't _innocent. Fucking bastard…

The same bastard quirked an eyebrow at him and Lovino realised he was still waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth to tell him some random nonsense when it hit him. Antonio was asking his opinion about the mermen as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It may have seemed like a little thing to someone else but it made him feel as though he was actually worth something. Hell who was he kidding? Antonio always made him feel like he was actually worth something. He gave up trying to push the merman away because really, if Antonio wanted to hold him, he was going to damn well hold him and instead used his now free hand to squeeze the merman's.

"Maybe you could hold a giant meeting and all vote on the ideas or something, bastard." He mumbled just saying the first thing that came to mind. But the way Antonio's mouth transformed into a little 'o' shape, told him that the merman had taken him completely seriously. Lovino only wrapped his legs and arms around him because Antonio was obviously so much of an idiot that he would have probably let him fall onto... onto the horribly _dangerous, sharp _and _pointy _sand if he hadn't. It had absolutely nothing to do with him thinking that Antonio looked kind of charming (Pssh, like he'd ever even _thought _that word before) when he was surprised.

"Ah~ Lovi you're so clever!" Antonio grinned at Arthur, too busy enjoying Lovi hugging him to care who he was grinning at. "That's sorted then. You can just have a meeting every few month and vote on everything!"

"That's ridiculous! Utter poppycock, outrageous an-"

"As the hero, my vote counts for 3!" Alfred cut him off and pumping a fist in the air. "Oh and I'll take Mattie's vote too, so that means my vote counts for 4!"

"Leave Mattie alone you unawesome prick! He'd much rather vote with me anyway right Mattie?" Gilbert flashed a grin at the flustered blonde who hit him lightly over the head but then thanked him for shutting Alfred up.

"Fine! I still get 3 votes though."

"Shut up, you little git! If anything I should get more because I'm older and more experienced than you!"

"Yeah, well think about it this way old man…"

Lovino turned away from the energetic arguments and looked back at Antonio who was still grinning like the big sappy idiot he was. The grin turned into a softer smile when he locked eyes with him. "I think it's time we went home cariño."

He exhaled in relief and finally let his guard down. Staying sitting upright suddenly seemed far too much trouble so he decided to just give the fuck in already and crashed his head into Antonio's shoulder. He'd had no idea just how long he'd been waiting to hear those words and the 'we' instead of 'you' completely erased any lingering doubts he had that Antonio was actually going to stay here.

Of course the bastard was going to stay with him. Maybe he wasn't perfect but Antonio certainly wasn't either and that was part of what made him love him. He could see... No, accept now that the merman wasn't suddenly just going to change his mind and leave him. Maybe it took a few scary bastards and near-death experiences for him to figure that out but he'd got there in the end. It didn't even matter if some fucker tried to steal Antonio away because he knew now that he was brave enough to fight for what he wanted and would not only claim the damn bastard back but kick that fucker's ass in the process. So despite everything maybe he didn't completely regret letting Antonio drag him into this underwater hell after al-

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" Lovino shrieked as Antonio's hands slide underneath his butt and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Wrap your legs around me _tight_ or you'll fall~"

"Wha- AH!" Lovino did as he said when Antonio jumped to his feet, hoisting him into the air by his butt. He took it all back! All of it! He regretted it with all the fucking regret in him! Damn the bastard and his excessive touching! He glared at him, willing his cheeks not to blush like they were freaking traffic lights. "What the hell idiot?"

Antonio sighed dreamily and gave his butt another squeeze, laughing when Lovino squirmed and tried to swat his hands away. "I think I'm going to carry you like this from now on Lovi. I get to touch your butt _and _I can feel you-"

Lovino dragged him into a kiss, refusing to let him voice the sentence out loud but he felt the bastard smile against his chaste kiss and shivered when the muffled word was spoken against his mouth.

He pulled away when a loud wolf-whistle made him even more aware of the people still around them. Ignoring Antonio as he pressed sweet kisses to his neck and cheeks and pretty much every damn place he could reach (which was even harder than it sounded, especially when the fucker got a little impatient and bit his shoulder), he realised that his wrist felt very...bare. He was honestly glad that the Promesa was gone but a bigger less nice realisation had dawned on him. "I guess we're not engaged anymore."

Antonio stopped the assault on his shoulder and smiled. "That can be fixed Lovi!" He bit his lip, looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't really propose properly the first time anyway. I got a little nervous ahaha…~"

"Who the fuck says you get another go huh? It's _my turn _now you bastard and I'm going to beat your wussy proposal into the wall!"

Antonio's eyes darkened and the smile on his face bordered on predatory. "Is that a challenge?"

"You beat your ass it is." Lovino smirked right back and wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging him closer. Right now he couldn't give a fuck about the bastards watching. Hell let them. They'd probably learn a thing or tw-

"Big brother!"

Lovino snapped his head around sharply at the sound of Feli's voice. His brother was running towards him, followed closely by Ludwig and the pervert. Oh crap, he'd forgotten about them.

In a worry, he loosened his legs around Antonio's waist, only for the bastard to tip him backwards with a faux-innocent smile, letting him know that if he let go he would send himself crashing to the -admittedly soft- sand. He glared but tightened his legs all the same, making sure that to squeeze his thighs together tight enough for Antonio to wince. Satisfied with his revenge, he turned to his brother. "Everything alright idiot?"

Lovino scowled at Feli's nod. "Well it won't be for long because I'm going to kick your ass later for hiding everything from me you little jerk!"

"Wah! You're so mean Lovi!" Feliciano squealed but he didn't run away like he usually would have, instead tilting his head to the side and smiling as he took Ludwig's hand. "You're leaving now right? Take care of each other and make sure you ring me every single day okay?"

Lovino crossed his arms, which was harder than it sounded since they were almost pinned to Antonio's chest, and grumbled but Antonio flashed Feli a smile and nodded. "We will! You two come visit us sometime okay?"

Lovino held back his comment on exactly what he thought about the potato bastard coming to visit them when Antonio waved at the little group of people and practically bounced towards the Palace gates. He couldn't suppress a smile. They were actually going home! And nothing was going to stop the-

"W-wait! Where are you going? Nothings sorted out yet!"

Lovino felt his face fall at Arthur's voice. We're these people _ever _going fucking to leave them alone? Antonio turned around, swinging to smile brightly at the little collection of mer-Princes that were all staring at them. "That is not my problem~"

"What the bloody hell do you mean? You're still a Princ-"

"I'm handing the throne to Francis."

"Moi? What really mon ami?"

Lovino echoed the thoughts in his head, watching Antonio's every move and hardly daring to believe it was true.

"Of course! I'd trust you with anything!" Antonio's smile twitched a little. "But if you touch Lovi's cute little butt, I'm going to have to have a little _chat _with you~"

Lovino jerked his head around just in time to see Francis backing away with both hands on display. "No _chat _necessary mon ami! What are words when it comes to amore? Consider the Kingdom in very _capable _hands."

Lovino tugged the bastard's arm to get his attention. "Are you sure about this bastard? I don't really mind." Well he did but that wasn't the freaking point. If nobody was going to be stabbing things at them anymore was sure he could tolerate it. Anything for the bastard. "You don't have to give it up."

Antonio nuzzled his face before smiling at him. "I want to Lovi~" He started to leave again when Arthur shouted at them to come back. The smile turned to a grin. "Hold on tight!"

Lovino did just that as the merman sprinted out of the Palace gates and through the town, just as quickly as he'd ran through it earlier that day.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was only when Antonio ducked through the gap in the wall, taking them back into the rocky little carven that Lovino realised they were going to have to go back through water again.

He eyed the luminous pool of water nervously as a big flutter of fear kicked up in his stomach. It wouldn't have surprised him if he never got over his fear of the ocean after all he'd been through. He squeezed his eyes shut as his old memories flickered in the back of his brain but a hand stroked his chin, dispelling his fearful panic before it even began to take place. "Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded but tightened his arms around Antonio's neck. He could make it through this one last time because the bastard was there. But after that he was _never _setting foot in the ocean again, no matter how hot the merman waiting to hold him there was. "Make it quick."

Antonio frowned a little but then kissed his forehead and gave him a light squeeze. "Of course, mi amor. Of course."

If Lovi wasn't ready yet that was fine but someday he would teach him that the ocean wasn't something to be afraid of. At least not when he had a nice loveable merman to keep him safe. It would take time and patience but Antonio had lots of both, especially when it came to his Lovi~

* * *

><p><strong>xXx 5 months later xXx<strong>

"You can do it! Just keep kicking!"

"Haha, of course I can do it bastard! look at me, I'm like a freaking fish!"

"You're amazing Lovi~" Antonio smiled at the boy in the water who was holding onto his hands and kicking through the calm sea, moving towards him at a steady pace.

The moon was low in the sky and the sea was dark but he could clearly see the big adorable smile on Lovino's face as he splashed messily through the water.

"Want me to let go now?"

Lovino shook his head and gripped his hands tighter. "Don't."

Antonio nodded and pulled him in for a hug. It had taken an awful long time to coax Lovi into the sea, but after he started going out for midnight swims he had followed him out to the little pier... and fallen off again a few times. Then one night Lovino had stood on the shore, the sand sinking around his feet before finally coming into the water on his own. After that Antonio took every chance he could to teach him how to swim and in return Lovi had been teaching him how to dance~ How wonderful was that?

They swayed in the sea for a long while, just listening to the sound of the wave crashing against the shore. Life was remarkably simple in their little beach house but neither of them would have had it any other way. Antonio was about to reluctantly release him when Lovino's foot brushed against his tail, making him shiver as a moan caught in his throat. Once upon a time he would have passed that action off as innocent and let him get away with it; that time had long past.

"You know," Lovino trailed a finger along the ridges of the tail, smirking when the merman bit back another moan. The tail had been his constant source of amusement ever since he'd found out just how _sensitive _it was. Finally he had a chance for payback for the curl and by fuck he'd taken that chance and ran with it. "This reminds me of the first night we spent together."

Antonio tugged him closer, swimming lesson completely forgotten as per usual. If Lovi didn't keep distracting him every time they came out, he probably would have been able to swim ages ago... not that he was complaining about this particular form of distraction.

A loud splash caught their attention. Antonio pouted when Lovino darted away from him, removing the delicious pressure from his tail. He was still holding his hands though to keep himself afloat.

A little grey head popped up to the surface, creating little foamy waves around its head. The dolphin started to speak in a series of slippery clicks and squeals waiting for Antonio to nod and reply some similar noises himself before the pretty creature dived back down into the depths of the sea.

"Right Lovi, now where were we~" He hooked an arm around the small of his back and pulled him closer again but Lovino was looking out after the dolphin a little breathlessly and Antonio couldn't help but smile.

"What did it say?"

"Ah, Francis was just wanted to let us know that he has the perfect venue picked out ~"

Lovino tore he eyes away from the little foamy trail that the animal was creating and scowled. "Anyone would think it was _his _wedding."

"Aw, come on Lovi~" Antonio leaned back to float on the gentle sea and lifted Lovino up to lie on his body. His tail gently buffered them through the silky water. "He's just excited. Can you blame him? I'm excited too!"

Lovino's arms trailed lazily through the water, either side of Antonio's body as they moved and Lovino turned his head to hide his smile. His feet were curled up comfortably near the bottom of the soft tail. "Still doesn't give the bas…" His throat dried up as Antonio playfully bit his neck. He scrunched up his toes against the tail and muffled his moan into Antonio's chest.

"I can't wait to have you as my bride mi amor." The merman whispered before he gently lifted Lovino's face and kissed him as they drifted beneath the midnight stars.

Lovino shifted into the kiss, desperate to act on the growing pressure inside of him that he didn't fully understand. Fuck he loved the bastard. Even when there kisses grew messy and desperate, they still took his breath away. No longer did he feel embarrassed about the little moans that escaped his mouth as Antonio pushed his tongue against his own because now he could hear the low moans that seemed to answer his. What could be better than sharing a kiss with the bastard he loved whilst drifting through the water and listening to the ocean gently lap the shore? All Lovino could think was that maybe he didn't hate the beach quite so much anymore. All he'd ever wanted was right here in his arm-

Lovino pulled away from the merman and shot him a questioning glare, arms shaking as they held him up. "Did you just call me your fucking bride?"

"Si!" Antonio ran his hands up Lovino's back and tried to pull him back down. "Now come back my lovely bride, I'm not done kissing you yet~"

"You ass!" Lovino sat up with a scowl, shifting his legs so they were either side of Antonio's tail and he was sitting on him much like one would sit on a surfboard. "You absolute ass. If anything you're the bride, you stupid smiley bastard!"

"Bu-but Lovi…" Lovino felt himself melting at the sight of Antonio's pout and allowed himself to be pulled back against his tempting chest. It wasn't fair; Antonio knew he couldn't resist the pouting. The cheating bastard. The merman's mouth brushed against his ear. "I've already found you a dress~"

Before he could even think of all the things he wanted to hurl at the bastard, Antonio flipped him over and laughed as he splashed into the shallow water near the shore. He stole a quick kiss from Lovino while he was still startled and then used his newly transformed legs to the best of their ability.

As the sea lapped gently against his stomach, Lovino wondered how on earth Antonio still managed to make his heart race and distract him so much that he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. After all this time the love he'd felt for the idiot had grown even larger if that was even possible. He watched with a fond smile as Antonio ran towards their beach house, slowing down every so often to glance over his shoulder and make sure he was still there.

He could still remember all the fighting as clear as if it were yesterday. He found it hard to believe that everything was over now.

Lovino shook his head with a grin as he finally stretched to his feet deciding that he'd given Antonio enough of a head start. "Get back here, you fucker! I am _not _wearing a damn dress to my wedding!"

It wasn't over.

It was only just beginning.

* * *

><p>Told you I was a sucker for happy endings x3 Everyone got one... ;A; I really hoped you enjoyed the ending and the whole story in general!<p>

In the end I thought it would be cuter for Lovi not to have a tail, I hope it didn't dissapoint you too much!

I'm really going to miss waking up in the morning and reading all the amazing reviews from you guys. Thank you for inspiring me so much! This is not only my first 'romance' story but it is now the longest story I've ever written and the first one I've ever properly completed x3~ So thank you again! Let me know if you like it ;)


End file.
